HSM2 and a Half
by sufriday
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's summer finally begins. This is Troyella fluff. Could involve a little angst. This is my first HSM fic. Please be kind
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella could not stop smiling. It wasn't that she'd gotten her job back at Lava Springs or that Sharpay Evans actually apologized to her. What was making her smile was the security she felt with Troy's arm wrapped around her as she rode with him in his "new" truck.

The last few weeks had been so stressful. Sharpay had done her best to break them apart and succeeded even if was just for a few days. That was the past. She leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and sighed.

Troy smiled. He'd missed hearing that sound. It made him feel good … happy … content. He rubbed her arm and felt goose bumps as she shivered under his touch. "Are you cold?"

"No." She sat up and looked at the road ahead of them. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "I've been promising to take you to a movie for weeks. I thought…"

She looked at him strange. "It's after ten o'clock. All of the movies have already started. We won't be able to get in."

"Oh ye of little faith."

Troy turned onto a side road that led to the neighborhood park near East High. In the park, a huge white screen was set up on the baseball field. Couples and groups were scattered across the field on blankets.

"What is this?" She asked.

He pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. As she looked up at him with a questioning gaze, he kissed her, putting everything he felt for her into it.

When it ended, she smiled. "That was nice … but you didn't answer my question."

He laughed. "It's a fundraiser the boosters do every Saturday night during the summer. It pays for extracurricular stuff that gets cut from the budget. It's how we get new uniforms every year, it helps pay for music programs, art programs…" He opened the door, got out and held it open for her. He then grabbed a blanket from behind the seat. "Sometimes the movies are lame, but it's for a good cause." He took her hand and headed for the ticket table. "Two please."

Troy paid for the tickets and the two headed for the field stopping at the refreshment table for popcorn in brown paper bags and canned sodas. As they neared third base, Gabriella noticed a reserved sign.

"You have your own spot? Come here often?"

He laid out the blanket. "Yep, but usually it's just me and the guys. I've never brought a date out here. I've never wanted to until now."

"Troy…" Gabriella moved forward to kiss him but was interrupted when Troy's parents appeared.

"Hi Coach Bolton, Mrs. Bolton."

"Ah, Miss Montez, I didn't get a chance last night to tell you what a great job you did."

"Thank you, sir." She blushed.

"So, what do you think of our outdoor theater?" Jack Bolton asked his son's girlfriend.

"I think it's a great program. I've never been to anything like this." She responded.

Troy put his arm around his girlfriend. "So you're sitting where?"

Lucille Bolton squeezed her husband's hand. "I think our son is trying to get rid of us."

Troy feigned looking hurt. "Mom, I would never… I think I saw an empty spot near first base."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, son. We're already set up in right field."

"Right field?" Troy asked. "Isn't that a little far back?"

"If I'm lucky." Jack winked. "Don't wait up."

Troy had a disgusted look on his face as Gabriella giggled.

"I'm glad you're amused by my parent's blatant display of old people love."

"Oh come on, Troy, it's sweet. You're parents have been together for what? Twenty years?"

He nodded. "Something like that."

She watched as his parents headed for their blanket. "Your dad still looks at your mom like…"

Troy wrapped her in a tight hug. "Like I look at you?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah." She whispered.

His mouth covered hers in a tender kiss.

"Oh, get a room."

They broke apart only to find Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi standing beside them.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted.

Chad shook his head. "Bringing your girlfriend here instead of you best friends. Man, that's just wrong."

Taylor swatted him on the shoulder as she cleared her throat.

"Oh, well…" Chad stammered.

"Sorry man, I've flaked enough on Gabriella this summer. Besides, if they show a horror movie, I'd rather her grab my hand than you."

"Hey, that only happened once, okay, maybe twice."

Everyone laughed as the lights dimmed and the screen came to life. Chad and Jason quickly laid out the blankets they were carrying out and all of the teens settled in for the show.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

It was almost one in the morning when Troy pulled up in front of Gabriella's house.

"I had a great time tonight, Troy. Thank you for keeping your promise."

He turned off the ignition and faced his girlfriend. "Thank you for bringing me back to reality." He placed his hand on her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You mean everything to me, Gabriella."

Troy lowered his lips to hers and her arms went around his neck. The kiss was intense, passionate and unlike anything either had ever experienced. When it ended, Gabriella was breathless.

"Wow."

He grinned. "Yeah, wow." He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew how late it was. "I'd better walk you to the door."

Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement.

They exited the truck and headed hand in hand to Gabriella's house. Once they were standing on the front porch, they faced one another.

"I wish this night didn't have to end. It's been so perfect. It's exactly how I've always dreamed a summer day should be." She grasped his hands, entwining their fingers. "Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

Troy let go of her hands and tangled his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, the porch light blinked on and off.

Gabriella stepped back, not taking her eyes from Troy's. "I guess I should go in." She kissed him once more. "Good night, Troy."

"Night." He replied as he jogged down the steps. "I'll pick you up in seven. We'll go to breakfast before work."

"Okay." She waved as he continued his jog to the truck.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella entered her house, shut the door and leaned against it.

"That was some kiss."

Gabriella jumped at her mother's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Her mother smiled at her. "So I take it the staff party went well?"

Gabriella nodded.

"So what did you do afterwards?"

"We went to the outdoor movie over by East High. The school boosters do it as a fundraiser. They showed the original _Psycho_. For an old movie, it was kinda scary."

Her mother smiled. "That's a great date movie. Lots of jumpy moments."

"Mom…" Gabriella yawned. "I better go to bed. Troy's picking me up at seven for breakfast."

She walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Night sweetheart." She watched her daughter run up the stairs. "My baby girl's all grown up."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella yawned as she sat in the lifeguard perch. As he'd promised, Troy was at her house at seven A.M. sharp. They'd eaten breakfast and then headed to the club for the big cleanup. Surprisingly, Sharpay was there helping … not very well, but she was there.

Now, Gabriella was at her post watching over the elite teens of Albuquerque splash around the pool.

"I thought you could use this."

She looked down to see Troy holding up an energy drink. "Thanks. Keep 'em coming."

He rubbed her foot. "Meet me for lunch?"

She nodded. "I don't know if I'll be much company."

"You being there is all I need." He winked. "Meet you in the kitchen at 1:30."

As she watched him walk away, she touched the "T" which was back around her neck thanks to Chad who snatched it from Troy's locker before the talent show.

"Miss Montez, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Fulton's voice brought her back to reality.

She took a sip of her drink and then got down off of her perch. "What did I do now sir?"

"It's nothing you've done Miss Montez. It's what I've done to you these last few weeks. I was just following orders, but that's really no excuse. I'm really very…"

Gabriella dove into the pool and pulled a small child from under the water. The child had broken away from his mother and ran straight into the deep end of the pool. She saw him before he hit the water. She brought him to the edge and handed him up to another lifeguard. Gabriella pulled herself up onto the side of the pool and began checking the little boy. He was fine, but his mother was near hysterics. Mr. Fulton was at her side immediately trying to calm her down.

"Can you swim?" Gabriella asked the little boy who was no more than three.

The little boy shook his head.

"Then why did you jump in?"

He shrugged.

Gabriella smiled. "Well, how about you wait to go swimming in the deep end until you've had lessons, okay?"

He nodded, smiled and then hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving Jayden's life." The boy's mother held her hand out to Gabriella. "If there's anything I can do for you…"

"There's no need for that, ma'am. I was just doing my job. Jayden promised me he'd stay out of the deep end until he's had swimming lessons." She looked at the little boy. "Right Jayden?"

"Uh huh." He replied.

"I need to get back to my post. I'll see ya later Jayden." She waved to him and headed back to her perch.

"Where's Mrs. Evans? I must speak to her at once!"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

When Gabriella entered the kitchen for lunch, she was met with a round of applause.

"What's that for?"

Troy's arms wrapped around her. "We heard about you saving that little boy. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her sweetly.

She bit her bottom lip. "It was nothing, really. I was just doing my job."

"Miss Montez, come with me please." Mr. Fulton told her.

"So much for lunch." She sighed. "Go ahead and eat without me."

Mr. Fulton stopped and turned to Troy. "After you've eaten, please meet me in my office."

Troy looked confused, but nodded.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hm2.5hsm2.4hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was led into Mrs. Evans office.

"Here she is Mrs. Evans, just as you requested."

"Thank you, Thomas. That will be all."

Mr. Fulton nodded and left the office.

Gabriella stood nervously in the huge office that was extravagantly decorated.

"Come in, please, have a seat." Mrs. Evans pointed to a huge plush leather chair.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Evans?" She asked.

"No, no. Mitsy told me of your heroics."

Gabriella shook her head. "Mitsy?"

"Margaret Templeton. You saved her little boy this morning."

"I was just doing my job, Mrs. Evans."

"Be that as it may, there were four other lifeguards on duty, one of which was a foot away from him. I was told that even though Mr. Fulton was speaking with you at the time, your attention remained on the water."

"That's my job, Mrs. Evans."

"Yes, well, I have a new job for you. I would like if very much if you would consider being head lifeguard."

Gabriella was taken aback. "What about Javier?"

"Yes, he's certified, but hardly qualified. It's time I started making the decisions for this club, not my daughter. Part of being head lifeguard, is lifeguarding. From what I've been told all he has yet to do that. His employment has been terminated."

"If I take the job, what would I have to do?"

"From what Mr. Fulton has told me, everything you've been doing along with scheduling pool activities and perhaps starting a preschool swim class. You would also be salary. If you wish to take the job, Mr. Fulton will discuss that with you." A knock came from the large wooded door. "Enter, please."

In walked Mitsy, Jayden, a man with a camera and a man carrying a note pad.

Mrs. Evans clasped her hands together dramatically than motioned to Gabriella. "Here is the girl of the hour. Lava Springs own personal heroine. This is Gabriella Montez."

The photographer began snapping pictures leaving Gabriella feeling completely exposed.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy knocked on Fulton's door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Bolton. I know that you no longer wish to be the Assistant Golf Pro, but I do wish that you would reconsider."

"Mr. Fulton, I…"

"I understand your feelings, Troy. I've worked here for the last ten years. Miss Evans can be … well, that's beside the point. The members love you. The children are raving about you to their parents. If you decide to continue as the Assistant Golf Pro, your membership will now include the ability to invite friends as long as they are not on duty, you will continue to be on salary, and you will get to keep the golf clubs. Considering that Miss Evans had your name engraved on them, and all she put you through, think of them a bonus. So what do you think?"

Troy blew out a deep breath. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course. For now, why don't you see if Miss Montez would like her lunch break now. I'm sure she's starving."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy spotted Gabriella heading for the pool area.

"Gabriella!"

She stopped and turned to the sound of his voice.

He jogged over to her. "Fulton said you can take your lunch break now."

"Oh." She nodded. "Okay."

Troy grabbed her hand and began walking her to the kitchen. "So where'd you go?"

"Mrs. Evans office. She offered me the Head Lifeguard job and then a reporter and photographer came in and interviewed me and took pictures of me and the little boy from this morning."

"That's incredible! Are you gonna take it?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm supposed to talk to Mr. Fulton about salary and job responsibilities. I'll make my decision after that. What did Mr. Fulton want to see you about?"

"He wants me to stay on as Assistant Golf Pro."

"What did you tell him?"

He stopped and faced her. "That I have to think about it. I don't want my job to interfere with my friendships." He caressed "I don't want to lose you again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Troy, just don't lose yourself again and we'll be fine."

He leaned down and kissed her.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"Wow, it sounds like the two of you had quite a day." Jack Bolton told his son and his son's girlfriend. "So what are you going to do?"

"It's not much more than I'm doing now. The bonus is weekends off and more money. So I took it." Gabriella told him.

"What about you, son?"

Troy looked at his father and nodded. "I'm gonna call Mr. Fulton right now and let him know I'll do it. I'll be right back." He pointed toward the other room.

"I'm quite impressed with you, Gabriella. You deserve your promotion." Jack told her.

"Thank you, sir. But really I was just doing my job."

"You're a very impressive young lady and a very good influence on my son."

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you."

Troy came back into the room. "Done deal." He looked at his girlfriend who was yawning. "I'd better drive you home. You're exhausted." He reached out his hands to her and lifted her up by her hands off of the couch.

"Bye Coach."

"See you later, Gabriella."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The next morning, Gabriella's mother was staring at her daughter's picture on the front page of the newspaper. Gabriella was asleep when she'd gotten home from work so she'd not been able to ask her how her day had gone. Apparently, by what the article said, it had been very eventful.

"Morning, Mom."

"Good morning." She turned the front page toward her daughter. "Anything exciting happen at work yesterday?"

Gabriella blushed.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl."

"Thanks, Mom." She sat down and her mother passed her a muffin and juice. "I got a promotion and a raise too."

"I'm impressed. Oh, before I forget, I have to go to New York for a few days on business."

Gabriella's face dropped. "No." There was panic in her voice. "You promised."


	2. Chapter 2

From the last part…

_Gabriella's face dropped. "No." There was panic in her voice. "You promised."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Mrs. Montez grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not breaking my promise. You are here until you graduate. But because of that, I will have to travel more. Will you be okay staying by yourself or do you want to have someone stay with you?"

Gabriella felt a tremendous amount of relief flood over her. "I'll be fine. I can always ask Taylor or Kelsi to spend the night if I need to."

Her mother stood, put her dishes in the sink and then kissed her daughter on top of her head. "I've got to go. My flight leaves at 2:30 so I'll be leaving from the office. I've left the number to the hotel on the message board and deposited money into your account to cover any emergency that might arise along with enough for food. I should be back by Friday. A company car is picking me up so you can take the van to work if you want. If you need anything, call Mrs. Bolton. I've given her all my information and emergency contact information just in case."

Standing up, Gabriella hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. Now have a great day at work. I'll call you when I get settled tonight and please remember our agreement."

The seventeen year old blushed. "Mom, I am no where near ready for that."

Her mother shrugged. "I know you say that now, but after the kiss I witnessed the other night…"

"Mom!" She interrupted her mother's sentence. "I promise, before Troy and I take that step, I'll come to you. But like I said, I'm not ready for that."

Mrs. Montez nodded and hugged her daughter. "I trust you." She kissed her forehead. "I've got to get to work. I love you, Gabi."

"I love you too, Mommy."

Gabriella watched her mother leave. She took a deep breath and sighed. She and her mother's agreement had been made after the Winter Musical. Troy was Gabriella's first serious boyfriend. She'd dated a couple of guys at a few of the other schools she'd been to, but nothing serious, not for very long and definitely no one like Troy Bolton.

The agreement was that when she decided she was ready to have sex, she and her mother would have a long discussion and if Gabriella was truly ready to go to that next level of intimacy, her mother would take her to the gynecologist and Gabriella would go on birth control.

That embarrassment in itself was enough for her to wait.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

At work that day, Troy was enjoying himself on the golf course. He was teaching a group of middle school boys how to read the greens and getting to play golf as they went along.

"You've got to take into account that the ground isn't flat." He squatted down and motioned for the boy who'd missed the putt to join him. "See, there's a slight elevation to the pin. You have to take that into consideration when you line up your putt."

Troy placed his ball where the boy's ball had been. Lined up the shot and putted the white ball into the hole.

"Wow!" The boy said. "You're good."

"I wasn't always. When I first started playing, I spent more time in the trees and the bunkers than I did on the fairways or the greens. What helped me was practice and learning how to read the greens. I'm still not the best player, but I enjoy the game a lot better now that I understand it."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The lesson ended a little after 1:00 and Troy headed back to the clubhouse to change his clothes before he headed to the kitchen for lunch.

When Gabriella entered the kitchen at 1:30, Troy had a picnic basket packed.

"What's this?" She asked him.

His smile made her melt. "I thought we could have a picnic by the playground. Don't worry, I've cleared it with Fulton."

Gabriella entwined her fingers with his. "Lead the way."

Troy led her through the kitchen's back door and out to his golf court. He followed the path out to the playground. They set up their picnic on one of the small tables and begin to eat and discuss how work had gone so far that day.

"I'm just glad that everything has settled down from yesterday. All the attention was kind of embarrassing. When I came downstairs this morning, my mom was reading about it on the front page."

"Yeah, but you've been in the paper before because of your academic achievements. This can't be that much different."

She shrugged. "When I get an academic award it's completely different. I work really hard to achieve that. This was just being in the right place at the right time."

"Gabriella, there were other lifeguards at the pool, one right next to the kid. You were in the middle of a conversation with our boss and dove in from the other side and saved that little boy. What you did is far more important than any academic award. You're a bonafide heroine." He stroked his thumb over her cheek. "And I am very proud to say that you're my girlfriend."

Her eyes misted with tears. "Oh Troy…"

He kissed her sweetly and leaned his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath inhaling her scent. She smelled like summer; chlorine, sunscreen and outdoors.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Troy's stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry about that." He grinned.

Gabriella smiled and bit her bottom lip. "We should finish up. I've gotta be back on duty in twenty minutes."

"What are your plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Taylor's spending the night."

"Maybe she and Chad can go out with us. We can grab something to eat. Maybe go to a movie?"

"Sounds good. I'll talk to Taylor when I see her."

They finished their lunch and headed back to the club. Troy dropped her off at the pool and then headed to the clubhouse. This was definitely how he'd envisioned his summer with his girl.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was reapplying her sunscreen when a bottle of water appeared in front of her face.

"So how was your picnic?" Taylor asked.

"Perfect." She snapped the lid of the sunscreen shut and wiped her hands on a towel. "Troy asked if you and Chad want to go out tonight to get something to eat and maybe go see a movie."

"That sounds fun."

Gabriella put her whistle back around her neck and took the water from her best friend. "Thanks. I've gotta get back to the stand."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Chad. See ya later." Taylor waved as she walked out of the locker room.

With water in hand, Gabriella headed out to the lifeguard perch to relieve the lifeguard on duty. As she watched the water, she smiled. Finally, this was the summer she'd always wanted.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy entered the member's locker room after his work day was over. All that was on his mind was changing into his own clothes, finding his girlfriend, kissing her, going home to shower and change and then going on a double date with Gabriella, his best friend and Taylor.

As he put on his Vans, Thomas Fulton stood in front of him and handed him a sealed envelope.

Troy took it. "What's this?"

"I assume it's a tip. Mr. Michael Henderson, the father of one of the boys with whom you were instructing today, asked me to give this to you. He said that you got through to his son with what he's been trying to since his son began showing interest in the game. Have a nice evening."

As Mr. Fulton left the room, Troy opened the envelope. Ten one hundred dollar bills were inside. "Awesome!" He said loudly. He put his other shoe on, folded the envelope and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his bag from his locker and headed out to find his girlfriend.

When he entered the kitchen, he was met by Chad.

"Hey man, did Taylor talk to you? Are we on tonight?"

Chad shook his head. "It sounds great man, but right now I don't have the cash to spare. Every penny I earn this summer is going into my car fund."

"Don't worry about it man. I gotcha covered. I got a fat tip and wanna splurge a little."

"How fat?" Chad asked.

"Enough to cover tonight. Come on man, let's go for it."

Chad nodded his head. "Okay, you're on." He pulled out his phone. "Let me call Taylor. She went to talk to Fulton about tomorrow's activities."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing a yellow sundress with matching flip flops. It was the fifth outfit she put on in the last ten minutes.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked Taylor.

"Gabriella, you could wear a potato sack and Troy would think you were gorgeous. You look great. The guys are going to be here any minute."

"I know, I know. My hair, up or down?"

Taylor shook her head. "He likes to play with your hair, right?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Down." They said together.

The girls made their way downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

Gabriella opened the door to find Troy looking extremely hot.

"You look … wow!" He told her.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Do you think your mom will let us use her van tonight? We can use my truck, but we'll be a little cramped."

"Mom won't mind. I'll go get the keys."

Gabriella walked into the kitchen to retrieve the keys. She hadn't told Troy that her mother was out of town as of yet. Why? She had no idea. He might already know. His mother was her emergency contact after all.

"Here's the keys." She handed them to Troy.

Troy twirled the keys around his finger. "Let's go."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The foursome ate dinner at a local steak house and then headed to the theater to watch a random teen blockbuster. Gabriella thought the movie was campy but she didn't care. Troy's arm was around her the entire time and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a perfect date.

When the movie ended, the teens headed back to Gabriella's house. On the drive there, the bottom fell out of the sky and a torrential thunderstorm made it difficult for Troy to maneuver the minivan down the Albuquerque streets.

When they arrived at Gabriella's house, Troy parked the van in the garage. They entered the house through the kitchen door that connected the garage to the house.

"We'd better get going." Troy told Chad.

"Troy you can't go back out into this weather. You could barely see the road." Gabriella pleaded with her boyfriend.

"We'll be fine." He assured her.

It was at that precise moment that Troy's cell rang. "Hey Dad, I'll be home after I drop Chad off. … Are you sure? … I'm sure it will be okay? … Alright, I'll see you later."

"What's up man?" Chad asked.

"Dad doesn't want us on the road. The storm looks like its gonna be here a while and the streets are flooding. He want us to stay put." He looked at Gabriella. "Do you think your mom will let us stay here tonight."

Gabriella's mouth was suddenly dry. "Um…"

"It'll be okay with her, right?"

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat. "Troy, my mom not here. She's out of town."

Troy's eyebrow raised. "Out of town?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Thank you to all who have reviewed this story or are just reading it. Your response has been amazing. Updates won't be as frequent as this one because I'm a student, but I'll try to update weekly.

Su


	3. Chapter 3

From the last part:

_Troy's eyebrow rose. "Out of town?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella nodded. She attempted to say something, but he was just so cute with his eyebrow cocked and her heart began to beat really fast.

"Chad and I can camp out down here. No sweat." Troy told her.

She smiled but when she began to collect herself, a huge clap of thunder shook the house. Gabriella screamed and jumped into Troy's arms. She was shaking.

"Hey, it's okay." He rubbed her back.

Chad and Taylor were a bit uncomfortable.

"Why don't Chad and I get some candles in case the lights go out?" Taylor suggested.

Gabriella nodded. "They're in the kitchen drawer next to the fridge." 

Taylor grabbed Chad by the hand and headed to the kitchen.

Troy hugged Gabriella a little tighter. "Hey … hey, what's got you so spooked?"

She placed her head against his chest. "I hate storms. When I was ten, mom and I were living in Louisiana and Hurricane Andrew hit. It was so loud and so scary. Ever since, I just freak whenever there's a loud storm. Stupid, huh?"

Troy stepped back, placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she would look up at him. "No, that's not stupid. Everybody's afraid of somethin'."

Thunder roared again and she jumped again.

He wrapped his arms around her again. "I've got an idea. Why don't the four of us crash down here? We can grab a bunch of pillows and blankets and hang out all night."

Gabriella's heart was racing again as she nodded.

Chad and Taylor re-entered the living room.

"Hey guys, were all gonna sleep down here. Just in case the lights go out. Is that okay with you guys? Troy asked them.

"Fine with me." Taylor responded. "It'll be like a slumber party."

"Slumber party?" Chad shook his head. "Guys don't have slumber parties."

"Then what do you call it when your friends sleep over?" Gabriella asked, feeling much more relaxed.

"A sleep over." Troy and Chad answered together.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other.

"What do you do at a sleep over?" Taylor questioned.

Troy shrugged. "You know, stay up all night, listen to music, watch moves, horse around…" He glanced at his girlfriend. "Talk about girls."

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, that's a slumber party."

"No way!" Chad protested. "Girls do each other's hair and put weird stuff on their faces."

Troy raised his eyebrow at his best friend.

"That's what my sister and her friends do." He quickly added.

"Fine, fine, we'll consider this a sleepover." Taylor laughed.

Troy pulled Gabriella's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Do you think your mom will mind if we move the furniture out of the way?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

After moving the furniture, Taylor helped Gabriella get pillows and blankets from the hall closet.

"Too bad we don't have sleeping bags." Chad commented.

"Upstairs, hall closet." Gabriella told him.

"I'm on it." Chad headed up the stairs.

After they had everything set up, Troy stepped behind Gabriella and put his arms around her waist.

He spoke softly in her ear. "I don't have any pj's and I doubt you or your mom will have anything that will fit me."

She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry." She smiled. "Are your boxer's fly button?"

"Yeah, but what…"

Gabriella but her bottom lip and raised her eyebrow.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The storm was still raging outside, but the four teenagers inside were having too much fun to be bothered by it. They were dancing and laughing and just being teenagers.

The girls were dressed in tanks and shorts. The guys were in their tanks and boxers.

"Hey Chad, I thought you told Ryan you don't dance?" Gabriella teased.

He grinned. "Dancing with this honey is an entirely different kind of dancin'." He danced closer to Taylor

Taylor pushed him back lightly. "You're so lucky you're cute."

A slow song began to play and Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. "You're pretty cute to."

Troy grinned then leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

Before Chad could make a glib comment, Taylor placed her hand over his mouth. "You have got to stop interrup…"

"I never interrupt."

Taylor looked at him with that I told you so look that every female has and shook her head.

Troy brushed Gabriella's hair behind her ear as he deepened the kiss. When it ended, they stayed wrapped in each other's arms and smiled at each other.

"Your kisses are very addictive, Troy Bolton."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "That's good to know." He kissed her again.

"Oh get a room for the sake of all that's holy!" Chad blurted out, getting swatted by Taylor.

Troy raised that sexy eyebrow of his as he looked down at Gabriella. Her insides felt like ten thousand butterflies were swarming in her stomach. Troy had always made her feel tingly, but the way he was looking at her at that very moment was enough to make her want to completely throw her and her mother's agreement out the window.

A loud crash came from outside and the house went dark and quiet.

'Saved by bad weather.'Gabriella thought as she blew out a deep breath.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Around two in the morning, Chad and Taylor were sound asleep on the floor. Troy and Gabriella were lying on their sides, facing each other and talking softly.

"Name all of the places you've lived."

Gabriella bit her lip as she thought. "Um, I was born in San Antonio. A year later we moved to Austin so my mom could get her degree from UT. Three years later we moved to Boston so mom could get her MBA from Harvard. When I was seven we moved to Savannah, Georgia. Morgan City, Louisiana when I was nine. Phoenix when I was eleven. Laughlin, Nevada when I was twelve, Sacramento when I was thirteen, Fourteen was San Francisco, fifteen was Los Angeles, sixteen I was in San Diego and then I turned seventeen in December and moved here in January. So that's twelve cities and eight states."

"Wow. I thought going to Utah every Christmas and New Year was a big deal."

"It sounds great in theory, but it can really get lonely. This is the first time I've ever had real friends. I never let myself get close enough to anyone to be more than an acquaintance."

"What about old boyfriends?"

Gabriella smiled. "I've gone out on a few dates, but I've never gotten my heart involved."

He grinned as he quickly moved closer to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "Is your heart involved now"? He stared at her intently.

"Very much so."

The kiss was so passionate, so intense that Gabriella began to lose herself. Troy's hands roamed over her body as she rolled onto her back bringing him on top of her. Things really began to move quickly.

Troy stared down at her. His breathing was heavy. "Gabriella, I lo…"

"Sharpay's got a golf club! Duck and cover!" Chad shouted.

Troy and Gabriella started laughing which immediately cooled things off.

When their laughter died down, Gabriella brushed her hand over his cheek. "Troy, there's something we need to talk about."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella sat on one side of the kitchen table and Troy sat on the other.

"Wow, I knew you and your mom were close, but that's some agreement."

She looked at him and grinned. "Well, I never had an agreement like this with her until I met you."

He laced his fingers with hers across the table. "Dad's been hinting around the subject. He, uh, he never even approached the subject of 'the talk' until you came to East High. I was so focused on basketball I guess he thought there wasn't a need."

"But you've had other girlfriends before."

"Not one particular girl. It was more like a bunch of guys go out, run into a bunch of girls and then we'd pair off. I never did much more than kiss a girl or ever really wanted to … until I met you."

Troy was now staring into Gabriella's eyes making the swallow the lump in her throat.

"Troy, as much as my body is screaming for me to just let go, I have to listen to my head. We're seventeen. We could take all the precautions in the world, have all of the knowledge we need and an accident could still happen. I'm a product of all the preparation. My mom was seventeen when she had me. And even though she's made an incredible life for us, I remember her working and taking classes and doing homework. She was always so tired, but she always found time for me. I know she wants more for me and I want more for myself."

Troy took in all of what Gabriella had said and nodded. "I think we should make an agreement right here and right now."

"What kind of an agreement?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	4. Chapter 4

From the last part:

"_What kind of an agreement?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"I agree not to purposely put pressure on you to do something you are not ready for. I also agree that when you are ready, I will go with you to your mom and we'll both talk to her."

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. "Are you serious?"

"Trust me, it's not going to be easy, but I'll do anything for you Gabriella."

She stood, pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes to kiss him when the phone rang. She looked at the only clock in her house that ran on batteries. "Who'd be calling at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Only one way to find out."

She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Miss Montez, this is Thomas Fulton. I apologize for calling so early, but I was told that Miss McKessie, Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton are staying with you due to last night's torrential weather."_

"Yes sir, but they're asleep." Well, two of the three were.

"_That's quite alright; this call is for you as well. The storm has caused some damage at the Lava Springs. It will take at least a week for repairs. Therefore, Mrs. Evans has decided that both salaried and hourly employees will have one week of paid vacation."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Aren't I always? Enjoy your week off, Miss Montez."_

"Thank you." Gabriella hung the phone up at the same time that the power came back on.

"Who was calling so early?" Troy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mr. Fulton." She turned to face him. "The club was damaged during the storm. We've all got a week off with pay."

"Awesome. Now where were we?" He kissed her.

Gabriella smiled.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The storm the night before caused a lot of damage because of the high winds. The city of Albuquerque was in the middle of a massive clean up. Unaffected by it were the two teenagers who were sound asleep in the Montez home.

Around 7:30, Chad's watch alarm went off waking him and Taylor. Gabriella and Troy stayed up just long enough to inform them of their work situation. Chad borrowed Troy's truck to take Taylor to her house and then go to his. Gabriella and Troy went up to her room, cuddled together and went sound asleep.

The young couple slept like that for most of the day. It wasn't until Chad called later that evening wanting to return Troy's truck that they awoke.

Gabriella stretched. "I need a shower. I'll use mine. You use my mom's"

"Is that a way of telling me that I stink?" He grinned.

She looked at him and with a serious expression on her face she replied, "Uh huh."

Troy began to tickle her.

"Troy!" She was laughing hysterically. "Stop!" She continued laughing.

His halted his assault. He hovered over her as she stared up at him. With a grin, he leaned down and began kissing her. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and pulled his body down on top of hers and an intense make out session ensued. Hands were roaming. Her leg wound itself around his as their bodies started to move together.

Troy quickly and painfully stopped his movements. "We've gotta stop."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella looked up at him, her breathing heavy.

He sat back on his heals.

"Oh." Gabriella responded as she noticed the obvious tenting of Troy's boxers.

"I'm gonna go take that shower now." Troy got up from the bed and headed toward the door. "A long cold one."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Chad brought Troy's truck back to Gabriella's house and after they dropped Chad off at his house, the young couple went to Troy's house.

"So what'd you kids get up to last night?" Jack Bolton asked.

"We listened to music, we danced, we ate. Then the power went out, Chad and Taylor crashed and Gabriella and I stayed up all night all night talking about how we're not ready to have sex yet, but when we are, we're gonna talk to you guys first." Troy looked to Gabriella and she nodded in agreement to the coach.

Jack was stunned. "Okay, as an educator I'm impressed with your responsibility and maturity. As your parent, I'm a little freaked."

"It's an agreement I have with my mom. Troy thought it would be a good idea to include you and Mrs. Bolton. Our actions affect the three of you as well as us. And even though legally we are of age to consent, we feel that we would benefit from your advice."

Jack did a double take. "I can honestly say that I do not know one let alone two teenagers who would be this open about their intimate lives. As a parent, it makes me feel like I've done something right."

Gabriella smiled up at Troy. "I think you've done a pretty great job. Even if he did have a slight momentary lapse in judgment."

Troy shook his head. "You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did?" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cute Gabriella." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, maturity and responsibility, remember?" Jack smiled at the kids.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy's mother made a wonderful dinner that night. Gabriella adored feeling like a part of this family. It had always been just she and her mom for as long as she could remember. Big family dinners were few and far between. And even though it was just Troy, his mom and his dad, their banter at the dinner table was refreshing.

"So what are you planning to do with your time off?" Lucille Bolton asked the teens.

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "I seem to recall that I owe someone a skateboarding lesson."

"You remember that, do you?" His girlfriend teased.

"Yes I do, and you're not getting out of it. I'll have you shredding on a board almost as good as me when I first started out in no time."

Jack laughed and almost choked on his food. "Do I have to bring out the album with your arm in a cast?"

"Jack, I'm sure she'll be better than Troy was. She's a lot more graceful than he was."

Troy feigned insult. "To think, these are the parents who were singing my praises for the responsibility I was showing not even two hours ago."

Gabriella's phone rang. "It's my mom. Excuse me." She stood up, stepped out of the dining room and answered the phone. "Hi Mom, how's your trip going."

"_Fine Gabi. How is everything there? I heard there was a big storm. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. The weather was so bad that Troy and Chad ended up staying at the house too. We had a camp out in the living room. I freaked out a little but Troy and I stayed up all night talking."

"_Really?"_ Concern was in her mother's voice.

"He amended our agreement to include him."

"_Feeling a little less tension over the fact that my teenage daughter had a coed slumber party."_

Gabriella laughed. "Mom."

"_Listen, the reason I called. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to take the next five days off."_

"Yes, actually. The club was damaged and we all got the week off."

"_Perfect. How would you and a friend like to join me on a little trip to Hawaii?"_

Gabriella squealed. "Can I ask Troy?"

Her mother blew out a deep sigh. _"I will call his parents and see if he can go."_

"I'm at the Bolton's house now."

"_Let me speak to Lucille."_

Gabriella rushed back into the dinning room. "Mrs. Bolton, my mom wants to talk to you." Gabriella handed her phone to Troy's mom with a huge smile on her face.

"What's up?" Troy asked her.

"It's a surprise. Hopefully."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	5. Chapter 5

From the last part:

"_It's a surprise. Hopefully."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"We're going where?" Troy wasn't sure he'd heard his dad right.

"We're not going anywhere. You're going to Hawaii. Maui to be exact. Gabriella's mother will meet you at the airport. She's flying in from New York. Her plane is due in at 4:30. Your flight leaves for San Diego at 6:30 and then you will take a connecting flight to Hawaii. I mean, if you don't want to go…" His dad teased.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "This is really for real?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm going shopping in the morning. I wasn't planning on going anywhere this summer so I need beachwear. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I don't need anything, but I'll carry your bags." He grinned at her.

Lucille shook her head as she glared at Jack.

"What'd I do?" He asked his wife.

"I can't remember when the last time was that you offered to carry my shopping bags"

"Luc, you don't let me go shopping anymore. I mean I buy one little television."

She pointed to the very large flat screen on the wall. "Might I remind you of _our_ vacation this summer?"

"So this is really real?" Troy still couldn't get his head wrapped around the idea of the trip.

His mother smiled. "You're not going to believe it until you're on the plane, are you?"

"You're actually letting me go?"

Jack leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him. "Son, you've proven yourself responsible. Go to Hawaii and have some fun."

"This is off the hook!" He hugged his parents. "I'd better go pack." He grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Help me?"

"Sure."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was in the dressing room trying on swimsuits while Troy was sitting in a chair waiting for her. This would be much more fun for him if she would step out of the dressing room and model for him, but she told him he'd just have to wait until they were on the beach.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Sang Sharpay's voice.

Troy inwardly cringed. "Waiting for my girlfriend." As if on cue, Gabriella exited the dressing room.

"Sharpay, what a nice surprise." She kissed Troy sweetly. "I'm gonna go pay for these."

He in turned leaned down and kissed her. "Hurry back." He watched her butt sway as she walked toward the counter.

"So, Troy." Sharpay said attempting to bring Troy's attention back to her. "What are your plans for your week off?"

Troy looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend and then back to Sharpay. He then did something he never did. He lied. "We're heading down to Santa Rosa and Blue Hole."

"Sounds fun. Who's all going?"

"Just my family. Look, Sharpay, I gotta get going. Lots to do before we leave tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with Gabriella as possible."

Sharpay pouted. "Well have a nice trip."

"I'll do that." Troy quickly headed over to Gabriella and relayed his conversation.

"Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. "Why'd you lie?"

Troy shook his head. "I didn't want her showing up in Maui and ruining our vacation."

She kissed him. "Good move."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded. "I know she apologized, but I just don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay was walking through the mall dialing her phone. "Ryan, pack your camping gear. Were going to Santa Rosa."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

At 6:30 that evening, Gabriella, her mother and Troy were seated on a plane bound for San Diego.

"I can't believe your company is opening an office in Hawaii." Gabriella told her mother.

"We're still in negotiations. So while the two of you are frolicking on the beach, I'll be stuck in meetings." Her mom sighed. "But, the company has a suite at the Four Seasons on Maui so I will definitely be pampering myself in the spa after work."

Two hours later, they landed in San Diego, picked up their luggage and headed toward their next flight.

"How long is the flight?" Troy asked.

"About five and a half hours." Gabriella looked at her watch and reset it. "It's quarter to eight California time. It takes five and a half hours to get there and there's a three hour time difference. So we should land in Honolulu around eleven Hawaiian time and then we've gotta fly to Maui so we should get there before midnight."

Troy shook his head. "You're intelligence scares me some times."

Gabriella's mom laughed. "Troy, look at your itinerary."

He did and sure enough, there was their information. He playfully glared at his girlfriend. "Cute."

She giggled and smiled at him.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

It was after midnight in Maui when they got into their suite at the Four Seasons. They'd slept a bit on the plane, but they were still exhausted.

"Whoa! This is awesome." Troy said as he looked around the suite.

"Yes, it is impressive." Gabriella's mother said. "Okay, here are the sleeping arrangements. This is my room." She pointed to the door across the room. "That one is yours. Yours comes with rules. Do you know these rules or do I have to go over them."

"Troy and I have already gone over them with his parents, Mom. No sex." Gabriella yawned and grabbed her carry-on. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed."

Her mom and Troy watched her walk in to the bedroom.

"Gabriella's a bit grumpy when she's tired." Troy commented.

Her mom just laughed and headed for her bedroom.

Troy grabbed his and Gabriella's luggage and brought it into their bedroom. Instead of unpacking, he set the luggage down and grabbed his sweats, wife-beater, a clean pair of boxers and his bathroom kit from his bag. Then he sat on the bed, flipped on the TV and waited for his girlfriend to get out of the shower.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She looked around as if she was in a daze.

"Your suitcase is over there." He pointed to it. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Flying makes me really tired and a bit cranky."

Troy smiled. He stood up, put his arms around her and kissed the top of her wet head. "I'm gonna get a shower. Put your pajamas on and go to sleep."

She looked up at him and he kissed her gently. Then he headed for the bathroom.

Troy quickly showered and brushed his teeth. When he re-entered the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. Gabriella was laying on the bed sound asleep in a pair of lacy blue panties, holding her nightgown. He closed his eyes, swallowed, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The vision of his girl half naked on a bed was a teenage boy's dream.

His groin tightened. _"Just think about basketball,"_ became the mantra in his head. But his eyes betrayed him. They roamed over her pert breasts down to the blue lace. _"Basketball, basketball, basketball."_

He carefully took the nightgown from her, lifted her sleeping body and dressed her. He then pulled back the covers, picked her up and tucked her in. When he climbed in beside her, she snuggled closer to him. Troy wrapped her in her arms, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep breathing in her scent.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	6. Chapter 6

From the last part:

_He carefully took the nightgown from her, lifted her sleeping body and dressed her. He then pulled back the covers, picked her up and tucked her in. When he climbed in beside her, she snuggled closer to him. Troy wrapped her in her arms, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep breathing in her scent._

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella woke up nestled in Troy's arms. She could really get use to this. Carefully, she detangled from his arms, sat up and stretched. _"I don't remember putting this on."_ She thought.

"Morning, beautiful." Troy greeted.

She couldn't stop the smile that involuntarily appeared on her face. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"With you wrapped in my arms, I could sleep through anything." He sat up and kissed her forehead. "Ready to hit the beach?"

"Maybe after breakfast. I'm starved." She got out of bed and her gown fluttered to her knees. She strolled through the living room and into the kitchenette where she found a note from her mom written on an envelope.

_Gabi & Troy,_

_I'm in meetings all day. Order room service or eat at one of the restaurants in the hotel. Charge your meals to the room. Dress is casual, not in beachwear. I'm not sure how much cash you have, so here's some if you need it. Spend wisely. Call me only if there is an emergency._

_Mom_

Gabriella opened the envelope to find a hundred dollars.

"What's that?" Troy asked as he entered the room.

"Mom left some emergency cash. She's in meeting all day so were on our own." She looked around the room. "Do you see the room service menu? I'm so hungry/"

Troy looked around and then opened a drawer by the phone. "Tada!" He produced the menu.

"Mmm. Everything looks so good." Her mouth watered.

She ordered an assortment of fresh fruits, pastries, eggs, bacon, sausage, juices and milk. Much to Troy's surprise, she ate quite a bit.

"What?" She asked when she noticed him staring at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl eat like that in my life."

This made her giggle. "I guess you didn't notice that I didn't anything yesterday."

He shook his head.

"I get nauseous if I eat before, during or right after I fly so I don't eat at all. It's part of the reason I get so irritable when I fly. The day after, however, I'm so hungry, I eat pretty much everything I can get my hands on."

Troy couldn't help but smile and wink at her. "Good to know."

Gabriella tossed a piece of chocolate croissant at him. "You can be such a guy sometimes."

"That's why you love me." Troy caught his misspoke too late. "I mean, uh…"

She bit her bottom lip, got up from her seat and kissed him. "I'm gonna grab my suit and change in Mom's room." She kissed him again and disappeared into their room before reappearing with a beach bag in hand. "After you change we'll head down to the beach. "She went into her mother's room to change.

Troy quickly finished his breakfast, put their leftovers in the refrigerator for snacks later on and then went to change.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy had seen his girlfriend in her lifeguard swimsuit and because of her exhaustion the night before, he'd seen her topless, but the way Gabriella looked in her white bikini made his mouth water.

"_Thank God the water's cold." _ He thought as he splashed around in the Pacific Ocean with her.

She jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "This is so incredible. I'm so glad I get to share this with you."

He smiled as he looked into her sunglass covered eyes. "This is awesome." He kissed her and held her closer. "Your body is pretty awesome too." He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella blushed. "Not so bad yourself, Wildcat."

"Come on."

"Where to?" She asked as she followed him out of the water.

He led her to where there stuff was and handed her towel. Once they'd dried off and reapplied sunscreen, he grabbed a small canvas tote, took her hand and headed back toward the water but stopped where the sand was moist, but not saturated.

"What are we doing?"

Troy sat in the sand and opened the bag. He pulled out two small plastic shovels and three pails of different sizes. "Are you gonna help or do I have to build this castle myself?"

Gabriella couldn't help the laugh that escaped. She'd never in her life thought that at seventeen she'd be on a beach in Hawaii, building a sand castle with her boyfriend. "Where'd you get that?" She asked as she sat in the sand.

"It was in the room." He smiled and began speaking in a British accent. "Now Miss Montez, using your abundance of intellect that you possess, how exactly would one go about beginning the process of building a sand castle?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

They played in the sand for two hours. The result was a castle that looked like it had been on the losing side of a battle encircled by a large moat.

They stood back and looked at it.

"Wow. That sucks." Gabriella giggled.

"Pretty much." Troy grabbed her hand. "Let's go wash up." He led her to the water.

As they entered the ocean, Gabriella stopped, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

In turn, Troy picked her up can carried her into the water until they were waist deep. He began washing the sand from her body. When all of the sand was gone, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Gabriella rested her head on hi chest. "Much better. Not as scratchy."

The young couple stayed like that for a few minutes and then walked back to their stuff. After toweling off, Troy put on his t-shirt and Gabriella put her pink cover-up on. She then laid down on a white beach chair and pulled him down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

"_I could stay like this forever." _She thought.

Then, Troy's stomach growled.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella's mom had a dinner meeting. So the teens opted for a romantic dinner on the balcony of their room. The romance was enhanced by a beautiful sunset.

"I was thinkin' that we could go surfing in the morning and then maybe after lunch we could go shopping for souvenirs after lunch."

She nodded her head. "Sounds good. That reminds me, I need to call Taylor." She picked her cell up off the table and dialed.

"_Hey Gabs, how's Hawaii"_

"Absolutely heavenly. How's the situation there?"

Taylor chuckled. _"Girl, situation is the right word. A certain blond we know was trying to get a camping expedition to Blue Hole, but no one would go with her. Then Jason let it slip that you're in Hawaii. She's pissed. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up and interrupted your vacation."_

"No! Why is she trying to make my life as miserable as possible?"

"_Hmm, let's see. You're dating the most popular guy at East High, you've taken two shows away from her and she's a bitch."_

"Taylor!"

"_Oh, come on, you know you were thinking it."_

"True." She blew out a deep breath. "I'm going to call Ryan. Maybe get a heads up and do some damage control."

"_Okay. Have fun and I'll see you when you get home."_

"Bye."

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay knows we're here." She dialed Ryan's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Ryan, it's Gabriella. Where's Sharpay?"

"_In her room packing. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know how my sister gets. I don't know what else to do?"_

"Your parents are letting her come here?"

"_I don't even think she asked. It's after midnight here, but I think I'm gonna wake Mom up and see what I can do."_

"Thanks Ryan. I really appreciate it."

"_You owe me brownies."_

She disconnected the call.

"Well?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Ryan's going to see what he could do."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay was finishing packing her carry-on when her mom entered her room.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Hawaii. I need a break from all of the banging from the repairs."

"I don't think so." Her mother told her.

"Excuse me, what?!!!"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	7. Chapter 7

From the last part:

"_Excuse me, what?!!!"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"You heard me."

"But Mother, this has been such a stressful few weeks. Especially since my car got flattened by the tree those valet oafs parked it under. I really, really need this."

Mrs. Evans placed her hands on her hips. "No." She crossed her arms. "I have been informed by several people of your shenanigans at the club. Since when do you tell an adult how to do his job?"

Sharpay acted shocked. "Mother, I would never be disrespectful of my elders."

"Young lady, I'm not stupid. For too long, your father and I have allowed you to do whatever you've wanted, but that stops now. You have been making Thomas's life a living hell."

"How? I just asked him…"

"Asked? Sharpay, you have threatened his job constantly. You only think of yourself. You treat your brother as your personal servant. And then there is the whole Troy Bolton situation."

"Troy will never reach his potential unless I…"

"Troy Bolton is not available. What about that young Zeke fellow. He's quite smitten with you. Plus, from what I'm told, he has the potential of becoming a world class pastry chef."

"Zeke is sweet, but he's not Troy."

"Troy has girlfriend. A wonderful young woman who is smart and talented and your jealousy of her relationship with Troy is very unbecoming."

"Troy should be my boyfriend. If she hadn't shown up…"

"Sharpay, you haven't shown any interest in him until this summer."

The young blonde was getting very annoyed with her mother. "I've been interested, Mother. I have just had my priorities. You know how much time the Drama Club takes up."

Mrs. Evans sighed. "You are to leave Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez alone. Stop trying to jeopardize their relationship. I've talk to your father and we've decided that if your behavior does not drastically change over the rest of the summer, you'll be attending Blessed Sacrament in the fall."

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "That's a convent!"

"No. It's an all girl Catholic School." Her mother corrected. "Unpack and go to bed."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Ryan had been listening from the hall and ducked behind a large planter when his mom left his sister's room. He smiled when he heard his Sharpay scream. Laughing, he dialed Gabriella's cell number.

"_Hello."_ Troy answered his girlfriend's phone.

"Troy, it's Ryan. Is Gabriella available?"

"_She's in the shower. What's going on with your sister, man?"_

"She won't be intruding on you vacation. So tell Gabriella that it's been taken care of … and she owes me some of her mom's brownies."

Troy laughed. _"Thanks Ryan. Much gratitude, man."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy was lying on their bed with his hands behind his head when Gabriella came out of the bathroom.

"Did I hear my phone?"

Troy sat up. "Yeah, it was Ryan. Sharpay's not going to be crashing our paradise. Oh, and you owe Ryan brownies."

Gabriella sighed in relief. "I just don't get her. I've always tried to be nice to her. I've gone out of my way to be nice to her and she's determined to make my life hell." She sat beside Troy on the bed.

He put his arms around her. "Because she's been allowed to. You're the first person I've ever actually seen tell her off."

She smiled. "That did feel good." She leaned her head on his chest. "I was just fed up. Ryan worked so hard and she was treating him like crap and I didn't want to see him hurt."

Troy groaned.

"What?"

"You hanging out with Ryan really bugged me."

She sat up. "And the whole Sharpay thing didn't bug me?" Gabriella looked at him. "Ryan's my friend, Troy. He was there for me when you were being monopolized by Sharpay, the U of A basketball team, Sharpay." Tears filled her eyes. "I know how worried you were about your future and I know what she was offering." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "But do have any idea how hurt I was? I felt like you chose her over me."

Troy pulled her into his lap and wiped her tears. "Gabriella, baby, I don't know what I can say or what I can do to ever make up for the way I hurt you. Saying I'm sorry will never be enough. But I can promise that I will never lose sight of what's important to me." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "You're what's important to me." He sighed. "I've got something for you." He sat her back on the bed, got up and walked over to the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and grabbed a small black box. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and turned to face her. He swallowed. "I got this for you before we left Albuquerque. I was planning on giving it to you our last night here, but I think now is a better time." He handed her the box.

Gabriella slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold band. "Troy…"

He took the ring from the box and placed it on the third finger of her right hand. "I love you Gabriella."

She launched herself into his arms. "Oh Troy, I love you too." She brushed her hand over his face and kissed him. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and smiled. "I have something for you too. She crawled across the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. She grabbed the small box from inside and then crawled back to Troy. "I got this for you before we left also."

He opened the box and inside was a silver band. He took his class ring off and held his right hand out to her.

Gabriella took the ring from the box and placed it on his finger. "I do love you Troy Bolton. My heart belongs to you."

Troy kissed her with all of the passion and desire he had for her. "I've got one more thing for you." He took her hand once more and slid his class ring on her pointer finger. "Our bands are a symbol of our commitment to us. But this ring lets everyone in the school know you're my girl."

"Your girl." She smiled as she looked at her hand. "I like the sound of that." She jumped onto his lap and attacked him. A lengthy make out session ensued.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

After a morning spent on the beach, Troy and Gabriella decided to spend the afternoon souvenir shopping. They picked up t-shirts, jewelry, postcards and other touristy things for their friends and Troy's parents. When Troy's stomach growled they decided to go back to the hotel. Lunch was at the poolside restaurant where they dined on food that was quite like the gourmet fare served at Lava Springs.

When they went up to their room, Gabriella was shocked to find her mother sitting at the desk typing away on her laptop.

"Hi Mom. Did your meetings end early?" Gabriella put her purse down on the couch.

"I guess you can say that." She finished typing what she was working on and sent the e-mail. "Everything is signed, sealed and on its way to be delivered." Her mom lifted her arms over her head as she stretched. "There is a party tonight in the Ballroom Foyer. You're both invited if you'd like to go."

Troy looked to Gabriella and she nodded. "Sure. What should we wear?"

"Nothing that you have here. We'll need to go shopping. Well, the two of you do, but I'll tag along and pay."

The trip to the local mall was extremely successful. Troy scored a gray sports coat, white dress shirt, black slacks, a thin, black tie and black dress shoes. Gabriella got a black mini-dress and strappy high-heeled sandals.

As Troy dressed in their room, Gabriella dressed in her mom's room.

"What do you think?" She asked her mother as she twirled around.

"Mija, you look beautiful. I especially like the accessories on your left hand."

Gabriella blushed. "He gave them to me last night."

Her mom smiled. "My baby's growing up." She hugged her daughter until Gabriella sighed. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "It's getting hard, Mom. My head tells me that waiting is the right thing to do, but heart and especially my body are telling me to ignore what my head is telling me,"

Ms. Montez blew out a deep breath. _This is it. Don't blow it._ She thought to herself. "Have you discussed this with Troy?"


	8. Chapter 8

From the last part:

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "It's getting hard, Mom. My head tells me that waiting is the right thing to do, but heart and especially my body are telling me to ignore what my head is telling me,"_

_Ms. Montez blew out a deep breath. 'This is it. Don't blow it.' She thought to herself. "Have you discussed this with Troy?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"Not since we've been here. We talked a lot when he stayed the night."

Her mother nodded. "You said he wanted to be a part of our agreement, how exactly?" 

"Talking to his parents and to you before we…" Gabriella closed her eyes. Even though she and her mother were extremely close and talked about everything, the whole sex thing was not easy. "I love him, Mom. When he stayed over, we talked about everything. It felt so natural with him. I can honestly say that I see my future with him."

Her mother hugged her. "Baby, to be on the safe side, when we get back to Albuquerque, I think you should go to my gynecologist and go on the pill. I'm not telling you to instantly become sexually active, but I think that if you and Troy have talked about it and you are mature enough to begin an adult relationship, than you should be prepared." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be. So, I guess we fulfilled our part of the agreement, huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks Mom. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mija. Now, go tell Troy there's no need for him to come talk to me. I don't know if I could make it through the whole _What are your intentions towards my daughter? _speech. Now, let me finish getting ready." She kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be out in a few minutes." She watched Gabriella leave the room and then flopped down into the large chair behind her. She looked up and shook her head. "Mommy, you always said I'd get paid back for all of the trouble I caused you. I know you're looking down laughing at me right now."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The party was actually a lot of fun. They were the only ones there under the age of 30, but people seemed genuinely interested in talking to them. No one treated them like they were seventeen year old kids.

Then someone broke out the karaoke machine. It was awful. Admittedly, alcohol had been consumed that evening, but not nearly enough to make people sing that badly.

"Why don't the two of you go up there and show them how it's done?" Gabriella's mom suggested.

Troy smiled at his girlfriend. "I will if you will."

She let out a deep breath. "I guess."

Troy got up and signed his and Gabriella's names on the list and waited for them to be called.

The song that was selected for them was "Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You" by Roberta Flack and Peabo Bryson. It was way before there time, but thankfully they both had parents who were children of the eighties. They both grew up listening to the song.

When the song ended, the room erupted in applause.

"You kids are amazing!" One of her mother's colleagues raved. "Have you ever thought of performing professionally?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Singing's not really our thing." Troy told him.

"We just do it for fun." Gabriella added.

"Well, you're really talented."

"Thank you." They said together.

The rest of the night's conversation when the same way. Everyone was very impressed with their talent.

Around eleven, Gabriella yawned.

"Tired?" Troy asked her.

She nodded. "Let me find my mom and we can go to the room."

After finding her mother, the teens headed to their suite.

"I'm not really tired you know."

Troy smiled. "I know."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy unlocked their suite's door and held it open for Gabriella. As he entered behind her, he shut the door. He then grabbed her around the waist, turned her to face him and he kissed her.

She moaned in his mouth. "Troy." She whispered.

His lips traveled down her neck, stopping at that sensitive spot above her collar bone. One hand stayed tangled in her hair and the other roamed her body.

"Oh…" She sighed. Her entire body was tingling. "Mmm … oh Troy." Her arms locked around his neck.

Troy looked down into her eyes. "Come on." He led her to their bedroom. "I need to tell you something."

Gabriella felt a bit worried. "What is it?"

He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "I, uh, I talked to my parents tonight … about us." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "I know we were supposed to talk to them together, but…" He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "It's getting really hard being so close to you and sleeping in the same bed with you and stopping. You know?"

She nodded trying not to smile.

"I know still need to talk to your mom…"

"No we don't. I talked to my mom tonight. I'm going to the doctor when we get home."

Troy had to blink a couple of times. "Whoa. Great minds, huh?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Troy Bolton, with all of my heart. However, we still have a bit of a wait. I have to make sure that I'm on the right birth control and then we have to wait for at least a month until it becomes effective. And…"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I love you, too Gabriella. I am more willing to wait for as long as we need to, but there are other things we can do."

"Like what?"

He pulled her closer. "Like very heated make out sessions. Maybe a little hand roaming. A lot of kissing and … touching."

"Touching huh?"

Troy nodded. "Definitely a lot of touching." His lips crashed into hers.

"I like touching." She placed her hand on his face and kissed him passionately.

Troy stepped back. "Why don't you go shower in your mom's bathroom and change into your pajamas and I'll use ours. Meet me in the living room and we'll not watch a movie and make out 'til your mom gets in."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

By the time Gabriella walked out of her mother's room, Troy had popcorn on the table and pillows off the couch. He was wearing a pair of red and white plaid pajama pants and an East High Basketball t-shirt.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her. She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a Property of East High Basketball t-shirt. "You look really sexy, Wildcat."

She sat next to him. "Thanks." She looked at the popcorn and grinned. "I thought we weren't 'watching' a movie?"

"It's for show. We don't want your mother thinking we're slaves to our hormones." He grabbed a handful and stuffed it into his mouth. "Gotta make it look real."

She laughed and grabbed a handful herself.

They both sat on the couch and Troy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped channels until he hit a movie channel.

"What are we going to watch?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He grinned and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. "Come here."

Gabriella jumped on his lap and a very intense and heated make out session began.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

When Ms. Montez arrived back at the suite it was well after midnight. She entered to find her seventeen year old daughter wrapped in her hunky boyfriend's arms on the couch sound asleep.

She sighed. "Must be nice." She walked over to the couple and gently touched her daughter's arm. "Mija, sweetie, wake up."

Gabriella's eyelids fluttered open. "Hi Mom."

"Hi. Why don't you wake Troy up and go to your room." She kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Mom." She sat up and looked down at her boyfriend. He looked like a sweet little boy as he slept. "Troy." She leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

Troy licked his lips as his blue eyes opened. "Hey, gorgeous. " He scratched his chest. "What's up?"

She grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

He gave her the sexiest grin she'd ever seen. "What cha got planned for me?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

I must apologize for the delay of this part. Between midterms, projects, papers and a TA who is driving me absolutely insane, I've barely had time to write. But please, don't give up on me. I will continue this story until it runs its course. And trust me I don't see the end coming anytime.

I really want you to know how much your reviews mean to me. I already have an outline to the entire story, but if you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen in my story, let me know. I can't promise that I'll use your idea, but if it fits into my outline, I will consider it. Think of it as my version of what Disney did.

Thanks to all,

Su


	9. Chapter 9

From the last part:

_She grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go to bed."_

_He gave her the sexiest grin she'd ever seen. "What cha got planned for me?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"Sleep, Troy. Nothing but sleep. We only have a couple more days here."

Troy sighed. "You're no fun."

"That's not what you said a couple of hours ago." Gabriella laughed as she walked into their room.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The next two days seemed to fly by. Since her mother's business was finished, the three of them did all of the touristy things Maui had to offer, Luau, hula lessons, Troy in a grass skirt was a riot.

The morning of their departure from paradise Troy woke to his girlfriend wrapped around him. _"I'm gonna miss this."_ He sighed. The past week had been amazing. His and Gabriella's relationship had grown so much not just physically, but emotionally as well. He looked at her sleeping face.

Slowly, her eyes opened. Seeing Troy looking at her made her smile. "Morning." She greeted barely opening her mouth.

"Good morning." He winced. "Sorry. Morning breath. Let's got brush."

The young couple got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Then they set about brushing their teeth at the bathroom's double sinks. When they were both done, Troy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Good morning." He kissed her thoroughly.

"Mmm, I like your fresh breath kisses." She kissed him again. "Of course, I like all your kisses."

A knock came from the bedroom door. "Gabriella, Troy, are you awake?"

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and opened the door. "We're up. We were just brushing our teeth."

Ms. Montez walked in the room. "So here's the situation, I have to fly to New York and then to London. I'll be flying with you to San Diego, but then you'll be on your own getting back to New Mexico."

Her daughter's face fell. "How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Probably until school starts, sweetie." She brushed Gabriella's hair behind her ear. "You have an appointment with Dr. Littleton on Tuesday at 2:45. I talked to her so all you have to do is show up."

Gabriella nodded. "I'll need to pay all the bills for at least three months." She blew out a deep breath.

Her mom nodded. "Don't worry. I'll transfer the money into your account."

"Okay." She looked at her mother. "I'm gonna get a shower and start packing."

"Gabi…" Her mother started, but Gabriella walked into the bathroom with out answering her. "Watch out for my baby, Troy."

He nodded. "You know I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know." She headed out of the room, but stopped. "I trust you Troy." She left the room.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The plane rides to both San Diego and Albuquerque were relatively uneventful. Gabriella did however get a bit weepy when she had to say goodbye to her mother.

Now they were in Baggage Claim waiting for their luggage to appear on the carousel.

"How ya doin'?" Troy asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm feeling a little selfish. My mom is doing this so I can stay here and I'm whining about it."

Troy put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Gabriella, you are the least selfish person I've ever met. You just don't wanna stay by yourself."

She nodded.

"I can stay with you if you want."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm sure your parents would rather you stay at home tonight." She sighed. "I'll be fine by myself. Besides, I have a ton of laundry to do and I need to rework the schedule for Tuesday afternoon."

"I'll cancel whatever lessons I have for then too. I want to go with you."

"There's really no need." She tried to assure him. "It's a really embarrassing conversation followed by a really embarrassing exam."

He pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes. "I'll drive you and sit in the waiting room then. We're in this together." He kissed her lips sweetly."

A few minutes later, their luggage appeared and they were off to find Troy's dad who was waiting for them in Passenger Pick-up.

"Wow, son, nice tan." Jack said as he greeted Troy with a hug. Then he took Gabriella's bag suitcase from her. "I take it you had an incredible time?"

"It was amazing Coach Bolton. Everything was so beautiful and I can't wait to show you the pictures my mom took of Troy in a grass skirt, learning how to Hula." Gabriella laughed as her smile finally came back.

Jack looked at Troy. "Grass skirt?"

"Hey, I was double teamed." He said defending himself. "Those Montez women can be brutal." He shivered earning him a backhanded slap on the arm from his girlfriend. "See what I mean?"

His dad just laughed.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a black tank as she put another load of laundry in the washer. She'd found several articles of Troy's clothing mixed in with hers when she unpacked. They still smelled like him which almost caused her to call him and invite him over. But her better judgment made her stop. It was late and she was sure that he was in bed by now.

Her cell rang. "Hello."

"_I miss you."_

She couldn't help but smile. "I miss you too, Troy. It's gonna be so lonely tonight."

"_No it's not. Open your front door."_

"Why?"

"_Just go open it."_

She walked from the laundry room in the back of the house to the front door. She slowly opened it finding her boyfriend on the front porch holding a rose. She closed her phone. "What are you doing here?" She took the rose, let him in and shut the door behind him.

"I was talking to my parents. I told them about your mom and how she's gonna be gone for the rest of the summer. And I told them how I hated that you'd be home alone for so long. Then, I might have suggested that I might stay here with you. My mom called your mom and she said that it's okay with her if it's okay with you and Hawaii rules apply."

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. "Your parents are okay with you moving in here, even temporarily?"

He gave her a sexy smile. "Not at first. But I told them that we're being adult and responsible about our relationship. That we are not having sex yet, but when we do decide the time is right, that you will be on the right birth control for you and that I will always wear a condom."

She was taken aback. "You actually said that to your parents?"

"No. What I actually told them was that I hated the thought of you being all alone in the house at night."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "I love you. You're a little weird sometimes, but I love you."

He got a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, you think I'm weird, huh? I'll show you weird." He picked her up twirled her around and dropped her on the couch. He then lay on top of her and started making out with her.

"Troy." She breathed, her body arched toward his.

Troy's body began grinding against Gabriella. "I love you. I want you so much."

"Yes." Was all she said and before she knew it, their clothes seemed to dissolve. Her breathing was hard, her heart was pounding and her most feminine part was aching. And as Troy was about to make them one, a loud noise made her jump.

Gabriella was yanked out of her dream by her ringing phone. Like her dream, her heart was pounding, she was breathing hard and her most feminine part was aching.

Slowly, she calmed her self and answered the offending piece of technology. "Hello?"

"_I miss you."  
_

Gabriella felt chills all over her body.


	10. Chapter 10

From the last part:

_Slowly, she calmed her self and answered the offending piece of technology. "Hello?"_

"_I miss you."  
_

_Gabriella felt chills all over her body._

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"You can't possibly miss me as much as I miss you."

Troy groaned. _"I've been laying here for hours trying to sleep and all I can do is think about you and Hawaii and you sleeping in my arms in Hawaii."_

She took a deep breath. "I was sleeping on the couch because my bed's too lonely."

"_I didn't mean to wake you."_

"I wasn't really sleeping, just kind of napping between loads of laundry. By the way, I'm confiscating the two t-shirts and the pair of boxers that I found in my suitcase."

Troy laughed. _"I doubt my boxers will fit you, but you can keep them. Besides, I plan on keeping the lacy blue panties I found mixed with my clothes."_

Gabriella looked down at the t-shirt and boxers she was wearing. "Well, I'm wearing yours."

"_Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but…"_

"Troy!"

"_I'm kidding. They are tucked safely away."_ He breathed out heavily. _"I really wish you would have come home with me. Then maybe I could sleep."_

"Well, Mr. Fulton's message said that the club wasn't reopening until Thursday so you can always come over in the morning and we could get some sleep then."

"_Mmm … I like the sound of that. But in the meantime, what should we do to pass the time?"_

Gabriella smiled. "I guess we can talk all night."

"_Sounds good to me."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy woke to his girlfriend kissing his bare chest. He'd arrived at Gabriella's house a little after 7 AM and after about ten minutes of making out, they headed up to her bedroom and went to sleep. That was nine hours ago. Now, she was marking him.

His fingers tangled themselves in her hair. "God, baby, that feels…" He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat. "Baby, you really need to stop."

She looked up into his eyes. "Don't wanna. I'm tired of stopping." She moved her face inches from his and kissed him.

His arms went around her as he deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended due to lack of oxygen, he caressed her face. "We're not ready. Neither on of us is prepared for this to go any further. We go to the doctor tomorrow. I won't let anything happen to you, Gabriella. That's a promise I made to myself and to your mother."

"My body aches for you, Troy. Just … touch me." She placed his hand on her stomach.

Gently, Troy's hand began making circles on her abdomen as his lips covered hers. Then, ever so slowly, his hand move down under the waistband of his boxers that she was wearing. "We're good?" He asked breathlessly.

She nodded.

His hand continued its southern journey. Soon, his fingers reached their goal.

A soft moan escaped Gabriella's lips. "Ooh … mmm…"

Troy's other hand began kneading her breasts.

"Oh God … Oh Troy…" His middle finger was doing magical things to her and she moved against his hand.

Troy's lower region was feeling a little tight as he watched her writhe beneath his touch. "You are so beautiful."

"Mmm…" Was all she could say. Suddenly an amazing feeling took over her body. Gabriella Montez, freaky genius girl, was seeing stars.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay was sitting in her room, looking in her mirror and pouting. "I can't believe Mother refused to let me go to Hawaii." She looked at her dog. "I should have just gone anyway, huh Boi? It's not like she'd actually send me to Catholic school. She's never punished me in my life." Glancing back at her mirror, she grinned.

"You're up to something." Ryan said from the doorway.

She placed her hand on her chest with an exaggerated gasp. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Shar. I know you. I know you better than anyone else. You're plotting."

She shrugged. "So what if I am? I'll get my way Ry. I'm just having a few setbacks."

Ryan shook his head. "You know, go ahead. Do whatever you're gonna do. But let me warn you, Mom and Dad are serious. So when you get caught doing whatever you're planning on doing, I _will_ tell you I told you so. Enjoy the convent, Sis." He left whistling as he went.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy blew out a deep breath when he came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. After he'd satisfied Gabriella, she'd fallen asleep. He was left with an extremely painful situation, so he had gone into her bathroom to release himself. Masturbation had become a part of his daily routine since he'd met Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella's phone started ringing. Troy was going to answer so it wouldn't wake her up, but she was already reaching for it.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft. "Oh hey, Ryan. What's up? … It was incredible. We had so much fun." She winked and smiled at Troy. "Thanks for keeping Sharpay away." She bit her lip as she listened. "Are you serious? Do you know what she has planned?" She looked at Troy and shook her head. "I really appreciate this Ryan. … Okay, I'll see you Thursday. Bye." She disconnected the call and sighed. "Ryan said that Sharpay is up to something again. He doesn't know what yet, but he's going to keep an eye on her."

Troy sat on the bed. "We'll be ready for her this time." He kissed her forehead. "Nothing is gonna come between us ever again. I promise you that."

She nodded. "I know." She stretched. "I'm gonna get a shower and then we are going to eat. I'm starved." She scooted off of the bed.

"I'll call my folks and let them know I'm staying here tonight."

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want you staying here by yourself." He laughed a sigh. "At least that's what I'm going to tell them."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy checked his cell phone. It was 3:30 and Gabriella was still in the doctor's office. To pass the time, he had read some pamphlets. Not such a great idea he came to realize once he'd read the one about everything a woman has to go through in order to go on birth control. The exam itself was so invasive that he couldn't believe that Gabriella would subject herself to it for him. Okay, so it was for her too. He checked his phone again. 3:33. _UGH!_ He was getting more and more antsy. At 3:42, she walked out of the office.

She looked a little pale. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sorry it took so long. We went over everything and then decided which pill is best for me, the Pill, the Patch or the Shot.

He grabbed her hand and they headed to the parking garage. "And…"

"Well, we ruled the Patch out right away. Since I'm a lifeguard, I didn't want to take a chance of it fall off in the water."

"Very wise of you."

"Thank you. Then we discussed the pill. A very good option, but I was afraid that I would forget to take it. So, she gave me the Shot."

"How does that work?" He asked as he unlocked her door to let her in his truck and then jogged around to the driver's side. Gabriella unlocked his door.

"I go to her office every twelve weeks and get a shot. Dr. Littleton's office will call and remind me a week before my appointment."

"I'll make sure that I write it on my calendar too."

Gabriella smiled and then kissed him. "I love you. I don't know any other boyfriend who would do this."

"Like I said before, this is about both of us." He kissed her and then licked his lips. "So, how long until this shot becomes affective?"

"Dr. Littleton said that as long as we use condoms every time, we can have sex whenever we're ready." 

"Really." He grinned. "So when do you think we'll be ready?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with her big brown eyes. "How long will it take to get to my house?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Thanks for all of the reviews. Y'all really know how to make a girl feel appreciated!

Su


	11. Chapter 11

From the last part:

"_Dr. Littleton said that as long as we use condoms every time, we can have sex whenever we're ready."  
_

"_Really." He grinned. "So when do you think we'll be ready?"_

_Gabriella looked at Troy with her big brown eyes. "How long will it take to get to my house?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"What?" Troy's voice cracked.

Gabriella cracked up. "I wish you could see your face. I can't tell if you want to have sex or if you're scared to death."

He swallowed. "Hey, no fear here. If you're serious…"

"Troy, no offense, but I want a little romance."

Troy grinned. "Romance, huh?"

She scooted next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "This isn't just sex Troy, you know that. This is the next level of our commitment to each other." She twisted the gold ring around her finger.

He put his hand on her thigh as he continued to drive. If she wanted romance, he'd give her romance. He just needed a few days in order to make everything perfect.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Two days later they were back at Lava Springs. Even though they'd seen each other periodically during the day, Gabriella couldn't help missing Troy. But like the professional she was, her eyes never left the water.

At 1:30 she headed into the kitchen for lunch. Troy was sitting with Chad and Taylor.

"There's my girl." Troy said as he stood up and greeted her with a kiss. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

Troy held her chair out for her and went to get her lunch. "Here you go." He set the plate in front of her.

Gabriella's mouth began to water as she looked down at the grilled chicken sandwich in front of her. "How did you know that this is what I wanted?"

He smiled at her and whispered in her ear. "You talk in your sleep." He kissed her cheek and sat down beside her.

"The two of you are sickeningly sweet." Chad shook his head.

Taylor swatted his shoulder. "You should be so sweet." She told him. "If I was you I'd be taking notes."

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

Lunch was over all too soon. Gabriella headed back to the pool and Troy went back to the Club House. He had been trying to think of something really romantic for their first time. Too bad they weren't still in Hawaii. A tropical setting would… Troy snapped his finger. "Perfect." He took his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"_East High Security, this is Jerry."_

He smiled. "Jerry, hi, it's Troy Bolton. Listen, you like to play golf, right?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Saturday finally arrived. Troy's plans were all laid out. He was picking up Gabriella at 7:00 for a romantic dinner and then he would make love to her in the most romantic setting he knew. This would mean something to her. To both of them.

He loaded his truck with all of the necessities that he would need, and headed off to the location to set the scene. When he was on his way back home, he had one more stop to make.

Walking into the small, out of the way drug store, Troy made his way to the condom aisle. He was shocked to see the many different kinds; for her pleasure, his pleasure, devices in the tip for maximum pleasure. "What the hell?"

"Troy?"

His heart started beating faster as he recognized the voice. He turned slowly to see his principal wearing a store smock. "Mr. Matsui, what are you doing here?" His voice squeaked.

"My brother owns this place. He's the pharmacist. His wife's mother's sick, so I'm helping out while she helps her recover." He pointed to the vast amount of condoms. "Can I help you find something?"

Troy's face felt red. "No, no. I just…" But he stopped his denial. If he was old enough to have sex, he was old enough to be honest about what he was doing. "Actually, yes. How do I know which one is the right one? I mean they teach us about these in heath class, but they didn't tell us which one was the best to use."

Mr. Matsui sighed. _At least he's being responsible._ "Well, you want latex because it provides the best protection."

"That I know." He pointed to the selections. "But which one, which brand? With or without…" he picked one up, "whatever this is."

The principal bit his lip. "This is your first time? Buying these, I mean?"

Troy nodded. "Yes, to both."

Matsui searched the selection and then grabbed a box. "This is your best choice. It's got a spermicide called Nonoxynol 9. It helps prevent pregnancy and disease."

The teenager took the box and looked at it. "Thanks sir." He silently laughed. "Condom brands. That's the one thing Dad and I didn't talk about."

"I'm glad I could help. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No sir. I've got everything else I need."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was standing in a towel, looking through her closet. Troy would be there to pick her up in an hour and she still didn't know what she was going to wear. All he told her was that they were going to the new restaurant. It was a really nice place so she knew she should at least wear a dress. "But which one?"

She picked up her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"_Hey gorgeous."_

"I don't know what to wear."

"_What about the dress you wore for our picnic on the golf course? The orange one with the white dots on it. It's one of my favorites."_

She smiled. "I think you just like that one because of how it clung to me when it got wet."

He laughed. _"That's just one of the reasons."_

"Okay. Thanks for the help. I'll see you in an hour."

"_I love you, Gabriella."_

"I love you too."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy's stomach was a little jumpy when he rang the doorbell. When she opened the door, his heart started pounding. She looked beautiful. She was wearing the dress he'd suggested with a pair of white flats and her hair was piled on top of her head. "You look incredible." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a black vest, a white t-shirt and a pair of black dress shoes. "I found it in my closet. Mom went shopping when we were in Hawaii." He took her hand. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Just let me grab my purse."

After Gabriella got her purse and locked her house, Troy took her hand, walked her to his dad's Audi and opened the door for her.

"Where's your truck?" She asked.

He got in the car and started it. "The body shop." He pulled out onto the street. "I'm having it painted. It might not be new, but by the time I'm finished with it, it's gonna be sweet."

She looked at him with concern. "I thought you were saving your money for college?"

He nodded. "Oh, I'm still saving, but um, I talked to Mr. Evans last night. I've been offered a full ride to U of A. Regardless of how this season goes, they want me. He said that the Boosters liked what they saw on the court and at the show." He smiled. "I know this is a huge relief to my parents."

"Troy, that's wonderful. You really deserve it."

"I don't know if I deserve it, but I'm glad my parents won't have to worry about it anymore."

Gabriella put her hand on his. "You _do _deserve it. I'm really proud of you Troy."

He squeezed her hand as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Thank you."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"Dinner was wonderful Troy, thank you." She kissed him as he opened the car door for her.

"The night's not over yet my beautiful Miss Montez." He got in on his side. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." She caressed his face.

He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a black sleep mask. He handed it to her. "I need you to put this on."

Without hesitation, Gabrielle put on the mask.

Troy took a deep breath, started the car and headed towards their destination. Knowing how good Gabriella's sense of direction was, he took a few extra turns. When they arrived, Troy got out of the car and then opened her door.

"Do you still trust me?"

"Always."

He clasped their hands together and the started walking. He led her through a door and up a flight of stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, he took the blindfold off of her.

Gabriella gasped. "Oh Troy. It's so beautiful."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Please don't throw anything at me. The next part will be well worth the wait. Trust me. I just want to do it justice. Thanks for all of the incredible reviews. I've had a really bad week and you perked me up.

SuÄhdO j


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the part many of you have been waiting for. It's not explicit, but be warned.

From the last part:

"_Do you still trust me?"_

"_Always."_

_He clasped their hands together and the started walking. He led her through a door and up a flight of stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, he took the blindfold off of her._

_Gabriella gasped. "Oh Troy. It's so beautiful."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

She couldn't believe her eyes. They were on the rooftop garden and Troy had transformed it into a tropical love nest. The benches had been moved and a thick foam mattress covered in red satin sheets and pillows lie on the ground. She licked her dry lips. "Troy, how did you…"

"The head security guard is a golf nut and a U of A fan. I set up a golf match for him with three of the Redhawks. In exchange, we get tonight."

Gabriella jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you."

Slowly they started undressing each other. Troy was left in a pair of red boxers and Gabriella in a pair of panties and strapless bra that matched her dress.

He visibly hardened.

She blushed. "I guess you like them, huh."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do." He pointed to the bed. "Maybe we should…"

Gabriella pulled the top sheet back. "What's this?" She pointed to the large blue and white square on the bed.

Troy panicked. "Uh, well, I mean this is our first time and your, you know, gonna … bleed. So I thought…"

"You really thought of everything, Troy." She lay on the bed and held her arms out to him. "Come here."

He lay down beside her and kissed her passionately. His kisses traveled across her cheek and down her neck. His fingers nimbly unfastened the front clasp of her bra releasing her beauty. His lips made their way down to the dark circle of her breast and he began to suckle one as his hand caressed the other.

Gabriella's body arched at the pleasure Troy was sending throughout her body. One hand was above her head and the other was entangled in his thick hair. "Oh Troy…"

Troy continued his journey down her body, kissing his way down to her navel. His fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her panties and he looked to her face for permission. With her smile, he lowered them down her legs. "You are so beautiful."

She groaned as he continued his journey down her body.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She sat up on her elbows.

He shook his head and licked his lips. "Can I … do you mind if I…" He pointed to the neatly trimmed patch of hair between her thighs.

Gabriella swallowed as she realized what he was asking. "If you want to."

Troy didn't hesitate once permission was given. His mouth found its desired spot. He closed his eyes as his tongue began to work magic on her nether region.

"Mmm…" She was writhing beneath him. Troy was doing amazing things to her and her head was swimming. "Uh…" Her breathing was becoming erratic. "Troy … Troy … OHH!"

Troy's mouth filled with nectar of ambrosia and he took every drop offered. As he let her breathing calm, he grabbed a condom from beside the bed and removed his boxers.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide at the size of him. "I guess it's true what they say about big feet, huh?"

Troy blushed. "Thank you?" He was fumbling with the condom wrapper.

"Let me." She took it from him. "Are you sure you don't want me to … return the…"

"No." He shook his head. "I won't be able to…"

She nodded. "Lie down." He did and she carefully opened the wrapper and with delicate fingers, sheathed his manhood. She then straddled him.

Troy helped her guide him to her entrance. "No turning back."

She smiled. "No turning back. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

With those words, Gabriella and Troy became one. She gasped as he broke through her virginity but after a few minutes, the pain subsided and she began to move against him. She placed her hand against his chest as she leaned forward, pushing him deeper.

"Oh man…" It was Troy's turn to revel in the sensations. "Oh baby, that feels … so good."

She increased her speed. The way they were joined was causing her body to spasm. Her walls tightened around him.

"Oh GOD!" Troy knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He flipped them over and continued to move inside of her. It wasn't until she wrapped her legs around his waist that he completely lost himself inside her. "AAAH!"

For a few moments afterwards, their bodies continued jerking against each other.

Troy brushed Gabriella's sweaty hair from her forehead and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I don't think I have the words to describe what I'm feeling. It's so much more than love Troy."

He leaned down and kissed her and began to grow inside her once more.

But before anything could start up again, she stopped him. "We need to get another condom."

He nodded and with her help removed the condom and replaced it. This time, he entered her slowly. He wanted to take it slow. He wanted to savor every moment. But being seventeen worked against him. All too soon he was pounding into her. As much as he wanted to satisfy her, it wasn't going to happen this time.

He collapsed on top of her and when he caught his breath, he apologized. "I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't stop." He slipped out of her and removed the condom himself this time.

"It's okay." She took his fingers and placed them where his manhood had been. "This will work just as well."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

An hour later, they lay wrapped in each other's arms under the satin sheet.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled as her fingers drew circles on his chest. "Wonderful. Happy. Loved. Sore." She giggled. "But it's a good sore."

Suddenly, the alarm on Troy's phone went off.

"What's that?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "Times up. Jerry's shift ends in thirty minutes."

Gabriella sighed. "Oh." She looked for her dress. "How are we going to load this into your dad's car?"

"The mattress folds up and it will all fit in the trunk."

"Okay."

After getting dressed, they gathered everything and headed to the car. The drive to Gabriella's house seemed to take forever. When they got there, she suddenly felt apprehensive at the thought of being alone.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah. I already told my parents that I was crashing here. I told them that I didn't like the idea of you staying here by yourself."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Troy. Not for just staying with me, but for making tonight perfect. My first time was everything I ever dreamed it would be."

He kissed her. "Mine too." He took her hand and led her into the house.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

That night, the young couple showered together and explored every inch of each other's bodies. They made love a few more times before they both collapsed in exhaustion.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon before the young lovers awoke to the sound of rain outside. The sound was soothing.

Troy's hand began to roam over her body, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm really sore. As much as I want to, I don't think I can."

He gave her a sexy grin. "Maybe I can massage out the soreness."

Gabriella swatted his chest. "I've create a monster."

"Yes you have. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to concentrate on teaching spoiled, rich kids how to play golf tomorrow when all I'll be thinking about is making love to you."

She slowly sat up, exposing her bare breasts. "We can't let ourselves become slaves to sex, Troy. I love you, and I love making love with you. But when we're at work, we'll have to be professional. No matter how hard it will be."

"I know. You're right. But I do reserve the right to fantasize during my breaks."

She giggled. "Deal."

The doorbell rang and the couple looked at each other.

"Who could that be?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged as she jumped out of bed naked and ran out of the room and down the hall to her mother's room.

"Where are you going?"

"My mom's room faces the front of the house. We'll be able to see who it is if they parked on the street." She moved the curtain just enough to see. "Oh you are _not_ going to believe this."

Troy looked out the curtain and shook his head. "This is stopping now." He went into her mother's bathroom, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips.

"What are you going to do?"

He threw her her mother's robe. "Put this on, but stay out of sight."

She followed him out of the room and down the stairs. Then she stood out of the line of vision from the doorway.

He placed his finger over her lip to keep her quite. Then in a loud voice he said, "Go ahead and get in the shower, baby. I'll join you in a minute." He opened the door. "How much do I owe … Sharpay! What are you doing here?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

You were so wonderful with the feedback, I thought I'd get this out now. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

From the last part:

_He placed his finger over her lip to keep her quite. Then in a loud voice he said, "Go ahead and get in the shower, baby. I'll join you in a minute." He opened the door. "How much do I owe … Sharpay? What are you doing here?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay's mouth dropped open. He wasn't sure if it was because he answered Gabriella's front door or because he answered Gabriella's front door in a towel. Probably both.

"I, uh, I wanted to see if Gabriella wanted to … What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He said sounding completely sincere.

"What?!"

For the first time in her life, Sharpay Evans was speechless. Her plan was to invite Gabriella shopping in order to forge a _friendship_ with her. Then when they were the best of friends, she'd steal Troy from her. But this was a major glitch in her plan.

"Sharpay?"

"Oh, um, I, uh, I just stopped by to, uh, to apologize. I'm sorry if I, um, interrupted anything."

"Yeah, but you're more than welcome to come in and wait 'til we shower. It should only take about fifteen, thirty minutes tops."

"No! No, I'll just see you at the club on Monday." She made a hasty exit.

Gabriella was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. "You do realize our reputations are shot, right? I can't believe you told her you live here."

He put his arms around her. "Let me worry about our reputations. She is not going to ruin our summer anymore than she already has. So I don't actually live here, that's none of her business. The only thing that matters is that I love you." He kissed her gently. "Now, let's actually go get that shower and then I'll take you to get something to eat."

She couldn't help but smile.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay was driving her father's Jag to the mall. After her encounter with nearly naked Troy she needed to shop. Her first reaction was to burn up her minutes telling everyone what a slut Gabriella was. But that would get her thrown into a convent. Troy was probably just punking her. There was no way Little Miss Goody Two Shoes would let him get anywhere near her naked. "But what if…" She began as she thought out loud. "No, no. She would never … would she? I know I wouldn't be able to resist that godly body … No! … But they did go to Hawaii together and probably stayed in the same hotel room."

As she pulled up to the valet attendant, she was still talking to herself. "Where's Ryan when I need him"

"Who Miss"

She grabbed her purse and handed him her keys. "I'm not talking to you." She snatched the ticket from his hand and headed into the mall.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy was towel drying Gabriella's hair. Their shower antics lasted so long that the water ran cold as he washed her hair. He put the towel down and grabbed her brush. The first stroke made her moan.

"Mmm, that feels good."

He continued brushing her hair. "You hair is even soft when it's wet." He ran his fingers through the damp strands."

"You're going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that."

He smiled. "Can't have that can we?" He grabbed her hair dryer.

"Oh don't. I'll be a puff ball." She grabbed a can of mousse. "Give me your hands." Troy held out his hands and she placed a ball of foam in them.

He ran his hands through her hair, spreading the foam. "Now what?"

Gabriella's stomach growled. "Now you let me finish so we can actually go eat. I'm starved."

He sighed. "Ruin my fun. Okay. Fifteen minutes be enough time?"

"Yes. Now go."

He kissed her and then left the bathroom.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay had been doing serious damage to her father's credit cards for a couple of hours when she decided she had to have a white chocolate mocha frappuccino with extra whipped cream. Good thing there was a Starbucks in the food court. After paying for her coffee, she walked through the seating area and was halted in her tracks. Troy and Gabriella were sitting real close and feeding each other.

"Great!" She huffed as she headed out of the mall and to the valet.

On her drive back to Lava Springs, she once again began talking to herself. "What does Gabriella Montez have that I don't? I'm prettier, hotter, thinner … She's probably just a slut. I bet they've been sleeping together since they met. If that was all it took…" Sharpay got an evil grin on her face and grabbed her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Zeke, it's Sharpay. What are you doing later?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy and Gabriella spent the rest of the afternoon and some of the evening shopping, mostly window, but they each bought some shoes and some clothes and a few other items.

Troy's phone rang. "Talk to me."

"_Hey, son. Mom wants to know if you're coming home tonight."_

"In other words, she wants me home tonight."

"_You know your mother. She didn't use those words, but yeah."_

"I really don't wanna leave Gabriella alone. Her house is huge and she gets freaked by herself." This earned him a looked from his girlfriend. He placed his finger over her lips to keep her quiet.

Jack cleared his throat and sighed. _"This is breaking every parenting rule in the book, but we've already burned that book haven't we? Get Gabriella's mom's permission and she can stay here tonight. But we'll have to have a sit down discussion about further arrangements."_

"Thanks Dad. We'll call her mom right now."

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lucille has summoned using her loyal subject Jack. We gotta call your mom and get permission for you to stay at my house tonight."

"I'll be fine by myself Troy. You didn't have to lie to your dad."

Troy brushed her hair from her eyes. "I know, but I don't want to sleep alone. I don't think I can."

She shook her head. "You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to. We're still in high school. I don't see your parents or my mother allowing us to have sleepovers on school night."

He sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He kissed her. But for now, let's go pack you an overnight bad."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella loved Troy's bedroom. It was very him. The basketball theme was throughout his room of course, but amidst the paraphernalia of his beloved sport were pictures of them at the junior prom, a picture of her leaning against a doorway during a rehearsal for winter musical and the poster for _Twinkle Towne_ with their pictures on it.

She touched the "T" that rested on her neck. It meant a lot to her that he would incorporate her into his "guy zone".

Troy put her overnight bag on the ground and was about to pull her down on the bed when his dad appeared at the door.

"Mom wants to know if you to want to watch a movie with us in the family room."

Gabriella could here the low growl in Troy's throat.

"In other words she doesn't want us up here making out."

Jack nodded. "That's pretty much what it means."

Gabriella laughed. "Does your mom ever tell you anything directly?"

"Sure she does. She directs dad to ask me what she wants to tell me."

Jack nodded. "It keeps our little family happy." He smiled. "Now hustle your butts down stairs so I don't get sent back up here to ask you another of your mother's commands." He laughed as he headed out of Troy's bedroom.

"Your mom and dad crack me up. It's like your mom has two sons."

Troy wrapped his arms around her. "Pretty much." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Troy!" His father's voice came from the stairs. "Your mom wants to know…"

The kiss ended and the teens headed downstairs to watch the movie.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Later that night, Troy and Gabriella were lying in his bed. Her head was resting on his chest and his fingers were playing with her hair.

"Can I ask you a question? I mean you don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

"Troy, you can ask me anything."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you ever talk to your dad?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've never met him."

"Oh."

"When my mom got pregnant, his father wanted her to have an abortion. My very Catholic grandparents said no. So his father gave him a choice. He could marry the little Latina, raise their baby in squalor or he could Stanford like he'd planned to on his father's dime. He chose Stanford. His father wanted to ensure that my mother would never sue for child support so he set up a college for her and for me. However, the stipulation is that we never try to contact any of them. The thing is, my mom never used any of that money and I won't either."

"Your mom told you all of this?"

"No." She sighed. "My grandmother did before she died. She told me that no one had the right to deny me of who I am, not even my mother."

"Does your mom know you know?"

"No. She'll tell me when she's ready."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella's mom was sitting in the office she was using in London going over the spects for the next company they were buying out. Her job was wrapping up in London in a couple of weeks and she wanted to make sure that that she was ready for her next trip. The New York office had e-mailed her the proposal and she nearly fainted. She read the cover out loud. "Taylor Industries, San Antonio, Texas."


	14. Chapter 14

From the last part:

_Gabriella's mom was sitting in the office she was using in London going over the specs for the next company they were buying out. Her job was wrapping up in London in a couple of weeks and she wanted to make sure that that she was ready for her next trip. The New York office had e-mailed her the proposal and she nearly fainted. She read the cover out loud. "Taylor Industries, San Antonio, Texas."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Without even thinking about the time, she dialed a familiar number. It rang three times when it was answered.

"_Mija, do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"Sorry Papi. I'm still in London. I'll call you back later."

"_No, there's no need for that. What's wrong Marisa?"_

She sighed. "Well, my next job is in San Antonio so I'll be coming home next month."

"_That's good, right?"_

"I can't wait to see you. It's been too long. It's just the company we're buying out is Taylor Industries."

Her father chuckled. _"Talk about poetic justice."_

"Daddy!"

"_Sorry. How's our baby girl? Will she be coming home too?"  
_

"She's still in New Mexico. She's got a job working as the head lifeguard at a country club. I wanted her to have a normal summer for once."

"_Is she still seeing that boy?"_

"Yes, she is. Troy's a nice boy from a nice family."

"_I've heard that before."_

"I've talked to her and to him. History will not repeat itself."

"_But what if it does Risa?"_

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He loves her, Daddy. Unlike Jeremy, he wouldn't let himself be torn away from her. He's got a good head on his shoulders."

"_She's your daughter, mija. I trust your judgment." _He changed the subject. _"So, will you be staying here when you come or some fancy schmancy hotel?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay stormed into her room, slammed her door and threw her purse across the room. "How _dare_ he turn _me_ down!" She looked at herself in the full-length mirror on her wall. She was wearing her sluttiest outfit and she looked hot.

Her cell phone rang. "What?!"

"_Sharpay, I'm sorry."_

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you said you had feelings for me. I thought you wanted me. I guess I was wrong."

"_I did. I do. You just kinda freaked me out, okay? I wasn't expecting it."_

Sharpay grinned. "I guess I did come on too strong, but I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since you gave me the éclairs. They were heavenly and I just really wanted to thank you for them."

"_But we've barely dated, Sharpay. I really want to get some dating miles underneath our belts before we even consider that."_

She sighed exaggeratedly. "I guess you're right." She tapped her perfectly manicured nails on her vanity. "So, how would you like to come over tomorrow and hang out with me by the pool?"

"_Sounds fun. It'll have to be in the evening though, me and the guys are meeting up for a little two on two."_

An idea suddenly hit her. "Why don't you and the guys come over my house? The girls can come too. You guys can play basketball and we girls can lay out by the pool."

"_I'll see what I can do. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Sharpay clicked off her phone and smiled.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Zeke called Troy the next morning and told him Sharpay's idea.

"Sorry man. You can count Gabriella and me out. Gabriella's not really in the mood to socialize with Sharpay." Troy hung up the phone.

Gabriella was still asleep in his bed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He couldn't help but kiss her.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey you."

"I like you in my bed." He winked at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love being in your bed."

He kissed her again. This time more passionately.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around him, pulling him directly on top of her.

"Why Miss Montez, I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

She grinned. "Is it working?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah." His hand started undressing her as quickly as he could, leaving her naked beneath his gaze.

"Troy…" Her eyes closed as he worked his way down her body. He touched her and kissed her so intimately that it made her toes curl. When her breathing evened out, he moved back up her body and kissed her.

"God, I love your body."

She smiled. "I wish I could say the same, but you're not naked."

"That's easy enough to fix." He took off his pajama pants and boxers in one swift motion. "Better?"

"Much."

Troy entered her. "Oh baby…"

As their bodies move against each other's, Gabriella once again wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper.

They continued, faster, harder until Troy emptied himself into her.

He rested his sweaty forehead against hers. "You're incredible, Gabriella." He kissed her as he slowly pulled out of her. "What do you want to do today?"

"I thought you were playing basketball with the guys?"

"Nah." He rolled off of her. "Zeke called. Sharpay tried to hijack the game and moved it to her house so we could shoot hoops while you girl lounge by the pool. I didn't think you'd want to spend your day like that so…"

Gabriella smiled.

"What?"

"You know, it is said that you should keep you friends close and your enemies closer."

Troy rolled back on top of her. "You're up to something, missy."

She looked ever so innocent. "Me?"

"You want to go and do what?"

"Troy, if we don't go, she'll just keep harassing us. She's trying to become my _friend_ thinking it's a way to get to you. Now that she thinks we're having sex…"

He bucked his pelvis against hers. "We are having sex."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes, but she just speculates that we are. And because of that, she's going to be even more determined to get you away from me."

He entered her again. "That will never happen."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Later that afternoon, Troy and the guys were on the regulation sized basketball court as the girls were lying out by the pool. Kelsi and Taylor were wearing modest one piece suits, Sharpay was wearing a pink sparkly tankini and Gabriella was wearing a black string bikini.

Troy hadn't wanted her to wear it, but she told him it was all part of the plan. Psychological warfare, as she put it. As were the strategically placed hickeys, one below her left breast and the other barely above her bikini line.

"So Gabriella, how'd you get those bruises?"

Gabriella feigned ignorance. "What bruises?"

"On your stomach."

Looking down, Gabriella's hand flew over her mouth and then she covered herself with a towel. "I … uh … I don't know. It must have happened when I was cleaning the pool at work."

Sharpay rolled her eyes beneath her designer sunglasses. "Well you must be more careful. We can't have our Lava Springs employees hurting themselves."

"Who hurt themselves?" A shirtless, sweaty Troy asked as the guys joined the girls by the pool.

"_Yum."_ Sharpay thought to herself. "Oh, we were just discussing Gabriella's bruises. She said she got them at work."

Troy's face grew concerned. "What bruises?" He sat next to her and pulled the towel away from her. He grinned. "Oh, those bruises." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "At least those are the only ones visible." He whispered rather loudly in Gabriella's ear.

Sharpay was about to comment when Derby Evans exited the house with one of the maids, who was carrying a tray with large bottles of cold water.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Sharpay's voice sounded a bit annoyed. "I thought you were going to visit Uncle Jeremy?"

"Change of plans. He's coming here, something about Father's estate. He'll be here for dinner. Will your friends be staying?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was in the lavish bathroom of the Evans' mansion. So far, so good. Sharpay was dying to say something about Gabriella and Troy, but her mother's presence had upset her. "One word and it's the Nuns for you Sharpay." She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of Sharpay's dresses. The guys on the other hand had all gone home to shower and change since none of Ryan's clothes would fit them.

When Gabriella came out of bathroom, everyone was gathered in the sitting area awaiting the arrival of Mrs. Evans' brother.

Troy stood as she entered the room and greeted her with a kiss. "You look very … sparkly."

She laughed. "It is a bit much."

Mrs. Evans walked into the room on the arm of a tall handsome, dark haired man.

Gabriella started shaking.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother. This is Jeremy Taylor."

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist. "Gabriella, what's wrong, baby?"

Gabriella swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Troy," she whispered. "That's my father."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	15. Chapter 15

From the last part:

"_Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother. This is Jeremy Taylor."_

_Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist. "Gabriella, what's wrong, baby?"_

_Gabriella swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Troy," she whispered. "That's my father."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"He's your what?"

Gabriella's hands couldn't stop shaking. "Jeremy Taylor is my father." Her hand went over her mouth.

"I'll make an excuse and we'll leave."

She shook her head. "No, no. I can do this." She took a deep breath. "Just don't leave my side. Okay?"

Troy kissed her forehead. "That's a promise." He took her hand in his and led her to the dining room. Jeremy was pulling out his sister's chair when they walked into the room. Troy did the same for Gabriella and then took the seat next to hers.

"So, Derby tells me that y'all all work at their little country club."

"That's right, Uncle Jeremy." Sharpay answered with a little too much enthusiasm. "The club couldn't run without them."

"Impressive. So what kind of jobs do ya do out there? Why don't you tell me your names and what ya do?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Her uncle was so country sometimes. It was hard to believe that he and her mother came from one of the wealthiest families in Texas.

Chad started. "I'm Chad Danforth. I'm a waiter and caddy."

"Taylor McKessie, Member Activities."

"Kelsi Nielsen, I play piano."

"Ryan Cross, I wash dishes, wait and bus tables."

"Zeke Baylor, I'm the assistant to Chef Michael."

"Troy Bolton, I'm the Assistant Golf Pro and waiter when needed."

"I've heard all about you, son. Vance says you're a top notch basketball player."

"I'm just part of a very good team, sir."

Jeremy looked at Gabriella. "And you?"

"I'm a lifeguard."

"Not just any lifeguard." Mrs. Evans interjected. "She's the head lifeguard and she's very good at her job. She's our very own heroine."

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Evans."

"I don't think I got your name." 

Her stomach had a knot in it. "It's Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

Jeremy looked at her, really looked at her. "Montez?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"You wouldn't happen to have family in San Antonio, would you?"

"I was born there and my grandfather still lives there."

"Oh." He continued to stare at her.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella sat quietly beside Troy in his truck as he drove to her house that night.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know what to think. He knows who I am. That was obvious." She shook her head. "This is so unreal! So you realize that I'm related to Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Whoa." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you going to tell your mom?"

"I really have no idea. I mean, what do I say to her?"

"I don't know, baby. But you know I'm here for you."

"I know." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He continued to drive to her house in silence.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Jeremy Taylor took the picture out of his wallet and traced his thumb over the delicate features of her face. Everyday for the last eighteen years he'd performed this ritual nightly. He wondered what she was up to, if she was happy, if she'd married, what their child looked like. If she had a boy or a girl. Now, two of those questions were answered. Gabriella was his daughter. She had to be. She looked like Marisa when she was in high school, except for her eyes, she had his mothers beautiful brown eyes.

A knock came from the door of the guest room he was staying in. "Come in."

Derby entered. "You sure were acting strange at dinner tonight. Is everything alright?"

"You remember the girl I dated in high school, Marisa?"

She sat next to him on the bed. "One doesn't forget the girl that almost ruined her little brother's life. Why do you ask?"

"Remember how Father tried to bribe her into having an abortion and she refused."

"That not so much. Vance and I had just found out that we were having twins. And then you moved to California. I'd just assumed she'd terminated."

Jeremy shook his head. "She didn't. Like a moron, I let our father manipulate my life and I haven't seen her since." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "But I have met our daughter."

"Really, when?"

"Tonight Derb. Gabriella is Marisa Montez's daughter. My daughter."

"What proof could you possibly have?"

He showed her the picture of Marisa.

"It could be a coincidence."

He shook his head. "There's no coincidence, sis. She looks like Marisa, but she has our mother's eyes."

Derby looked at the picture. "Just a minute." She left the room and returned a couple of minutes later carrying a yearbook. She sat back down and flipped through it until she found a picture of Gabriella. It was a close up of Troy and her on stage during Twinkle Towne. She took Jeremy's picture of Marisa and laid it beside Gabriella's. "It is uncanny. But we still can't be sure. Why don't I call Gabriella's mother and invited her over for brunch. You can drop in and see if it's her."

Jeremy nodded.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch in her living room. Her head was in his lap and he was brushing her hair with his fingers. The room was silent. Troy wasn't sure what to say and Gabriella was very pensive.

The phone rang, making them both jump.

Gabriella sat up. She picked up the phone with a sigh. "Hello?"

"_Yes, hello, is Marisa in?"_

"Mrs. Evans?"

"_Yes. Is your mother available?"_

"She's out of town right now on business. May I take a message?"

"_I was just going to invite her to lunch at the club. Perhaps when she comes home."_

"I'll let her know."

"_Thank you dear. Have a good evening."_

"Same to you. Good night." She hung the phone up. "That was weird."

"What?" Troy pulled her onto his lap.

"Mrs. Evans wants to invite my mother to lunch at the club." Gabriella wrapped her arm around his neck. "He told her. That's the only explanation." She rested her head against the top of his. "My mom has never met Mrs. Evans. I wonder if she met Derby Taylor?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Marisa finished packing her suitcase and checked her room one last time. She was always afraid that she would leave something behind. This was one of the two things she hated about traveling so much. The other was missing her daughter.

At least she would have a few weeks to spend with her before she had to go to San Antonio. She'd wrapped everything up in record time in London. She just had the need to be with Gabriella before facing her past.

The bellman came to collect her luggage. After checking out, she got into the waiting limo and headed for the airport.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella sat at the desk in her office. She looked up from the paperwork she was doing and looked around. _This is so bizarre. _ She thought as she concentrated once again on her task at hand.

A knock came from her door. "Come in."

In walked Derby Evans and her brother.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Gabriella. I'm just showing Jeremy around the club since the remodel."

"I wasn't aware that this office was a part of the renovations"

Mrs. Evans nodded. "There was quite a bit of water damage in here. We had to replace all of the flooring and baseboards. Of course then we had to replace all of the furniture because none of it matched."

Jeremy laughed. "You never change, big sister."

"You expect any less."

Gabriella felt a bit awkward. "Um, is there anything else? I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of paperwork to finish before my shift on by the pool begins."

"Of course, of course. Have a nice day, Gabriella." She headed out of the door with a wave.

Jeremy hung back. "It was nice seeing you again Gabriella."

"You too, Mr. Taylor." She gave him a slight smile as she looked back down at her work.

Once he left as shut the door, she grabbed her cell and text Troy.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy was on the golf course with a group of nine year olds when his phone beeped.

_Love u, miss u, want u, need u!_

Thank God they were on the on the 18th green. He smiled as the last boy putted. "Great round guys. Let's head back to the club house and show off those scorecards."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was just about to leave her office and head to the pool when Troy showed up at her door. "What are you doing here?"

He held out his phone with her message displayed on it and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Me too."

She pouted. "I wish I had time. I've got to get out to the pool."

He gave her a sexy smile. "How 'bout a kiss then?"

"That I think I have time for."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they quickly were caught up in a passionate kiss. So passionate, they didn't hear the office door open.

"Get your mouth off my daughter!"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	16. Chapter 16

My apologies for the lengthy delay. I got sick the day after Finals and I haven't had the energy or the creativity to write. The sucky thing about living in Texas is the weather. One day it's hot, the next day it's cold. I just can't get over this. I'll try not to take so long next time.

Thanks to all who reviewed this story. It's you who keep me going. It also cheers me up.

I hope you all are having a happy holiday season!!! Santa was very good to me. My family gave me cash and gift cards. What else could a teenage girl want?

Su

From the last part:

"_Get your mouth off my daughter!"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The couple jumped back at the interruption.

"Mom!" Gabriella moved from her boyfriend to her mother and hugged her.

"Hi, Ms. Montez." Troy greeted.

"Hello Troy."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Gabriella inquired.

Marisa kissed her daughter's forehead. "I finished up in London and wanted to come see my baby." She brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. "I have to be in San Antonio in two weeks."

"I wish I could go. I miss Papi."

"He misses you too. Maybe you can fly in one weekend to see him. He'd like that."

Gabriella smiled. "Me too. … Oh yeah, before I forget, Mrs. Evans wants to invite you to have lunch with her here at the club. Let me call her and I'll tell her you're here."

She waved her off. "Not today sweetie. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I just stopped by to see you."

"Okay, I'll let her know you're back in town. She seemed anxious to meet you."

"It's probably to tell me what a fantastic daughter I have." Marisa placed her hand on her daughter's face. "I will see you when you get home. I'll make dinner. Troy, you're invited of course."

"Thank you Ms. Montez."

She sighed. "I'm heading home. I'll see you later." She hugged her daughter and her boyfriend and left.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Marisa walked into her house through the front door. The cab ride from the airport to Lava Springs and then from Lava Springs to home cost a small fortune, but at least she didn't have to return a rental car. She carried her luggage to the laundry room and placed them by the door. She was taking two weeks off so she had plenty of time to do laundry.

She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. She was surprised at the cleanliness of it. In fact the entire downstairs of the house appeared spotless. Opening the refrigerator, she found her unopened bottle of wine. It was so nice having such a responsible daughter. Taking the bottle, she grabbed a wine glass and the corkscrew and placed them on the counter. After uncorking the bottle, she poured herself a glass, grabbed the bottle and headed up to her bedroom.

It felt so good to be home, surrounded by her own things.

She placed the bottle on the table by the window and her glass by her bed. Taking a deep breath, Marisa walked into her closet and grabbed the faded shoebox that sat on the top shelf. She took it to her bed, sat down and slowly opened the lid. She lifted the photos from the box and reverently touched the face of the young man she had loved so much so long ago.

They met their freshman year of high school. He was assigned as her biology partner. She laughed at the memory. She was completely inept when it came to science and math. He on the other hand was a genius when it came to those subjects. If it hadn't been for him, she would not have passed. She was more literary. She made straight A's in English, History, etc. Their daughter definitely got the best of both of them.

They started dating before Winter Break that year. The two were inseparable and both families approved of their relationship. It was the summer after their sophomore year when they began having sex. A year and a half later, she was pregnant and the relationship was over.

She wiped the tear that fell from her eye. In the beginning, her pregnancy had been really difficult. She was so depressed, that she would barely eat. During her second trimester, she was sitting on a bench on the Riverwalk crying. A tiny little Mexican woman sat down next to her and placed her hand on Marisa's stomach which wasn't showing signs of pregnancy yet. _"An unhappy mother makes an unhappy baby."_ It was that day that she stopped morning the loss of her love and celebrating the life of the baby that was growing inside her. She went home, told her parents she was going to finish high school and go to college and make something of her life. And she had. She was one of the most feared women in the corporate world. No company wanted to see her walk through their front door. Now she would be walking through _his_ door.

Marisa stared at the picture of the two of them at the Spring Formal. That was the night their daughter was conceived. His parents were in Europe. Since his sister and her husband lived out of state, they had the mansion to themselves. He had candles set up all around the indoor pool, the overhead lights were dimmed and it was the most romantic night of her life. However, she'd been on antibiotics for sinus infection and neither of them remembered the fact that her birth control pill would be ineffective because of it. She found out she was pregnant six weeks later and told Jeremy the night of her junior prom. A month later, he broke up with her. His father wouldn't pay his college tuition if he didn't.

Now she was taking his father's company.

From what she'd read in the file, Robert Taylor died the year before of a heart attack. _I never realized he even had a heart._ She shook her head. Being the only son, Jeremy inherited controlling interest in the company. The last thing he ever wanted was to be a part of Taylor Industries. At least that's what he always said in high school. He'd wanted to be a scientist or a doctor. _I guess things change._ Other than him having controlling interest, there wasn't anything about his personal life in the file.

She took a sip of her wine. _He's probably married to some perfect little blond cookie cutter wife with perfect little blond cookie cutter kids._ She took another sip.

Placing her wine glass on the table, Marisa stood up and walked to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of jeans and an old, tight fitting t-shirt. She hated dressing for the corporate world everyday. She gladly shed herself of her corporate identity of Marisa Montez, corporate shark to become simply Marisa, Gabriella's mother. She liked this identity much better.

Picking up her glass of wine, she grabbed her box of memories and sat in her huge, plush chair by the window and began looking at pictures. As a freshman, Jeremy was kind of geeky, short and skinny. He became her best friend before they started dating. Sophomore year, he started filling out and growing taller. That summer they started working out together in his family's gym. As he built muscles and she walked on the tread mill and stationary bike, their physical desires for each other grew stronger.

Marisa emptied the glass and then filled it up again. Memories began flooding her mind. No one had ever made her feel the way that Jeremy Taylor did. That's part of the reason she was still single. No one compared to him.

She continued to sip her wine as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

As Gabriella was gathering towels, she felt like she was being watched. She nonchalantly looked around and sure enough, she spotted Jeremy Taylor watching her through the window.

She had so many emotions going through her at once. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she to beat the crap out of him for hurting her mother.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and immediately calmed. "I really needed this." She turned to face him.

"That's what I'm here for." He kissed her temple. "You ready to go?"

She tossed the last towel in the basket and nodded. "Let me go change and I'll meet you in the kitchen." She kissed him with a passion that was more for Jeremy's benefit than Troy's. Give me fifteen minutes. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled as he watched her walk toward the dressing room. Glancing over at the large picture window, He noticed the glare he was getting from Jeremy Taylor. Troy just shrugged, smiled and waved.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"I am so hungry." Gabriella walked through the door of her house with Troy behind her. The house was quiet and there was no delicious smells coming from the kitchen. "Mom?"

There was no response.

Troy pointed to the stairs. "Maybe she's up there."

Hand in hand they headed up the stairs. Her mother's bedroom door was opened so the slowly entered.

"Mom?" Gabriella looked around the room only to find her mother in her big chair, an empty bottle of wine on the table and old photographs scattered around her.

Picking up a picture, she looked at it and showed Troy. "It's my parents when they were our age. I didn't know she had these." She gently shook her mother. "Mom … Mom, wake up."

Marisa's eyes slowly opened. "There's my beautiful girl. No matter what I've lost in my life, I've got you. That's all that matters." She fell back asleep.

"Mom … Mom."

"Maybe we should move her to her bed. She can't be comfortable sitting like that."

Gabriella nodded and Troy carefully lifted her off the chair and carried her to her bed. Marisa opened her eyes.

"You're a good boy, Troy Bolton. You will never abandon my baby girl." Tears slid down her cheeks. "Not even when she tells you she's pregnant."

Troy froze and stared at his girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this took so long to get this to you. I'm still sick. My last semester starts today so I'm hoping I can update at least once a week. If it's going to be longer, I'll try to let you know. I really appreciate all of the feedback you've given me for this story. It really keeps me going. I hope you like this part.

Su

From the last part:

"_You're a good boy, Troy Bolton. You will never abandon my baby girl." Tears slid down her cheeks. "Not even when she tells you she's pregnant."_

_Troy froze and stared at his girlfriend._

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Gabriella shook her head vigorously. "I am not pregnant. She's talking about my father."

Troy's body physically relaxed with a sigh.

Gabriella sat in the chair her mother had occupied and she began going through the photographs. "They look so young. I guess that's what we look like to our parents."

Troy picked up a picture. "You really look like your mom. Your eyes are different, but the face is the same." He grinned. "At least I know you'll still be hot in twenty years."

She playfully kicked him.

He raised his hands. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth."

Shaking her head, Gabriella gathered the photos and put them in the box beside the empty wine bottle. "Come on. Since my parental unit is unequivocally incapacitated, let's go order pizza."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Jeremy paced his sister's study. With meeting Gabriella and getting lost in the memories of Marisa, he'd forgotten the reason he'd come to Albuquerque in the first place.

"Okay, little brother, what is so important that it couldn't wait until after dinner?" Derby poured herself a drink and than sat on the lush couch.

"The actual reason I came here. There's a company interested in Taylor Industries … and I want to let it go."

"Jeremy…" She began to protest.

He put his hand up to stop her. "I'm a doctor, Derby, not a businessman. Father leaving me the bigger half was his way of once again controlling me, my life." He shook his head. "You sure as hell don't need it and I don't want it. The company that wants it could have come in and just ripped it away. Instead, they're sending in a negotiator. I'm meeting with her in two weeks."

"Why even tell me about it if it's already a done deal?"

"I thought having a partial interest in the company and the fact that you're a corporate attorney, you might help me out so we don't lose our asses in the deal."

Derby crossed her legs. "What does Mother think of this?"

"Mother's free from Father's dictatorship. She has a life now. She has friends. She told me to donate her share of the proceeds to the thing he hated the most."

Derby tried not to snicker. "Daddy wasn't always like that. The business really changed him." She thought for a moment and then nodded. "I guess the children should visit their grandmother and it would be good to dust off my lawyering hat."

Jeremy laughed. "Lawyering hat?"

"That's what Grandad called it when I passed the bar."

"I don't really remember that. I was what, fourteen?"

Derby punched her brother's arm. "Don't be a smartass. You're only five years younger than I am." She fluffed her hair. "It's not my fault I have a near genius IQ."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella stood at her front door, kissing her boyfriend. "I wish you wouldn't go home. My bed's going to feel so empty."

"I know." He kissed her lightly. "But your mom's home, it just doesn't seem right." Their lips met again.

"I don't know if I can sleep alone." She pouted.

Troy held her close. "We knew it couldn't last forever. School starts in five weeks."

She nodded. "Can I call you if I get too lonely?"

"Only if I can call you."

"Deal." She gave him one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you. I'll pick you up in the morning." He had to kiss her again then began walking toward his truck.

As Gabriella waved a tear slid down her face. It was going to be a long night.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy walked in the kitchen door of his parent's house and was greeted by his dad who was loading the dishwasher.

"Hey." Jack greeted. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Her house. Her mom's home so…"

"Ahh, Marisa booted you out."

Troy shook his head. "Nah. I just thought Gabriella needed some alone time with her. She's been gone most of the summer." He didn't see the need to violate the Montez's privacy by blabbing to his father what was actually going on. "Besides, school starts in a few weeks. Gotta get use to sleeping alone."

Jack shook his head as if he was clearing an Etch-a-Sketch. "Never thought I'd hear my seventeen year old son say that." He paused. "I'm not naïve. I know you and Gabriella are for lack of a better term, sexually active…"

"Whoa, Dad. We've had the talk, remember? Gabriella and I aren't stupid. We know the risks. We're careful."

His father chuckled. "That's not what I was going to say, but it's good to know."

Troy looked confused. "Then what were you going to say?"

"What I was going to say, son, is that separation is hard in a relationship, even for a couple of nights. You're showing an immense amount of maturity in giving your girlfriend and her mother time alone above your own wants and needs. I'm proud of you son."

Troy was taken aback. He'd been expecting a huge lecture. "Thanks, uh, Dad."

"Not that I approve of two seventeen year olds having sex." Jack threw in for parenthood's sake. "But I do remember what it's like to be seventeen and in love. Just continue to be responsible." He hugged his son and left the kitchen.

Troy was left alone and a bit shocked. However, his parents, both of them had always been there supporting him. Sometimes it took a bit of convincing, like with the play, but they were always on his side. He suddenly wondered if Jeremy Taylor would be as supportive of his and Gabriella's relationship.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay was lying on her bed in her incredibly pink room flipping through a magazine when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Jeremy walked in. "Hey Puppy."

She groaned. "Must you call me that?"

He smiled. "Is it my fault your mother always wanted a Shar-pei puppy? Your grandfather wouldn't let her have one and your dad's allergic to dogs." He grinned. "When you were born, you were so wrinkly and cute; I told your mom she finally got her Shar-pei puppy. It was right then she decided to name you Sharpay instead of Tiffany."

"Yes, I know," she glared at her uncle, "and never tell my friends that story."

"Take all the fun out of it." He chuckled. "So, my favorite niece, tell me about your life, your friends."

She sat up and smiled. He knew he could get her talking if she thought the conversation was about her.

"Well of course I'm at the top of the popularity pyramid. Everyone is jealous of my talent."

"Of course. I was surprised when you didn't send me tickets for your winter musical. I guess there wasn't one."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh, there was a winter musical. Unfortunately, Ms. Darbus went temporarily insane and gave my part to Gabriella Montez. I swear she has been making my life miserable."

_Just the person I wanted to hear about._ He thought to himself. "How does she do that?"

"She showed up at _my_ school in January, stole the boy _I_ wanted, got a job at _my _country club and to top it off, she's sleeping with Troy. Slut."

"Wait a minute." Jeremy wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "How do you know she's … sleeping with him?"

"Please. They are _always _all over each other, he was at her house half naked and she has hickeys on several parts of her body. Some in areas not visible beneath a string bikini. At least that's what she told me. If that doesn't make her a slut, I don't know what else does."

Jeremy took what she said in. "And the young man she's with, he's the boy you want to date?"

"Yes! But as long as that brainiac, temptress has her claws in him, I don't stand a chance."

He nodded. "I see. So your animosity towards her is because she stole your part and the boy you like? That's bit petty, even for you Puppy."

Sharpay squeaked in disgust. "Are you actually taking her side? You met her for what five minutes and I'm the bed guy?"

"I'm not taking sides." He was quiet for a moment. "Did you ever think that they're just getting even with you for what you did to them?"

She looked questioningly at him.

"Your mother told me what you did at the beginning of the summer. Honestly, Pup, have you ever heard of karma? If you keep acting like your acting, it's going to bite you in the butt. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"You?" Sharpay sounded unconvinced.

He nodded. "Me."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Marisa slowly opened her eyes and looked at her bedside clock. 2:37 flashed in bright red numbers. "Gabriella." She whispered as she sat up quickly, holding her head as a sudden pain struck. "Okay, I'm never drinking again." She tried to swallow, but her mouth was like a desert.

Slowly she stood and walked to the bathroom for a glass of water. Then she walked to her daughter's room. Slowly, she opened the door to find her precious girl clutching a pillow that had one of Troy's t-shirts on it. Marisa laughed. She'd done that with Jeremy's shirt when they were in love.

Were in love … she still loved him. He was the only man she'd ever loved no matter how much time had passed.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the lack of an update. School is keeping me very occupied. I'll try to update more often.

Su

From the last part:

_Slowly she stood and walked to the bathroom for a glass of water. Then she walked to her daughter's room. Slowly, she opened the door to find her precious girl clutching a pillow that had one of Troy's t-shirts on it. Marisa laughed. She'd done that with Jeremy's shirt when they were in love._

_Were in love … she still loved him. He was the only man she'd ever loved no matter how much time had passed. _

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

A few days later, Gabriella bounced into the kitchen.

"You're in a very good mood this morning." Her mother greeted.

She smiled. "Yes I am."

Marisa smiled. "And why is my beautiful daughter in such a wonderful mood?"

Gabriella's smile grew. "Can't I be happy for the sake of happiness?"

"I dare not begrudge my daughter's happiness." She said in a British accent.

"Oh Mother, dear, you were in London a bit too long."

Marisa shook her head. "Nope, just re-reading _Pride and Prejudice_ for the twenty-seventh time." She tapped the book. "So, what are you plans for today?"

Gabriella sighed. "Work, come home, change, picnic with my boyfriend." She said nonchalantly. "You know, the usual." She giggled.

"Hm, sounds fun." Her mother sighed and shut her book.

"What are your plans for today?"

Marisa stretched. "Absolutely nothing, just like the last couple of days. I've been gone for so long I'm enjoying my down time."

"Well, Mrs. Evans wants to have lunch with you at the club. You could always do that."

"Why on earth would she want to do that? I don't even know her?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she likes me so much she wants to tell you how wonderful I am." She flipped her hair.

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, that must be it."

The doorbell rang and Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek. "That's for me."

"Have a good day, mija."

After opening the door, Gabriella jumped into her boyfriend's arms and greeted him with a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." Troy smiled. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Why does everybody think my good mood has to have a specific reason? Can't a girl just be happy for the sake of happiness?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

He looked down into her eyes and melted. "You can be happy for any reason you want to be happy. But there is a gleam in your eyes that says you have a secret."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "You think you know me so well."

"I know I know you. So are you going to tell me?"

She nodded. "Later. We're going to be late for work."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was sitting in her office going over the schedule for the rest of the summer. Soon they'd be back at East High, back in her element. She couldn't wait. Soon she would go shopping for school supplies.

"You look dreamy, thinking about a certain boy we both know and you love?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. School shopping."

Taylor sighed. "Ahh, the smell of new binders, is there anything better?"

"No, but don't tell Troy I said that." Gabriella giggled. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you got a letter from Principal Matsui?"

"About duel enrollment?"

Taylor nodded.

"I got it yesterday."

"I can't wait. Finishing high school and starting college all in the same year. I'm so excited!"

Gabriella smiled flatly. "It's definitely going to be a lot of work, leaving very little time to have a social life. I'm going to talk to Troy about it tonight."

Taylor was taken aback. "Why do you have to talk to him about it? This is one of those things that's a no brainer."

"A year ago, I would have agreed, but now…" She sighed. "There's just so much going on in my life right now. I don't know if I can handle everything that I'm dealing with and high school and college all at once."

Taylor shook her head. "What are you dealing with? Does this have to do with sex?"

"No Taylor. This has nothing to do with sex. Yes, Troy is part of my decisions, but there is a lot more stuff, family stuff, and I have to focus on that."

"Well, what ever you decide, I guess I'll support you, but it's a great opportunity and I'd hate for you to miss out on it." She looked at her watch. "Gotta go start the afternoon activities. I'll see you later."

After Taylor left, Gabriella took out the letter from the school in her purse and read it.

_Dear Miss Montez,_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been accepted in the East High School/University of Albuquerque DUEL ENROLLMENT PROGRAM. This program was set up for students like you who have met academic excellence. Being a part of DEP means that not only will you finish your senior year at EHS, but you will be completing your first year of college._

_When going over your academic record, I discovered that you only need one credit to finish at East High. The only class you are required to take is Senior English. Please contact my office in the next two weeks in order to set up your schedule._

_Sincerely,_

_Dave Matsui_

_Principal_

_East High School_

She sighed. It was a given that she and Troy would be separated after graduation. He'd go to U of A and she'd go off to the Ivy League. But if she entered the DEP, she would hardly ever get to spend time with him.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Gabriella grabbed her whistle and headed for the pool.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

When she arrived home later that afternoon, she showered, changed and packed an overnight bag. One of the members had been so impressed with the help Troy had given his son with his golf game, he'd given him a generous tip and the use of his cabin on a private lake. They decided to take a couple of days off and spend some alone time

Troy drove for an hour down the highway when he turned onto the private road. It was a few miles before they reached the driveway.

"This is a cabin?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

The so-called cabin was made of logs, two stories and could house the entire staff of Lava Springs.

"Whoa." He got out of his truck and grabbed their bags.

They walked up the steps and Troy reached into his pocket for the key and the alarm code. Once they entered, they began to explore.

"This is bigger than my house." He commented.

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "This is spectacular. Who owns it?"

"Mr. Johansen. I've been working with his son."

She shook her head. "Who could've imagined everything we've gone through this summer? Getting jobs at Lava Springs, the whole Sharpay thing, you getting a full ride to U of A, my father showing up and being Mrs. Evans brother…" Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And then I received this in the mail yesterday." She pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Troy.

"What is this?"

She bit her bottom lip. "It's a letter about the duel-enrollment program East High has with U of A."

Troy read the letter. "This is incredible. It means you only have to take one class a day."

"If I want to."

"What do you me if you want to? Why wouldn't you?"

Her expression was that of sadness.

Troy took her hand in one of his and cupped her face with his other. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Gabriella swallowed. "Troy we only have one more year before college. You're going to U of A, but I'm not sure where I'll be. If I go into this program, we'll hardly ever get to see each other, especially when basketball season begins."

"Gabriella, you can't give up this opportunity. Don't worry about us. We'll work it out."

She looked up into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He kissed her sweetly. "Besides, think of what this will do for my reputation." 

"Your reputation?"

He grinned. "I'll be dating a college girl. How cool is that?"

She laughed. "I love you"

"I love you too." He kissed her sweetly.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**


	19. Chapter 19

From the last part:

_He grinned. "I'll be dating a college girl. How cool is that?"_

_She laughed. "I love you"_

"_I love you too." He kissed her sweetly._

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Derby Evans sat in her office going over the potential members list when her phone rang. "Yes?"

"_Marisa Montez is on the line for you."_

"Thank you. Put her through." The line clicked over. "Ms. Montez, I've been waiting for your call."

"_I apologize for not calling you back sooner. I only returned from England a few days ago and I've been a bit jetlagged."_

"I'm so happy you're back. I've been hoping you would join me at Lava Springs for lunch. How about tomorrow?"

"_Sure. What time?"_

"Are you available around one?"

"_Yes I am. I'll see you then."_

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye." After hanging up with Marisa, she dialed her brother's cell number.

"_What's up Derb?"_

"Guess who I'm having lunch with tomorrow?"

"_Great."_ His voice sounded disappointed. _"I have to go back to San Antonio tomorrow. One of my patients is in crisis."_

"Don't worry little brother. I'll sniff her out. See if she remembers me. If not, I'll get her stats for you."

"_Thanks Sis."_

"No problem."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Slowly, Gabriella opened her eyes to find Troy staring at her. "What?"

He brushed her hair from her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled. "You're just saying that because I'm naked."

Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his own naked body. "I've thought you were beautiful from the first time I heard your voice at the ski lodge. The more we sang, the more beautiful you became."

She caressed his face. "You always know exactly what to say."

He kissed her forehead. "I try." He took a deep breath and took in her post-coital scent. "Mmm… So, about this duel enrollment thing, I figure that as long as we make the effort, our relationship will survive.

"You're always so positive."

Shrugging, he rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him. "Why focus on the negative. I'm committed to you Gabriella Montez. You're it for me."

Looking down from her perch atop him, a tear slipped from her eye. "God I love you."

He wiped it from her cheek. "Show me."

Biting her lip, she leaned down and kissed him, feverishly. Then, pushing herself up on her knees, she positioned herself over his manhood and impaled her body onto his as they became one.

Their lovemaking was fast and hard. Their bodies were becoming slick with sweat as Gabriella furiously rode him. Troy's hand slipped between them and he began to aid in their rapidly advancing pleasure. Shortly thereafter, they both screamed in ecstasy and he filled her with his seed and she bathed him in her nectar.

Gabriella collapsed onto Troy's chest. "Wow." Her voice was breathy. "That was…"

He brought her face to his and kissed her passionately. "I love you too."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Marisa was wearing a light summer dress as she walked through the front doors of Lava Springs. She looked around. _So much extravagance._ She thought.

"May I help you?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. I'm Marisa Montez. I'm meeting Mrs. Evans for lunch."

Fulton's smile grew. "Oh yes, Ms. Montez. I'll show you to the private dining room myself."

"Thank you."

As they walked, Mr. Fulton showed her various pieces of artwork. Then he stopped. "I just want you to know what a delight your daughter is and want a wonderful job she does around here. She's quite the little heroine."

"Thank you. Gabriella's always put others before herself. She's an exceptional child."

They reached the dining room.

"Mrs. Evans will be here shortly. Is there anything I can get you? A drink perhaps?"

"Ice tea would be lovely."

Fulton exited moments before Derby Evans entered. She too was wearing a light summer dress, but hers cost about ten times as much as Marisa.

"Ms. Montez, it is such a joy to finally meet you."

Marisa stood and took Derby's outreached hand. "You as well, and it's Marisa."

"Derby." Both women sat down. "We have the most wonderful chef here. He can make absolutely kind of cuisine you can imagine."

"What do you suggest?"

Derby thought for a second. "The Filet of Sole with Crabmeat Stuffing is to die for. It's served with steamed vegetables."

"That sounds wonderful."

After Derby placed their order, she decided to start her interrogation. "Let me by start off by telling you that your daughter is a joy. She takes her job very seriously."

Marisa blushed. "Thank you. I've been blessed with a wonderful girl."

"Ryan tells me that you've live several places. Where are you originally from?"

"Texas. San Antonio."

"Oh, I love San Antonio. They have the best shopping there." The waiter came over and uncorked a bottle of wine. "You must taste this."

Marisa eyed the bottle. "I really shouldn't."

"Oh, please do. When my father died, I had my mother send it to me. It's from his private stock. I asked for it to be served at my wedding, but Father couldn't be parted with a single bottle. Although he had hundreds of them."

"Just a taste." The waiter filled her glass. Marisa swirled the wine then took a sip. It was like a time warp. "I know this."

Derby shook her head. "You couldn't. This was bottled especially for my father."

"Could it be possibly that your father gave it out as a gift?"

"Anything is possible. Where would you have tasted this?"

Marisa smiled at the memory. "I was sixteen and my boyfriend and I snuck down into his father's private wine cellar. We took a bottle and went on a private picnic and drank it." She shook her head. "We were so young." She emptied the glass.

"Please, have some more." Derby filled her glass again. "So, tell me about that boyfriend."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Jeremy sat at his desk looking over his patients test results. No matter how he looked at it, his patient was dying. "Pancreatic Cancer." He sighed. Too advanced to even hope for a cure. The only thing he could do for him was to keep him as comfortable as possible.

He thought about the man's family. They owned a small restaurant near the Market, small, but profitable. However, because of his illness, his family was completely tapped out. These were good, hardworking people who were about to lose everything because the patriarch was about to die.

That's when it hit him. His mother's share of the sell could go for assisting his patients' families who were in need. Real, true, desperate need. They wouldn't have to know where the money came from, just an anonymous donor.

His thoughts were interrupted by his intercom. "Yes, Diane?"

"You're sister is on line three."

He picked up the phone and pressed the button. "Hey, Sis, what's up?"

"How much do you love me?"


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

_He picked up the phone and pressed the button. "Hey, Sis, what's up?"_

"_How much do you love me?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

It was a week later and Troy and Gabriella were both at work. The mood at Lava Springs was quite festive as Sharpay was in full "end of summer party" mode. Of course that meant that Ryan was miserable.

"Ryan, you've got to learn to tell your sister _no _and mean it." Gabriella told him as she folded towels.

"I know", he replied. "I'm a wuss. But you have no idea what it's like living in a house with an unhappy Sharpay. She makes everyone's life miserable."

Gabriella put the towel down. "I thought your mom was putting her foot down when Sharpay started getting … pissy."

Ryan shook his head. "Only when she's trying to interfere with you and Troy, I'm still fair game." He hoisted himself up to sit on top of the dryer. "I can't wait until college. I'm going to go as far away from her as possible."

"Where does she want to go?"

"NYU."

Gabriella smiled. "UCLA has a great drama department."

Troy entered the laundry room. "Hey man." He greeted Ryan.

"Hey." Ryan answered.

Gabriella put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me! Your girlfriend is right here."

Troy gave her a sexy grin and kissed her. "How's your day going?"

"So far uneventful, yours?"

"Some dumbass stole a bottle of booze from the drink cart and began making an ass of his self. Fulton and I've been dealing with the complaints of the parents of the kids he terrorized on the golf course."

"Derek Walters." Ryan nodded. "He's seventeen and goes to a French boarding school. His parents have absolutely no control over him. They only bring him home for two weeks at the end of every summer."

"That's sad."

"Not really. His parents were on the verge of a divorce until they sent him away five years ago. Have you ever heard of the movie _The Bad Seed_?"

"Isn't that about a little girl who goes around killing people to get what she wants?" Troy asked.

"Yep, he hasn't killed anyone yet, that I know of, but he pulls stupid pranks and someone usually gets hurt."

"So instead of dealing with the problem, they sent him away?" Gabriella couldn't understand how someone could do that.

"They tried everything. He got kicked out of military school, and he drove his psychiatrist into therapy."

"Why do your parents allow him here?" Troy asked.

"Our dad's were roommates in college. It's a favor for an old friend that's torture on the rest of us."

Gabriella looked at the clock. "I've gotta get out to the pool." She grabbed the basket of towels and gave Troy a quick peck. "Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure," he smiled.

Troy and Ryan watched her leave the laundry room.

"You've got a great gal," Ryan complimented.

"That I do."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay was sitting in her mother's office tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the desk. Planning this end of summer party was becoming a chore. Her mother informed her that if she wanted to have her little party, it was fine, but Sharpay was in no way to force the staff to do the work. She was also to leave Fulton alone. His job was to manage the club, not serve her every whim.

"I don't care about the environment, I care about my party. If I want to release a thousand pink balloons, I'll do it! … City ordinance? What's that? … Well that's a stupid rule. Just deliver the balloons on the specific date and time I gave you. … How am I supposed to get a permit? … Can't you do that for me? … Hello? … Hello?" She slammed the phone down and screamed.

Her mother walked into the office. "Is there a problem, Princess?"

"This totally sucks, Mother!"

"What … sucks. Dear?"

"Me having to plan my party by myself," Sharpay pouted. "Ryan won't even help me anymore just because I told him that I wanted him to do a couple of things." She showed the list to her mother."

"You have him doing everything."

"Whatever", she sighed. "Why can't Fulton and the staff just do it for me? What's the point of being rich if I have to do everything by myself?"

"Get out of my chair," she told her daughter as she walked around the desk. When Sharpay vacated the seat, Derby sat down. "I don't know where you get the impression that _you're_ rich. Your father and I are financially comfortable because we have worked to become that way. Yes, we both come from families with money and have been afforded easier lives because of it, but your father started in the mailroom and had to work his way up. Do you honestly think that your grandfather Evans would have handed over his life's work to your father just because Vance is his son?"

Sharpay shook her head.

"Do you think that I graduated early from high school, college and law school because my family had money? I worked my ass off to be at the top of my class. I passed the Texas Bar Exam and the New Mexico Bar Exam with almost perfect scores and I'm a damn good corporate attorney. I chose to stay home with you and your brother after you were born because I didn't want you raised by a series of nannies. Obviously I did something incredibly wrong for you to have turned out to be the selfish, spoiled brat that you've become. As of right now, your party is cancelled. You can attend the clubs end of summer party. "

"Uh," Sharpay let out a high pitched squeak.

"If you want something, you're going to have to work for it. I think chores around the house would be appropriate, cleaning your room, loading the dishwasher and cleaning up after Boi when he has his … mishaps."

"That's not fair!" The teenager screamed. "Ryan doesn't…"

"Your brother does things around the house without being asked. He cooks and cleans up after himself, his room is immaculate and he often helps the gardener with the yard work." She shook her head. "When was the last time you put a dish in the sink or made your own bed?"

"That's what the maid is for."

It was those six words that pushed Derby over the edge. "Give me your car keys."

"What?"

"I want your car keys right now."

"Why?"

Derby swallowed the anger that had bubbled up inside of her. "Because of right now, that car, the car that your father and I had custom made for you for your sixteenth birthday, will remain in the garage here at the club until you learn to appreciate people. And you, my dear, will be spending the remainder of the summer at your grandmother's in Texas."

"You can't do that!" Sharpay stomped her foot.

"Oh yes, I can." Derby picked up her phone and dialed. "Duckie, darling, Mommy has a favor to ask of you…"

Sharpay began throwing a temper tantrum. "I won't go! You can't make me!" she wailed. "Daddy will never let you do this to me!" She started crying uncontrollably.

"Your father's out of the country and before he left he and I had a long talk about your behavior. It was his idea to send you to Mother's."

"I'm not going!" She stomped her foot again.

"Young lady, you stomp that foot again and you'll be going to Incarnate Word in San Antonio your senior year. Is that understood?"

"I HATE YOU!"

Derby shook her head. "Well, right now, I'm not too fond of you."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Ryan had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. His mother had him drive Sharpay to their home and let her pack. The entire time she did, she was bitching at the top of her lung how unfair and tragic her life was. When she was finished, he loaded her stuff in his car and drove her to the airport where the family's private jet was. After loading her bags on the plane, he accompanied his sister to San Antonio just to make sure that she didn't hijack the plane and convince the pilot to take her somewhere exotic. Of course if she had, she wouldn't be able to pay for anything. Derby made her surrender all of her credit cards and froze her allowance account.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was sitting on her stand, watching the water. Derek Walters had been there for about twenty minutes, but had yet to cause any problems.

But that was all about to change.

A small boy appeared to be injured. When Gabriella jumped down from her perch and went to the edge to dive in, a hand came out from the water and grabbed her ankle. Her feet slipped forward as her body fell backward causing her to hit the back of her head on the stone lip of the pool. Her world went black as she sank beneath the water.

TBC

So sorry for the unforgivable delay. I've been trying to write this, but everything I wrote was crap. Then I met this real asshole of a guy and it all came to me.

My last final is tomorrow so the updates should be coming more frequently.

Thanks for your patients.

Su


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

_A small boy appeared to be injured. When Gabriella jumped down from her perch and went to the edge to dive in, a hand came out from the water and grabbed her ankle. Her feet slipped forward as her body fell backward causing her to hit the back of her head on the stone lip of the pool. Her world went black as she sank beneath the water_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy was heading to the pool to meet Gabriella for lunch. His heart nearly stopped as he saw her fall backwards and then go into the water.

"Dial 911," he yelled as he ran as fast as he could and dove into the pool, Italian shoes and all. He pulled her limp body to the surface and swam over to the edge. A couple of members helped him carefully lift her up out of the water and set her on the deck. He felt for a pulse, she had one. Then, he checked her breathing. She wasn't.

He began giving her mouth to mouth. After a few seconds, water expelled from her lungs, but she was unconscious.

It seemed like forever until the paramedics arrived, as did a police officer.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked.

"I don't know," Troy answered. "I saw her fall backwards on the deck and then slide into the water.

"Did anyone see what happened?" the police officer shouted to the people around the pool.

Everyone was quite, but glanced around guiltily.

"He did it." The lone voice of a small boy spoke up.

"Who?" the officer asked.

The child who appeared injured earlier was now pointing at Derek Walters. "He told me if I acted like I was hurt he'd give me his watch. When the pretty life guard jumped down from her chair, his hand came up out of the water like a scary movie and grabbed her leg. That's when she hit her head and fell in. Am I gonna get in trouble?"

Troy noticed that the police officer was heading over to where Derek Walters was drying off acting as if nothing had happened. As much as he wanted to beat the shit out of the asshole, he decided he should talk to the little boy. "You know what you did was wrong, right?"

He nodded.

"You're not gonna do it again, are you?" 

He shook his head.

"You're not in trouble, he is." Troy pointed to Derek Walter who was being handcuffed by the cop.

Gabriella was still unconscious as the paramedic put a big orange collar on her neck and skillfully slid her onto a backboard.

As they slowly lifted her onto the stretcher, Derby and Mr. Fulton came out to see what all of the commotion was.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Derby's voice was panicked.

Leah, one of Sharpay's minions, pointed to Derek Walters. "Derek was pulling one of his stupid pranks and Gabriella was his victim. They're taking her to the hospital."

Derby turned to Fulton. "Thomas, call Gabriella's mother." She watched as the paramedics rolled the stretcher toward the ambulance and a soaking wet Troy following. "I'll head to the hospital and meet Ms. Montez.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans." Fulton ran back into the club to call Marisa.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Derby turned the key and started her Lexus. As she pulled out of the private garage, she dialed her brother's number.

"_Hey sis, what's up?"_

"Gabriella's been hurt. They're taking her the emergency room. I already called the airport, the jet is waiting for you."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy ran into the emergency room behind the paramedics. The blanket that he received in the ambulance was soaked and he was shivering, but he didn't care. Gabriella was still unconscious.

A doctor wearing scrubs met them at the door. "Latest victim of Derek Walters?" He asked.

"She would've drowned if it wasn't for her boyfriend." The paramedic pointed at Troy.

"Let's get her into Trauma 1 and … Oh my … Gabriella?" Dr. McKessie was shocked to see his daughter's best friend.

Troy had to give the nurse what he knew about his girlfriend's medical history. Thankfully, it was a lot. Troy and Gabriella had a tendency to talk about everything they had experienced. The nurse was quite impressed with him, especially when she asked if Gabriella was sexually active.

"Yes, she is. She takes the shot … um … I don't remember the name of it, but that's what she uses for birth control. She gets her next shot in September. We also use condoms."

Dr. McKessie couldn't help but overhear Troy. His first reaction was shock, then admiration at the mature way Troy spoke. That led to dread. That mop head that his daughter was dating was one of Troy's best friends. He'd better not…

"Dr. McKessie…" the nurse interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to his patient: seventeen-year-old, Gabriella Montez.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

When Marisa rushed into the emergency room reception area, she was greeted by Derby. "What happened?"

Derby told her the story of how her daughter ended up in the E.R.

Marisa swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

Derby put her arm around her shoulder and led her to the information desk. "This is Gabriella Montez's mother."

"Come with me and I'll take you the private waiting area."

Marisa became alarmed. "Private area? Oh Dios mio. What's going on?"

Derby took her hand and gently squeezed as they followed the young woman. "It's just a sitting area for people who…" She sighed. "Well, it's for wealthy people who don't want to be stuck in a waiting room full of sick people, but it's also incredibly private and quiet."

Marisa simply nodded.

When they entered the waiting room, Troy was there dressed in scrubs. He looked completely lost. His elbows were on his knees and his head was down in his hands.

"Troy?"

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Ms. Montez." He stood up and he hugged her.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"We just have to think positive, Mijo. Gabi's going to be fine. She has to be."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

They had been waiting for hours when Dr. McKessie walked through the door. "Marisa."

"Thomas, how is she?"

"She's still unconscious."

Marisa nodded. "What's causing it?"

"The force at which she hit her head has caused swelling in her brain. Pressure is building. We need to drill a hole in her head to release it."

"Oh my God." Her hand flew over her mouth.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Troy's voice was just over a whisper.

"We are doing everything humanly possible."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

When he arrived, Jeremy jumped out of the limousine that had carried him to the hospital. It was times like this being a doctor was a privilege and burden. Being a doctor, he was able to ascertain Gabriella's condition and kept updated. Unfortunately, knowing what was being done to her and understanding the risks, was nerve wracking.

Because New Mexico was one of the fifteen states he was licensed to practice in, and because the corporation that owned the hospital that he was affiliated with in San Antonio owned the hospital that Gabriella was being treated in, Jeremy was able to go places in the hospital that normal visitors wouldn't. He'd called the hospital's chief administrator and told her of his interest in Gabriella's case and when he would be arriving. When he walked into the hospital, he was met by the administrator, a woman named Lisa Cameron, and led directly to the observation room above the operating room Gabriella was in.

He almost started crying when the surgeon turned the drill on that was going to bore a hole in his daughter's head. Fear. It was the first true emotion he'd had since discovering he was a parent.

The procedure took only a few agonizing minutes. Once the pressure in Gabriella's head was released, she was wheeled into Recovery. Jeremy borrowed a set of scrubs and accompanied her down there while her Dr. McKessie filled her mother in on her condition.

It was the first time Jeremy had gotten to spend time alone with his daughter, and she was unconscious.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Dr. McKessie walked through the waiting room door and Marisa and Troy stood quickly.

"How is she?" Troy asked with desperation in his voice.

"It's still too early to tell. We relieved the pressure from her brain, but she hasn't come out from under the anesthesia yet to check her responses. She's in Recovery. Give me another ten minutes and I'll let both of you go back there."

"Thank you Thomas," Marisa gave him a weak smile. Once Taylor's father walked back through the double doors, she turned to Troy. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Troy shook his head. "I'll be better when I can see her." He slumped onto the couch.

She grabbed his hand. "Me too," she sat beside him.

"I just… When she hit the water, I felt like my entire world was collapsing. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Emotions that were so foreign to him spilled over and he began sobbing.

Tears filled Marisa's eyes. "You really, truly love her, don't you?"

"She's my life. I'm so in love with her. I know people think that seventeen is too young, that it's just about … sex, but…"

"I know. I know what it's like to find your soul mate as a teenager and everyone tell you it's just a teen romance. The two of you have something special. Hold onto it Troy. Don't let anyone tell you that what the two of you have isn't real."

Troy nodded and wiped his eyes with his thumb. 

Then a realization came over him. "Shit! I forgot to call my parents." He looked at his water logged phone.

Marisa took hers from her purse. "Use mine. Go outside for a few minutes, call your parents and get some air. I'll come get you when we can go see her."

Troy smiled. "Thanks." He took the phone and headed for the patio area.

Troy had been gone only a minute when the nurse came into the waiting room.

"Ms. Montez, you can go in and see your daughter now."

Marisa stood. "My daughter's boyfriend just went outside to call his parents."

"I'll get him."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Jeremy held Gabriella's hand. As a doctor, he'd seen his fair share of patients in Recovery, but this was different, this was his daughter.

"When I get my hands on the little shit that did this to you…"

"Jeremy?" Marisa's voice was weak.

"Hi Mari."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

TBC

I graduated!!

Su


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

"_Jeremy?" Marisa's voice was weak._

"_Hi Mari."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Marisa blinked rapidly trying to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

"Derby called. I got here as fast as I could."

"Why would Derby call you? How does she…"

Jeremy stood and walked to the mother of his child. "Derby is my sister."

"She's your…" Marisa shook her head. "Wait a minute, how did she know to call you?"

He looked to Gabriella. "The moment I saw her, I knew who she was."

"When? When did you see her?"

"A few weeks ago. I came here to discuss Taylor Industries with Derby. Our father died and…"

Marisa put her hand up. "I know. Sorry if I don't offer my condolences." She sighed, "How did you see _my _daughter?"

"She and her friends were hanging out with Sharpay and Ryan the same day I arrived in town." He stepped closer. "She looks just like you when you were seventeen. She even has the same voice."

She stepped around him as his he reached for her face and looked down at her daughter. "Oh baby." She brushed her hair from her face. Gabriella's face was pale and she had a bandage wrapped around her head.

"They only shaved where they drilled. She should be able to hide it if she wears her hair down."

"How do you know that?"

"I watched her surgery from the gallery."

Marisa's emotions were all over the place. "Why are you here?"

Jeremy was taken aback. "Our daughter is injured. Where else would I be?"

"_My_ daughter. Gabriella is _my_ daughter. _I _raised her without any help from you. You were too busy spending your father's money and getting a free ride at Stanford while I had to take care of my baby, work and go to school."

"I didn't…"

Troy walked through the curtain. "Are you okay Ms. Mon…" He saw Jeremy Taylor. "Mr. Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Troy, this is, um…well, um…" Marisa started.

"Gabriella's father." Troy finished as he walked over to his love and sat beside her.

The adults looked at him questioningly.

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"Gabriella's grandmother told her your _tragic _love story along with pictures. She knew who you were that night at Sharpay's." He turned his attention back to his girlfriend as he took her hand. "Come on baby, wake up. Come back to me."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

After two hours in Recovery, Gabriella was beginning to show signs of waking up. She hadn't regained total consciousness, but she was starting to open her eyes and mumbling. Her pupils were reactive, which was a very good sign. When she was moved into a private room, Marisa decided reluctantly to return the phone calls that her boss had been bombarding her for the past hour.

"She's doing fine, Marisa," Dr. McKessie told her. "The cafeteria is a cell phone zone. Get a cup of coffee, make your phone calls. Troy's here," he looked at the teenager who was sitting vigil by the bed, holding Gabriella's hand. "She's in good hands."

Marisa nodded. "You're right." She bit her lip, "You wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Taylor went would you?"

Dr. McKessie nodded. "He's in my office making arrangements for his patients during his leave of absence. I could get him for you if you would like."

She shook her head. "There's no need, but thank you. Since he's determined to be here for a while, I guess I'll have plenty of opportunities to speak with him."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy sat by Gabriella's bed. She looked so small and pale that it took everything he had in himself to not completely breakdown. "Come on Gabriella, wake up." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Gabriella didn't respond.

He swallowed hard. "Why did this happen to you?" Troy shook his head. "You gotta get better, baby. You gotta wake up. Shit's happenin' that you wouldn't believe. Mr. Taylor's here. He knew who you were when he saw you at Sharpay and Ryan's just like you knew who he was. I think your mom's freaked, worse than you were. I guess that can be expected though, huh. She hasn't seen him in over eighteen years." He felt like he was babbling. "Gabriella, I need you. Please wake up."

A tear slipped down his cheek.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Marisa was sitting in the cafeteria, sipping a cup of coffee and listening to her boss.

"_Apparently, Taylor's had some kind of family emergency and doesn't know when he'll be available to meet."_

"Don't worry about it. I'll still make the buy … before the original date."

"_How do you intend to do that? He's not in San Antonio. He didn't say where he was going to be."_

Jeremy walked into the cafeteria.

"Haven't you learned by now? Never underestimate what I can do."

"_My apologies," _He chuckled. _"Call me when you've finalized the deal."_

Marisa snapped her phone shut, took a sip of her coffee and watched as Jeremy walked towards her.

"May I?" He pointed to the chair across from her.

Without a word, she granted permission.

"We have a lot to talk about," he started.

"More than you know" she under her breath with a nervous laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. Please, talk, purge yourself of your past sins."

Jeremy sighed. "Mari…" He had to find the right words. "When we found out that you were pregnant, I was scared, but don't believe for a minute that if I had known you'd kept the baby, I would have left."

"What are you talking about? Your father told me that you had made up your mind, you wanted a life without me and without our baby. You proved that when you took off for California and never looked back."

"That's bullshit! My father told me that you took the money he offered you, decided to give the baby up for adoption and you never wanted to see me again."

Marisa felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. "How could you ever think that I would something like that?"

"I was seventeen. You were nowhere to be found. What was I supposed to think?"

Tears suddenly filled her eyes. "That I loved you. That I loved our baby and that I wanted the three of us together. That is what you should have known."

Jeremy sighed. "You've raised an amazing kid."

"Yes, I have," she smiled. "She's the best of the both of us, you know?"

"Sharpay told me how smart she is."

"Yes, well, school has always been important to her. She was with me every step of the way when I graduated from UT and Harvard. She knows that in order to be successful, a solid education is key."

"What is it that you do?"

"Funny you should ask that, I'm in acquisitions for Waterman Chase."

"Waterman Chase? Wait a minute, you aren't the shark they're sending to negotiate the sale of Taylor Industries are you?"

Marisa chuckled at the sound of that. "That's me."

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something when Troy came running into the cafeteria.

"She's awake!"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella lay in the hospital bed completely confused. However when Jeremy Taylor walked in, she was even more confused.

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby?" Marisa kissed her forehead. "You had us so scared."

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jeremy asked.

Gabriella had to think really hard. "Um … towels … I think, Ryan was with me and then Troy came in. It's kind of blurry after that."

"That dumbass, Derek Walters grabbed your ankle and pulled you into the water." Troy filled her in.

"I don't know Derek Walters."

"Don't worry about him." Troy kissed her dry lips. "All I care about is that you're awake."

"My head hurts."

"You had surgery, mija," her mother told her. "They drilled a hole in your head."

Gabriella's eyes were slowly closing. "That's nice. Why's my father here?" she drifted off to sleep.

Marisa waved for Jeremy and Troy to join her in the hall.

"Troy, you need to go home, sweetie and get some sleep."

Troy shook his head in protest. "I'm not going anywhere. My mom and dad know where I'm at. I need to be here."

"What good are you going to be for her if you're dead on your feet? It's two o'clock in the morning. Come back at ten and you can spend the entire day with her."

"But…"

"Jeremy will take you home in his limo."

"But…" Jeremy began to protest.

"Look, I need to talk to my daughter alone when she's awake and thinking clearly. It's been just the two of us for so long. I need to let her know what's going on."

Both males nodded.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

It was four in the morning the next time Gabriella woke up. Marisa was sitting in a chair next to the bed napping.

"Mom?" her voice was scratchy. "Mommy?"

Marisa slowly woke to see her daughter looking at her. "Hey you. Feeling better?"

"My head hurts." She looked around. "Was Troy here earlier?"

Her mother nodded. "I sent him home to get some sleep."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Was … was my father here or was I dreaming?"

Marisa sighed. "Yeah, baby, he was here. I sent him home too. I thought maybe you'd want to talk to me about that."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Was … was my father here or was I dreaming?"_

_Marisa sighed. "Yeah, baby, he was here. I sent him home too. I thought maybe you'd want to talk to me about that."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"I don't even know where to start," Gabriella said.

Marisa took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why didn't you tell me he was here, that you had met him?"

"You weren't here and I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Are you mad at me?"

Marisa shook her head. "No, baby. Besides, I knew where he was too. Guess what company we're buying out next?"

"When did you find out about that?"

"Before I wrapped up in London."

Gabriella pointed to the pitcher sitting beside her table and her mother poured her a glass of water. She drank it all but held on to the cup, turning it around in her hands. "That's why you're going to San Antonio?"

"Well I was, but there's no need to now. He's here so I'm going to broker the deal while he's in town."

"Is that legal? Don't you have to talk to like … lawyers?" 

Marisa nodded. "Yes, but with the amount of money about to change hands, Taylor Industry's lawyers will come here. Besides, his sister's a corporate attorney, I'm sure she'll put in her two cents"

"Derby Evans is a corporate attorney?" Gabriella sounded shocked.

"I've always told you that there's more to people than what is on the surface."

Gabriella was beginning to get a headache and rubbed her temples. "So what's gonna happen now … that Da … that my fa … that Mr. Taylor is here?"

"I don't know, Mija. We'll just have to wait and see."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy was beyond restless. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep so he did what he always did when he couldn't sleep, he grabbed his basketball and headed to his backyard.

That's where his dad found him when he woke at 6 AM. Jack watched his son for a few minutes as Troy missed shot after shot.

"You're too tense. Loosen up."

Troy jumped when he heard his father's voice. "Dad? What are you doing up?"

"Thump, thump, thump, bang. Shit. Thump, thump, thump, bang. Damn." Jack shook his head, "And a whole bunch of other expletives I can't say before my morning up of coffee."

Troy scratched his head behind his ear. "Sorry."

""Well, I had to get up early anyway. What time did you get home?"

The teenager shrugged. "Around three. Ms. Montez made me come home and rest. Like that's gonna happen."

"How's Gabriella doin'?"

"She woke up so I guess that's a good sign."

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Tears filled Troy's eyes as he bit his bottom lip, "I thought I was gonna lose her, Dad." The tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I can't ever lose her. I can't, Dad."

Jack Bolton pulled his sweaty son into a tight embrace as the boy cried. No words came to him. His son had proven himself as a man so many times over the summer, but now, his little boy was in pain.

"She was just lying there, she wasn't moving at all. I just kept begging her to wake up, but she just didn't move. I thought I was gonna lose her."

His father was about to say something when Troy's phone rang.

"It's the hospital." Troy answered it. "Hello?"

"_Troy, Gabi wants to see you. Come in through the ER and I'll bring you up to her room."_

"Thank you, Ms. Montez. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He closed his phone. "I gotta go."

Jack smiled as he watched Troy run into the house. "Quite a man," he said proudly.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy showered in five minutes and fifteen minutes later, he parked his truck in the hospital parking lot. Marisa met him n the ER waiting room.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Her head hurts, but so far, so good."

Troy sighed. "Thank God."

He followed Marisa down the hall to the back elevator. Instead of going to the floor the ICU was located on, she pushed the button for the fifth floor. When the doors opened it looked more like a hotel lobby than a hospital.

"You must have some damn good insurance."

Marisa laughed. "I do, but Jeremy's paying for this." She took him to a door that had gold numbers on it. _5100_. "This is it." She opened the door.

"Whoa!" Troy was amazed. The room was probably as big as their bedroom in Hawaii.

Gabriella smiled. "There's my hero." She held her hand out to him.

"You had me scared, baby," he told her as he sat on the bed beside her and kissed her sweetly.

Marisa smiled. "Now that you're here, Troy, I'm going home to take a nap. If you need me, call me."

The teens nodded and said goodbye to her. Then, they just looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you really okay?"

"The doctors said so far so good. I'm having an MRI this afternoon to confirm it." She caressed his face with her hand.

He leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you too. Thank you for saving my life."

Troy shook his head. "I saved mine. If you'd…" Tears filled his eyes once again. "I can't live without you."

Gabriella put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and full of emotion.

When the nurse entered the room, she cleared her throat. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Gabriella blushed. "I still have a headache, but considering I have a hole in my head, I guess that's to be expected."

"If that's your only symptom, you're lucky. Some of young Mr.Walters victims aren't as lucky. Believe it or not, you got off easy. Last summer, we put casts on four broken limbs and repaired a broken nose."

"How does he get away with it?" Troy asked.

The nurse looked over her shoulder as if there were someone else in the room and then proceeded to take Gabriella's vitals. "It pays to come from money. His father pays everybody off. Trust me, you'll be visited by his father's attorney long before the police come and talk to you." She handed Gabriella a menu. "But now, for the real reason I'm here. Not only am I the coolest nurse on the floor, but I'm also your waitress this morning. Just let me know what you want and our chef will prepare it for you." She looked at Troy. "You too, basketball boy."

Gabriella opened the menu and found an array of food choices. She picked a light breakfast of fruit and yogurt, Troy ordered enough for three people.

"I'll be back in few." She took the menu and left the room.

"You sure are hungry." Gabriella nudged Troy.

"I haven't eaten since…" He scratched his head as he thought. "Um, yesterday at…," his stomach growled, "before work yesterday."

"You didn't eat anything at all?"

He shrugged. "I was too worried about you. If I had eaten, I probably would have just thrown up anyway."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She leaned her head against his.

"What I went through?" He chuckled. "Gabriella, they drilled a hole in your head. What I've gone through is nothing in comparison."

Gabriella shrugged. "Well, my getting hurt did do something positive." 

Troy looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

She smiled. "It got my parents in the same place at the same time."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"What are you planning to do, Mija?" Marisa's father asked her.

"My job," she replied.

Miguel Montez pushed his daughter's hair from her eyes. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Marisa sighed. "I know Papi. It's just… I have no idea what I'm going to do. Did you know that his father told him that I gave our baby up for adoption? I always thought that he…" tears slipped down her cheek.

Miguel shook his head. "No I didn't. But it doesn't surprise me. "That boy's father had absolutely no morals. Did I tell you that he threatened to get me fired?"

Her eyes grew as big as saucers. "That son of a bitch! I swear, if he wasn't dead I'd drive a stake through his dead heart."

That made her father laugh. "You need rest baby girl."

She nodded. "I know. I can't right now. When Gabi comes home, I'll take a nap."

"That could be days. I want you to march you butt up those stairs and take nap young lady."

Marisa laughed. "I'm 34 years old, Papi."

"You're still my baby."

Tears threatened her eyes again. "I'm glad you're here, Daddy."

"Me too. Go take your nap. I'm going to the hospital to check out this boy my granddaughter is so in love with."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

When Miguel walked into Gabriella's room, the sight before made him feel as if he were in the middle of a flashback, the only difference was that it was his granddaughter and her boyfriend instead of his daughter and her boyfriend lying in a bed sound asleep.

His back was to the door when it opened.

"Excuse me, who are you."

Miguel slowly turned to face the familiar voice.

"Mr. Montez?"

Miguel stared at the man before him. "Hello Jeremy."

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

_Miguel slowly turned to face the familiar voice._

"_Mr. Montez?"_

_Miguel stared at the man before him. "Hello Jeremy."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Jeremy suddenly felt seventeen again. "Um … when did you get here?"

"This morning." Miguel said.

Jeremy swallowed the lump that had developed in his throat. "It's good. It's good that you're here."

"My granddaughter was injured. My family needed me. That's what family does."

The younger man had no response for the dig he'd just received.

Miguel turned to face Gabriella's hospital bed. "She looks so much like Risa when she was her age."

"I noticed that the first time I saw her." Jeremy looked over his daughter's chart and then stood beside Miguel. "Look, Mr. Montez, if I'd have known my…"

"This is not the place for that conversation." He interrupted.

"Yes sir."

"Now, you're a doctor. How is my granddaughter's condition?"

Jeremy opened the file again. "Her chart looks good. Her second MRI is clean and there's no sign of infection from the surgery. She should be able to go home in a couple of days. Of course, that's just my opinion. I'm not her doctor."

Miguel nodded.

Gabriella began to stir.

"I'll let you visit with her. I'll come back later." Jeremy walked out of the room without protest from Marisa's father.

Miguel walked closer to the bed. "Gabriella, Papi's here."

Gabriella took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw her grandfather. "Papi?"

"Yes, baby, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, but I'm okay. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you so much."

"Oh, my little girl, it's been too long." He looked at Troy who was sleeping soundly. "So this is the boy?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yes sir." She brushed Troy's hair with her fingers. "He saved me. He jumped in the water shoes and all and pulled me out. I love him so much Papi." 

"I know you do. Your mother has told me good things about him."

That made her smile. "Where is Mom?"

"She was exhausted so I sent her to her room."

Gabriella laughed. "I bet that went over real big."

"She listens to her father," he said with a gleam of teasing in his eye.

Troy stretched as he woke.

"Troy, this is my grandfather."

Troy sat up quickly.

"It is very good to meet the young man who holds my granddaughter's heart."

Looking at the outstretched hand as if it were a snake, Troy reluctantly shook it. "Sir."

The reaction made Miguel laugh. "Don't worry son. I'm not going to bite your head off. I'm just the grandfather. You're her mother's problem."

Troy smiled. "It's good to meet you too, Mr. Montez."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Jeremy paced in his borrowed office as he waited for his sister to answer her phone.

"_Jeremy, how's Gabriella?"_

"Better, much better. I on the other hand am not doing too well. Guess who I ran into in Gabriella's room?"

"_Not a clue."_

"None other than Miguel Montez."

"_Yikes!"_

"Yikes doesn't even begin to describe it. It was like I was a kid again. I stuttered and stammered … it was very … hell, it was awkward to say the least."

"_Have you had a chance to talk to Marisa?"_

"I've tried, but we keep getting interrupted."

"_Keep trying. Daddy did a lot of damage. Maybe this is something that can be repaired."_

"I don't know sis. I just don't know."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

After lunch, Gabriella sent Troy out to Lava Springs to retrieve her bag from her desk. While he was there, he ran into the gang. Taylor had told them about the procedure she'd undergone and they were all concerned about their fellow Wildcat.

While he was in her office, Mr. Fulton walked through the door.

"Mr. Bolton, what are you doing here?"

Troy unlocked the bottom desk drawer and pulled out Gabriella's bag. "She had her keys around her neck so I didn't want to bother you."

Fulton put his hands up. "No problem. So, Miss Montez is … okay?"

Troy flopped down in the desk chair. "Yeah, so far, so good. She has a headache, but considering she had to have a hole drilled into her skull, I guess it's expected."

Taking a deep breath, Fulton let it out slowly. "If she's up to it, you might want to inform her that the juvenile delinquent's family has been meeting with their lawyer. They've been discussing how much it was going to cost to make all of this go away."

"You mean they want to pay Gabriella off so she won't press charges?"

"You didn't here it from me, but yes."

"Good to know." He put Gabriella's keys in his pocket and stood. "Thank you for telling me." He looked at his watch. "I gotta get my stuff from my locker and head back to the hospital."

"Tell Miss Montez we hope to see her soon." Fulton told him

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was watching a soap opera when Jeremy entered her room.

She clicked the TV off. "Hi."

"Hi." He walked a little further into the room. "How are you feeling?'

"Better. My head doesn't hurt as much."

Jeremy nodded. "That's ... that's good." He put his hands in his pockets. "Um…"

"You're my father."

He swallowed the huge lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. "Yeah, yeah I am."

Gabriella stared at him for a few moments. "So, what does that mean?"

"I … I don't understand."

She sat up a little straighter. "What do you expect from me? Am I supposed to accept you unconditionally? I'm seventeen years old. You're my friend, Ryan's uncle. You're a stranger to me."

Jeremy let that what she'd said sink in. "You're right and I'm to blame for that. My father might have set the wheels in motion, but could have found you. I could've … I … I could have done a lot of things." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I don't deserve it, but I hope that you will let me get to know you."

Gabriella was about to say something when a man who was wearing a black, Armani suit and hold a brief case walked into her room.

"This is a private room." Jeremy stepped in front of the man.

The man pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "My name is Jamison Mattox. I'm an attorney representing Derek Walters."

"I have nothing to say to you." Gabriella told him.

The lawyer attempted to move closer to her, but Jeremy once again blocked his way.

"You need to leave sir." Jeremy told him.

"This doesn't concern you. I'm here to make a deal with this young lady not her doctor."

Jeremy didn't budge. "This young lady is a minor. You will not talk to her."

"That's not your decision."

Gabriella's head was starting to hurt. "There's no deal to be made. No amount of money you could offer me is going to deter me from pressing charges against your client."

The attorney's demeanor changed. "You're an only child of a single mother, working as a lifeguard at a country club. The only reason you're getting the care that you are is because the owners don't want you to sue them. Come on, college is going to be expensive. It would be in your best interest to take this deal."

Jeremy looked to Gabriella. "May I introduce myself?"

With her head starting to pound, she nodded.

"My name is Jeremy Taylor. I'm Gabriella's father. The country club where she's lifeguarding is owned by my sister and her husband. She is receiving the best care, because I'm a doctor and the current CEO and president of Taylor Industries. Her _single _mother is one of the top corporate buyers in the country. So the money that your client's parents are trying to throw at the poor, Latina girl to drop the assault charges against him is unnecessary, unneeded and unwanted. Your client could have killed my daughter because of his recklessness. It is in _your_ best interest to leave this room."

Marisa had been standing outside the door listening and entered the room when Jeremy finished his sermon. "You heard Dr. Taylor." Jamison Mattox looked at her. "Get out of our daughter's room."

With a bewildered look on his face, the attorney left.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Mija, are you okay? Does your head hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not so much anymore."

"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jeremy asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "It just … it felt kind of cool having my father stand up for me." She bit her bottom lip.

"I was quite impressed myself." Marisa added.

TBC…..


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

"_Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jeremy asked._

_Gabriella shrugged. "It just … it felt kind of cool having my father stand up for me." She bit her bottom lip. _

"_I was quite impressed myself." Marisa added._

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The next day, Gabriella was released from the hospital. Marisa drove her home in her van and Troy followed behind in his truck. Jeremy wanted to go with them, but Miguel advised against it.

Marisa pulled into the driveway and Troy pulled in behind her.

"Let me help you out of the car, sweetie. You're still weak."

But before she could get around to her daughter's side, Troy had opened her door, lifted her out of the vehicle and proceeded to carry her into the house.

"I _can_ walk you know." Gabriella informed him.

He smiled at her. "I know, but why walk when you have me at your service."

She giggled. "In that case I could get use to this." She kissed his cheek.

"Where to, my lady"

"My room please, I'm dying for a shower."

As Troy carried her up the stairs, Jeremy joined Marisa inside the front door.

"She's going to need help in the shower." His voice startled her.

"Oh my goodness," she jumped. "What are you doing here? Did'nt my dad tell you I'd call you later?"

He ignored her question. "Don't you think _you_ should be the one who helps her?"

Marisa crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you dare come into _my _house uninvited and question my judgment. Troy's not going to let _anything_ happen to her. He loves her and all he wants is for her to recover."

Jeremy was taken aback by his former lover's anger. "I apologize. But don't you think they're a bit young to…"

"To what? Be in love? See each other naked? Have sex? What are they too young for?"

"I just meant…"

"They're older than we were. And unlike us, they don't hide anything from their parents."

Jeremy followed Marisa into the living room and sat at her direction. "You mean his parents approve?" 

"Of their son dating a Latina? I don't think it matters."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Mari."

"Don't call me that."

He smiled. "I've always called you that." He stood and took a step towards her.

Marisa swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm the butterflies that suddenly inhabited her stomach. The way that Jeremy was looking at her made her feel fifteen again.

She couldn't let herself have feelings for him again … ever. So, she did what came naturally. "We should really begin negotiations over Taylor Industries."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy washed Gabriella's hair as she leaned against him in her mother's bathtub. She didn't feel strong enough to stand for a long period of time in the shower.

"Tell me if I hurt you. I don't want to bother your stitches."

"It's okay. Besides, the stitches are waterproof." She closed her eyes. "This feels heavenly."

Troy kissed her soapy temple. "Yes it does." He finished shampooing her hair. "Sit up so I can rinse out your hair."

She did so, reluctantly.

He took the sprayer from the wall and turned on the water. After her hair was soap free, he hung the sprayer back up and pulled her back to his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." Gabriella sighed.

"What?"

She grabbed his hands and wrapped his arms around her. "It took me getting seriously injured for Jeremy Taylor to admit that he's my father. Now that he's here, how am I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know baby. But you know I'm here for you."

"I know." She pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it. Then she relaxed and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she took a deep breath. "I hate to say this, but if we stay like this much longer, I'm going to fall asleep." She told him.

"Can't have you doing that. Scoot forward."

As she did, Troy got out of the tub. His boxer/briefs were soaked and clinging to him. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before taking his underwear off.

That made Gabriella laugh. "Why the sudden modesty?"

"Well, you're recovering."

"I'm fine. Really. You don't have to hide your gorgeous ass for my benefit." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Behave. Besides, what if your mom or grandfather walked in?" He asked as he helped her from the tub and wrapped her in a soft, fluffy towel.

She shrugged. "Mom won't come up and Papi is at the store."

He then lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. After sitting her on the bed he finally said something. "You are supposed to be recovering."

"I'm tired of recovering. I want to make out with my boyfriend."

He thought for a second and then smiled. "I guess that could be somewhat therapeutic."

Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder. "I need lots of therapy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Gabriella." 

"I love you too." She straddled his lap and began kissing him.

Troy lay back, taking her with him.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Marisa and Jeremy had moved to kitchen. He was sitting at the table as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"So, uh, where's you're dad?" He asked.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined him. "He went to the grocery store. He wants to fix Gabriella a real Tex-Mex meal for dinner."

"Your dad always was one hell of a cook."

Marisa pulled a file from her briefcase, which was beside her the chair. "This is the breakdown of Taylor Industries' holdings and the value of each one."

"Okay."

"As you can see, before your father died, he was beginning to downsize even though all of the holdings were making profits."

"That's because he was a cheap bastard."

Marisa had to stifle her laughter. "Besides that, I want to know what you think is a fair buyout."

Jeremy took a sip of coffee. "You know I'm clueless when it comes to the family business. I never wanted to be a part of it. The old man left me controlling interest in order to remain in control of me even in death."

She nodded. "Okay." She sighed. "What I suggest is that you call your attorneys and have them come immediately in order to hammer this out."

"There's only one little problem. My father fired the legal team a week before he died. I haven't hired another one."

"Oh, well…"

"I'll call Derby. She's a wiz at this stuff."

"Fine." Marisa stood and walked over to the cabinet. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?"

"I can eat." He got up and joined her. "What ya got?"

Chills ran over her as his breath tickled her neck. "Um…"

Jeremy couldn't resist. His lips sought out that spot on her neck that always drove her nuts.

Marisa's entire body shivered. "Je … oh…"

He turned her around and began kissing her.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen. At the sight of her parents kissing, Gabriella was speechless. 

Her first instinct was to run out of there, but then she smiled and cleared her throat.

Jeremy and Marisa jumped apart.

"Do the two of you need a chaperone?"


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

_He turned her around and began kissing her._

_Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen. At the sight of her parents kissing, Gabriella was speechless.  
_

_Her first instinct was to run out of there, but then she smiled and cleared her throat._

_Jeremy and Marisa jumped apart._

"_Do the two of you need a chaperone?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Jeremy looked as though he wanted to crawl inside one of the kitchen cabinets and hide, but Marisa regained her composure more quickly.

"Funny, Mija. Are you hungry?" Marisa asked.

"Not really." Gabriella sat at the table and closed her eyes.

Jeremy knelt beside her. "Is your head hurting?"

She nodded. "How long am I going to be getting these headaches?"

"Open your eyes."

Gabriella slowly did as he asked.

"Follow my finger with your eyes, please."

She did.

"How's your vision?"

She closed her eyes again. "Fine, unless I get a headache. Right now I can't see straight."

Jeremy nodded. "Your CT and MRI were normal. Your brain is still healing, so the headaches should subside in a couple of weeks. If they don't, you should see your doctor. In the meantime, you really need to get some rest." He pointed to Troy. "Let him wait on you hand and foot. Nothing says I love you like a personal servant."

That made Gabriella smile. "I like the sound of it."

"I'm at your beck and call." Troy bowed with a flourish, then checked his watch. "But first I have to run home. I promised my mom I'd check in and remind her what I look like and then I have to go to work for a couple of hours." He leaned down and kissed Gabriella. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She smiled. "I love you."

He caressed her face. "I love you too." After saying goodbye to her parents, Troy left.

Jeremy glanced at Gabriella and then leaned over to Marisa. "I'm starting to understand why your dad cringed whenever he saw me."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

As Troy entered the locker room, he was shocked to see the asshole that attacked Gabriella changing his shoes. It took all the self control that Troy had not to confront him. Instead, he headed to Derby's office.

He entered without even knocking.

"Troy, what…" Vance stood from behind Derby's desk.

"What in the hell is that son of a bitch doing here after what he did to Gabriella?"

"Troy," Derby placed her hand on his arm. "This is Jacob Walters, Derek's father."

Mr. Walters held out his hand. "Ah, yes, the Wildcat superstar. It's a pleasure."

Troy looked at the older man's hand like it was a poisonous snake. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Jacob Walters was appalled. "This is who you want to play at U of A?"

"Now Jake…" Vance started.

"You're son could've killed my girlfriend."

"Now really, Troy." Vance interceded. "Gabriella's fine."

"Fine? She has a hole in her head. She has constant headaches. She can barely see straight. She is _not _fine." Troy looked at Derby. "She's your niece."

Vance looked at his wife in confusion. "What?"

"I was about to tell you when Jacob barged in to my office. Gabriella is Jeremy's daughter. Long story." She then addressed Jacob. "Your son is a menace. He does nothing but wreak havoc with the other members. His antics could have killed my niece. Derek, he's no longer welcome at Lava Springs. Please find him and take him home."

"Vance…"

Vance pursed his lips and sighed. "I think it's for the best Derek."

Without another word, Jacob Walters left the club.

"Now, would you please explain to me how Gabriella Montez is Jeremy's daughter?"

"Remember the girl that Jeremy was involved with in high school?"

Vance nodded. "The one that got pregnant?"

"Marisa Montez. Anyway, I would have filled you in sooner, but you were in Madrid, I had to send Sharpay to Mother's and then Jacob's son attacked Gabriella."

Troy finally gained his composure. "The point is she's your niece and the Walters' lawyer has been trying to buy Gabriella's silence."

"I spoke to him." Derby told him." He was trying to blame Lava Springs and when that didn't work he tried to blame the little boy who pretended to be hurt." She smiled. "I don't think he'll be bothering anyone again."

"I'll let Gabriella know." Troy walked toward the door and then turned. "I'm sorry I barged in the way I did." He sighed. "But seeing that guy in the locker room acting like his sh … like he owned the place kinda sent me over the edge."

"And rightly so." Derby told him.

Thomas Fulton ran into the office. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, I've just dialed 911. We've got a bit of a situation happening in the men's locker room."

"What's happened?" Vance asked.

"That Walters boy went berserk when his father tried to remove him from the premises. He grabbed a golf club and hit Mr. Walters with it. He tried to hit me as well, but … well thank God for college track."

"Where is he now?" Troy asked.

"The last I saw, he was headed for the dining room."

Before he could be stopped, Troy took off.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Derek still had the bloody golf club in his had as he paced the dining room. Taylor and a group of frightened children sat at table.

"Please, just let the kids go." Taylor calmly pleaded.

"Why the fuck would I wanna do that?" He pointed to a little boy. "That little fucker right there is the reason I'm in trouble with the cop. Him and that Mexican bitch!"

Troy stood behind the curtain, listening to the rant. As he peered through the slit between the curtains, he saw the psychotic teen begin to circle the table like a predator and his prey. Troy couldn't let Derek Walters hurt anyone else. He noticed metal balls about the size of softballs that were normally used as centerpieces.

Another commotion broke out in the dining room. As he peered through the curtain, he saw Vance and Fulton on the ground and Derek was aiming for Derby. Without thought, Troy picked up to of the metal balls and threw them as if he was aiming for the target of a dunk tank.

It was a direct hit. The first ball hit Derek in the back of the head, stunning him and making him turn around. The second ball hit him right between the eyes.

When Derek hit the ground, Troy ran over to the Evans' and Fulton. "Are you okay?"

They all nodded.

The police and paramedics rushed in.

Fulton stood up and limping towards two of the paramedics, he said, "Follow me."

The paramedics and a police officer followed.

"What happened here." The other officer asked.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Wait a minute, hold it." The officer shouted. He motioned to Derby. "You tell me."

And she did. She told him what had led up to the events of moments ago and then she pointed to Troy. "He saved everyone in this room." Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what would have happened to us if he hadn't thought so quickly."

Troy blushed. "I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt by him." He looked at where Derek lie and spoke to the paramedic who was attending to him. "Is he going to be okay?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Hannah!" The police officer admonished her.

"I'm sorry Joe, but I've been patching up kids for last five years all because of this delinquent. Maybe now his parents will do something."

Fulton entered the room slowly. He first walked over to Taylor. "Miss McKessie, please take the children to the arcade and let them play anything that want. I'll have their parents come in and get them after we inform them as to what happened."

"Yes sir. Come on kids. Let's go play free games."

The kids cheered.

Before exiting the dining room, Taylor stopped and kissed Troy on the cheek. "Thank you."

"What can I say? Chad would have killed me if anything happened to you." 

With a slight giggle, she led the children out of the room.

"How's Mr. Walters?" Troy asked.

"He, um, he…" Fulton tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I need to sit down."

Hannah left Derek and went to Fulton. His pulse was racing. "I need you to take a few deep breaths very slowly."

He nodded. That's when the other officer came back into the room.

"What's the sitch with the vic in the locker room?"

"He didn't make it."

The room was eerily silent.

"He's dead?" Troy's voice was just above a whisper.

"I'm afraid so son." He patted Troy on the back. You hadn't taken that kid out when you did, it could have been more than his father."

Derek began to regain consciousness.

Hannah reluctantly left Thomas and went back over to the teen. She checked him over thoroughly.

"How is he?" Joe asked.

"Surprisingly, he's fine. He doesn't even have a concussion."

Joe walked over to Derek and pulled him up off of the floor.

"Easy you stupid son of a bitch!"

Joe grabbed the kids arm and pulled it behind him putting a handcuff on one wrist and the other.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"You're under arrest."

"For what, scaring a few kids, my dad will have me out in an hour."

"Not this time kid."

"Why not?" Derek asked in a condescending tone.

"Because you're being arrested for the murder of Jacob Walters."

As Officer Joe began reading him his rights, Derek smirked.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy was driving to his house. He wanted to shower and change his clothes before went over to Gabriella's. Normally he would have showered and changed at the club, but since the locker room was a crime scene, he couldn't do that. Nor would he have wanted to.

Vance had gone in to make a positive ID of his friend and grabbed Troy's stuff from his locker so he didn't have to go in there for which he was extremely grateful.

As he turned down his street, he noticed new vans lined up down his street.

"Shit." Troy pulled into one of his neighbor's driveways and turned around. He drove to Gabriella's.

When he pulled into the driveway, he was thankful that there were no reporter there … yet. He knew they'd come.

With the key that Marisa had given him before she'd gone to England, Troy let himself in.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice was soft.

"Hey?"

She move to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

Troy sighed as he held her as if he couldn't get close enough. "I don't know."


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriella's face dropped

From the last part:

_She move to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?"_

_Troy sighed as he held her as if he couldn't get close enough. "I don't know."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. "I can't believe that asshole hit his father with a golf club and killed him."

"Derek was pretty surprised himself. Before he found out that his father was dead, he thought his dad would buy his way out of this mess too." Troy tangles his fingers in her hair. "If I hadn't burst into Mrs. Evans' office, none of this …"

She placed her fingers over his lips. "Don't even go there Troy Bolton. What happened today was not your fault. Derek Walters was a time bomb waiting to go off. His parents were the one that lit his fuse, not you." She stared deeply into his eyes.

Troy began to laugh. "You really put some thought into that analogy." He kissed her softly.

"I'll have you know that I came up with that right off the top of my head." She kissed him deeper. "Baby, you saved a lot of people today. If you hadn't done what you did, so many others could have been hurt."

As she was about to kiss him again, Troy's phone began to ring. "Hello?" He reluctantly answered.

"_Troy, it's Vance Evans."_

"Mr. Evans, is something wrong?"

"_No, no. I was just calling to let you know that the club will be closed for the rest of the season. Mrs. Evans and I have decided it was best considering what has happened."_

"Oh." Troy frowned. "What about the employees?"

"_All summer employees will be paid as if they were still working. It's not their fault that Derek Walters is unhinged."_

"True." Troy sat down on an oversized chair and pulled Gabriella down on his lap. "Do you need me to call some people and tell them?"

"_No, Fulton is handling that. What I was actually calling for was that we would like to invite you and your parents over for dinner tomorrow night."_

"Well, um, I'm at my girlfriend's house. I'll have to call my parents and ask them."

"_No problem. In fact, I'll call them myself." _Vance sighed. _"I just wanted to thank you, Troy. Things could have been much worse if you hadn't of thought on your feet."_

"I really didn't think about it. I just reacted."

"_And for that we're grateful." _

Troy could here Mr. Evans' name being called.

"_Well, Mrs. Evans is in need of my assistance. I will see you tomorrow night."_

"See you tomorrow night." Troy closed his phone.

"What's up?" She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Well, first of all, they're closing the club for the rest of the summer. But, we'll still get paid."

"That's kinda sad. I'm gonna miss working there. What else did he say?"

He invited my parents and me over for dinner tomorrow night. I wonder what that's about?"

Gabriella straddled his lap. "They probably want to shower you with gifts of gratitude." She kissed him. "You're a hero Troy." She kissed him again. "And I'm very, very proud of you." She kissed him deeply.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Ryan sat staring at his parents in disbelief.

"Ducky?" Derby said to get his attention. "Did you hear what we said?"

He blinked a few times. "Yeah, yeah … It's just, Gabriella Montez is Uncle Jeremy's daughter?"

Derby nodded.

Ryan shook his head as if to clear it. "So that mean Gabriella's my…" Realization hit him. "She's my cousin."

Derby nodded again.

"Oh gross! I use to like her. I mean I still like her, but I mean I used to _like _like her."

Vance couldn't help but laugh. "Well, son, it's a good thing that she didn't return your feelings because that's illegal in most states."

"Does Sharpay know?"

Derby shook her head. "We thought we'd tell her when she returns from your grandmother."

"Oh please let me do it." He begged his mother. "Please let me be the one to tell her that the girl that Troy Bolton is in love with is really our first cousin." 

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella and Troy were still making out when Marisa and Jeremy walked into the living room. Marisa nudged Jeremy. "And she thinks we're the ones who need a chaperone."

Gabriella smiled at her. "But we're teenagers. We're supposed to get caught making out."

Jeremy looked at Marisa. "I think she's calling us old."

"Not old," the teenager defended, "just … yuck." She turned around, but continued to sit on her boyfriend's lap.

Marisa's attention turned to Troy. "Mrs. Evans told us what happened. How are you?"

"Better." He pulled Gabriella closer and kissed her temple.

"Well, once again you proved what a wonderful young man you are." Marisa smiled. "Papi said that dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. Are you staying Troy?"

"Yes ma'am, if you don't mind. My house is crawling with reporters." He looked at his cell phone. "I'd better call my mom and tell her I'm here."

"You can stay here tonight." Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder.

Jeremy was completely uncomfortable with the young couple's familiarity with each other. That's when he suddenly understood how Miguel Montez must have felt when his fifteen-year-old daughter started dating him.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was reading a book when Troy came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of red boxers and his personalized Wildcat t-shirt. "You know, I've been looking for this shirt."

She looked at him innocently. "Yes, well, I found it in my suitcase when we got back from Hawaii so I figured finders keepers." She pouted as she set her book on her nightstand. "Besides when you're not sleeping with me, I wear it. It makes me feel like I'm wrapped in your arms."

Troy smiled as he sat on her bed beside her. "In that case," he pulled off the shirt and handed it to her, "it's yours."

Without even a thought of modesty, Gabriella took off the gown she was wearing and put on his shirt.

"Damn." His mouth suddenly went dry. "You should always wear my clothes."

She gave him a sexy smile as she sat on her knees. "And why's that?" Her fingers raked through his damp hair.

"Because you look so damn sexy." His lips quickly found hers as he pulled her onto his lap.

She moaned against his mouth. "I love you." She whispered then deepened the kiss.

After several minutes of intense making out, Troy ended the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked him,

He closed his eyes and caught his breath. "It's late and you need your rest."

Gabriella placed her hand on his cheek. "I need you more. With everything that's been going on in the last few weeks, we deserve a little mindless, monkey sex."

That made Troy laugh. "Mindless monkey sex?"

She nodded as she pulled his shirt off leaving her in a tiny pair of black panties. "You know you want me." She glanced at his engorged manhood. "He wants me too."

He gently caressed her left breast. "You don't play fair."

"I'm related to Sharpay. What do you expect?"

Troy kissed her neck. "Your grandfather's in the next room."

"I guess we'll have to be very, very quiet." She pushed her pelvis against his groin. "Please Troy. I need you."

He could no longer resist. He moved her to the middle of her bed and methodically, slowly worshiped every inch of her body. It was only after that they became one. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the labored breathing and the occasional guttural, breathy, quiet moan of the young lovers.

Once he'd filled her with his seed, they collapsed, sated and sweaty.

Troy's head lay between Gabriella's breasts. "God, I needed that."

She smiled as she brushed his sweat dampened hair from his forehead. "Me too. Strangely, I feel … better. My headache's gone."

"Glad to be of service."

She wrapped her legs around him. "I guess that means I've gotta keep you around."

He shifted so that he was looking in her eyes. "Only for the next fifty years or so. After that, I'll have to think about it."

Gabriella squeezed her legs tight. "If you think you're gonna dump me when were in our sixties, you'd better think again. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life Wildcat."

Troy felt his member stir. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Good." He quickly entered her again. "Because I am never letting you go." He began pumping in and out of her slowly. "You're the only one I want to make love to for the rest of my life."

"Oh Troy." Her voice was breathy.

"I love you. You're the one, the one I'm gonna marry, and have children with, and grow old with." His speed increased. "It's you."

Troy's words, his words of commitment were having the most incredible effect on Gabriella's body. Her head was becoming lighter, her legs were tingling, the pressure in her most feminine parts was throbbing, and her stomach was trembling. Her entire body began in involuntarily shake and suddenly she saw the brightest fireworks she'd ever seen in her life.

When she came back to her senses, she was confused. She removed the furry creature from her mouth. "Why did you stuff my teddy bear in my mouth?"

Troy could barely move, let alone speak. He'd shared the same sensations. He shakily held up one finger. When he regained his composure, he smiled at her. "Because if I hadn't, you would have awakened the whole neighborhood."

"Oh, good thinking." She cuddled closer to him. "That was … what was that?"

"I think it was our souls…"

"Becoming one." She finished. "You are my everything, Troy. Whenever I dream of getting married, I marry you. When I see my children, they have your blue eyes." She sighed. "It sucks that were only in high school because I can't wait to be your wife."

Troy suddenly sat up. "Why wait?"

"What?" She sat up as well.

"Marry me, after graduation."


	28. Chapter 28

From the last part:

_Troy suddenly sat up. "Why wait?"_

"_What?" She sat up as well._

"_Marry me, after graduation."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella still wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "Marry you?"

The smile on Troy's face grew. "Yes."

"After graduation?"

"Yes."

"High school graduation?"

"Yes."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Yes." His voice wavered a bit at her obvious inability to answer.

She put her arms around his neck. "I want more than anything to marry you."

"But…"

Gabriella kissed him sweetly. "We're seventeen Troy. Do you honestly think our parents are going to let us get married?"

"They will when they see how serious we are." He pulled her onto his lap. "I'm serious baby." He swallowed. "But if you're not ready…"

"I am." She placed her finger over his lips. "I knew you were the one the first time we sang together." She kissed him. "Yes, I will marry you, but lets wait at least a year after graduation."

"Why a year?" He sounded disappointed.

"Because I'll be done with my second year of college and you'll be established on the U of A basketball team. Then we can get married and arrange for married housing or get an apartment."

Troy bit his bottom lip. "I didn't think you wanted to go to U of A after graduation."

"Other then being with you, I don't know what I want to do as a profession. It would be a waste of money for me to go off to an Ivy League without knowing." She shrugged. I can stay at U of A, declare a major when I'm a junior. If I still want an Ivy League education I can do what my mom did and do my graduate studies there."

"You've already thought about this haven't you."

She nodded. "My mom lost the love of her life when she was my age. I'm not going to do that."

Troy moved her back to the mattress and got off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him walk naked over to his duffle bag.

"You'll see." He opened the bag and pulled out a black ring box.

She smiled. "What's that?"

"Well, I bought this the day before your accident and was gonna give it to you when we went to San Antonio. But since we're not going now…" He got down on one knee. "I wasn't planning on this being your engagement ring and I sure wasn't planning on doing it naked, but Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful oval blue topaz stone with small diamonds on either side in a 14 caret gold setting.

"Yes." She had tears in her eyes.

He took the ring from the box and put it on her finger and then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She stared at the ring. "It's my birthstone."

"I know." He kissed the ring. "When I saw it, I knew you should have it."

"Thank you."

"No." He kissed her one more time. "Thank you."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

It was past midnight and Jeremy was still sitting on Marisa's couch when Miguel walked through.

"Boy, talk about déjà vu." The older man commented.

"Papi, what are you still doing up?" Marisa asked him.

"Ate too much." He held up a cup. "Warm milk."

"Dinner was excellent, sir. You haven't lost your touch." Jeremy complimented him.

"Thank you son." He yawned. "I'm taking my milk and going to bed. It's getting late."

Marisa and Jeremy watched as her father made his way up the stairs.

Jeremy looked at his watch. "Wow, your dad was right. It is late. I guess I should get going."

"You don't have to. I mean unless you have somewhere to be tomorrow."

He shook his head. "Not really, just a few phone calls to check on patients."

"Can I get you something to drink? I can make a pot of coffee or maybe some wine." She offered.

"Got a beer?"

Marisa laughed. "Sure."

"What's so funny?" He asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"High society upbringing and yet you still drink domestic beer. Your father would roll over in his grave." Her hand flew over her mouth. "I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude."

"Please. My father was a pompous ass."

"True." She handed him a beer and then poured herself a glass of wine.

Jeremy sat down at the table. "Can I ask you a question without you jumping down my throat?"

"It depends on the question." She sat across from him.

"Why do you let Troy spend the night here?"

Marisa took a sip of wine, swished it around in her mouth and then swallowed. "Well, he makes my daughter happy and he truly loves her." She took another sit. "He actually reminds me a lot of you."

"How?" He laughed in disbelief.

"The way he treats her. The first time I met him, he and Gabi had had a misunderstanding. He came over to explain and apologize to her, but she didn't want to see him." She smiled. "He went around to the back, called her, climbed up the trellis onto her balcony and serenaded her. That's the moment that I'd realized that he would do anything to make her happy just the way you did before I got pregnant."

Jeremy nodded. "So you're okay with them having sex?"

"I should be, I know, but they've both been so mature about it. How many teenaged boys do you know would go with their girlfriend to the gynecologist's office in order for her to go on birth control and then keep track of doctor's appointments? He even knows her medical history. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them announce their engagement soon."

Jeremy choked on his beer, causing him to spit some of it on her. "Sorry." He apologized. "They're only seventeen."

"So were we and we were talking about getting married."

"Then you got pregnant and my dad made sure we didn't." He sighed. "Why didn't I look for you? Why did I let my father dictate my life for so long?"

Marisa remained silent believing that the questions weren't directed to her.

"Do you know that most of my patient and staff think I'm gay?"

A laugh escaped her lips. "And why would they think that?"

He took a slow drink from his beer. "They keep trying to fix with me up with their daughters, sisters, nieces cousins, friends … I tell them I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"So how do you know they think you're gay?"

"One of my patients tried to fix me up with her son."

Marisa nearly choked on her wine.

"It was after that that one of my nurses told me that everyone assumed I was gay."

"What did you tell her?"

Jeremy stared into Marisa's eyes. "That my heart belonged to one woman and one woman only and it wasn't mine to give away to anyone else."

Tears suddenly filled her eyes. "Jeremy." She reached her hand out and touched his.

He pulled his hand back. "Pathetic, I know."

"No." She shook her head. "No, it's not." She licked her suddenly dry lips. "I always used Gabriella as an excuse for not dating. But the truth is, I couldn't. You're the love of my life and…" Tears slid down her face. "I could never betray you."

Jeremy stood and swiftly pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. The years of separation disappeared as he held her.

She sniffed as she looked up at him. "So where do we go from here?"

"Wherever we want to." He stroked her face and then he kissed her.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella woke the next morning feeling better than she had since the accident. As she stared at the beautiful ring on her finger, she realized that her head no longer hurt. All was right with the world.

Troy stirred next to her. "Morning," he said sleepily.

"Good morning." She rolled over to face him and pecked his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm gonna make you the best breakfast you've ever eaten."

"Mmm, sounds good. I'm starved."

She giggled as she got out of bed. "I bet you are. I can't believe we didn't raid the refrigerator last night."

He opened the nightstand drawer on the side of the bed that he slept on and pulled out a couple of energy bars. "I ate a couple after you fell asleep."

She jumped back onto the bed and kissed him. "You are a very smart man."

"I've always thought so."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

An hour later, Gabriella was in the kitchen making breakfast when her mother walked in whistling.

"Someone sounds happy."

Marisa smiled. "Someone is." She kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "Where's Papi?"

"He said he had some errands to run. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I have plans for breakfast."

"Oh so that's why you're up and dressed. Do you have a meeting?"

Marisa smiled. "Nope. Well at least not this morning. I've got a date."

Gabriella stared at her mother. "With who?"

The doorbell rang.

"That's for me. I'll see you later." Marisa bounced out of the kitchen.

Troy came into the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good. Where are your parents going?"

She looked at Troy in disbelief. "On a date."


	29. Chapter 29

HSM 2.5

From the last part:

_The doorbell rang._

"_That's for me. I'll see you later." Marisa bounced out of the kitchen._

_Troy came into the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good. Where are your parents going?"_

_She looked at Troy in disbelief. "On a date."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

"Cool." Troy said as he walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and took out a bottle of apple juice.

Gabriella continued cooking breakfast.

"You okay?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of juice.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It's just … what happens if things don't work out?"

Troy nearly choked on his juice. "For us?"

"No! I know we'll be fine. I mean my mom and … him … my … father. If he breaks her heart again, it'll kill her."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Isn't the important thing that she's happy?"

"Yes, but…"

"You know she's never stopped loving him and by the way he was kissing her yesterday, the feeling's mutual."

She sighed as she turned off the stove. "I know. This is all just too weird for me. Are you ready to eat?"

He rubbed his stomach. "Aren't I always?" He kissed her neck.

"Go sit down before the food gets cold."

He released her and smiled. "Yes ma'am."

She pulled the tortillas that she was warming from the oven, grabbed salsa, sour cream and shredded cheese from the refrigerator and placed them on the table. Then she poured the mixture of scrambled eggs, sausage, bell peppers and jalapenos into a bowl and put that on the table. "I think that's everything. Dig in."

And he did. By the time he was finished eating, he'd eaten six breakfast tacos. "It's good to know that I'm marrying a woman who can cook."

Gabriella smiled at the compliment. "Yes you are, but tomorrow is your turn."

"No problem. How do you like your cereal?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Derby sat behind a huge mahogany desk in the office at her home. She was reading through the files that Marisa brought with her when she and Jeremy came over to discuss the buyout.

"What do you think?" Jeremy asked.

She bit the corner of her bottom lip. "It's actually a very fair offer." She wrote a number down on a piece of paper and slid it to Marisa.

Marisa looked at the paper. "You know, for someone who hasn't practiced in a while, you're good." She crossed out the number Derby had written and wrote one of her own.

Derby nodded. "You're no slouch yourself."

After ten minutes of back and forth, a price was agreed upon.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Marisa smiled as she shook Derby's hand.

"That's it?" Jeremy asked.

"I just need the signature of the CEO and the company attorney. Oh wait, you're both here."

Jeremy took the pen and then looked at his sister. "Shouldn't we call mother first?"

"Please do." Marisa interjected. "This concerns her as well." She took out her cell. "I have to call my boss." She excused herself and left the brother and sister by themselves.

"She's amazing." Derby told her brother.

"Yes she is." He agreed.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy straightened his tie as he, Gabriella and his parents walked up to the Evans' front door.

"Stop fidgeting. You're acting like you're going to your execution." Gabriella teased. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Just think of it as dinner with the in-laws." She winked.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better."

"In-laws?" Lucille stopped dead in her tracks.

"She's joking Mom. Were not getting married for at least two years." 

Lucille looked at her husband. "Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better."

Jack laughed. "Sweetheart, he's kidding." He glanced at Troy and noticed the look his son was giving his girlfriend. "You are kidding, right?"

The door opened halting the conversation.

"Well, if it isn't my new favorite cousin." Ryan said with a smile.

That made Gabriella laugh.

"Please come in. Everyone is in the family room."

As he led them into the house, Gabriella spoke. "So does us being related freak you out?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not really. It's actually refreshing to have someone who's related to me who is … well, for lack of a better word, normal. My other two cousins on my dad's side are more like my sister."

"Let's hear it for normal." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

They walked into the family room.

"Mom, Mr. …, Jere … Dad?" Gabriella was surprised to see them.

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't you just call me Jeremy?"

Gabriella nodded. "What are the two of you doing here? Where's Papi?"

"Your grandfather is in the kitchen." Marisa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I felt like having fiesta to celebrate." Derby began. "Unfortunately, Mexican food is not our cook's specialty. Your grandfather saved the day. He's an amazing chef."

"That's putting it lightly." Troy said with a smile.

All of the adults gravitated to each other and got lost in a sea of adult conversation and delectable appetizers.

The three teenagers discussed what they planned to do for the rest of their summer now that the club was closing summer activities early.

"I think I'm going to work on some solo projects." Ryan told the young lovers. "I can't live in my sister's shadow my entire life."

"After everything you've done this summer, you're not in anyone's shadow, Ryan." Gabriella told him.

"That's for sure." Troy agreed.

"What do the two of you have planned?"

"I'm just hanging out with her and play basketball." Troy looked to Gabriella.

"Well, Mr. Matsui called today and told me that I needed to meet with my guidance counselor on Monday to get all of my paperwork for my admission to U of A filled out. He said that normally seniors are only allowed to take six credit hours a semester for dual enrollment, but since I only need one more credit to graduate from East High, I can take twelve."

"That's what, four classes?" Ryan asked.

She nodded her head. "The only problem is that in order for me to compete in the Scholastic Decathlon, I have to be enrolled in at least two classes at East." She shrugged. "I don't want to be too bogged down this year. I want to enjoy."

Troy put his arm around her. "Hey, don't worry about it. You can do it."

She smiled.

It was about thirty minutes later when the cook and Miguel entered. With a smile on her face the cook announced, "Dinner is served and I believe you will be amazed."

They moved to the dining room and were seated as the cook went back into the kitchen. Moments later, two servers came in and set up a buffet of beef and chicken fajita meat, sauté onions, green, red and yellow bell peppers, rice, beans, homemade flour tortillas, guacamole, queso and sour cream.

"Mr. Montez, this is incredible." Jack told him.

Everyone agreed.

"Thank you." He smiled. "It was a pleasure to cook for so many. At home it's just me."

Marisa grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Well, you might not be alone for much longer."

Gabriella dropped her fork onto her plate. "What to you mean, Mom?" Her voice was shaky.

Her mother took a deep breath. "I finalized the Taylor Industries deal today. As a reward, I got a promotion." She swallowed. "They've asked me move to San Antonio and take over the presidency."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. "You promised." She took a deep breath. "You said we wouldn't have to move until after I graduate."

"Mija…"

"I'm not moving. For the first time in my life I have friends." She looked at Troy. "I'm not leaving Troy. I start U of A in a few weeks…"

"Baby.."

Jeremy interrupted. "Why don't we talk about this later?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Gabriella stood. "This is between me and my mom." She turned her attention back to Marisa as the rest of the group sat in stunned in silence. "I'm not being ripped away from the man I love the way _his _father did you."

Troy stood up next to his love and took her hand. Ms. Montez, Mom and Dad…" he took a deep breath gathering his courage. "Gabriella and I are engaged."

"What?!" came the collective gasp.

Gabriella smiled. "And were getting married after graduation."


	30. Chapter 30

HSM 2.5

Hello all. Sorry it's been so long. I had horrible writer's block, then I got a job teaching middle school, and then Hurricane Ike hit. Hope you enjoy.

From the last part:

_Troy stood up next to his love and took her hand. Ms. Montez, Mom and Dad…" he took a deep breath gathering his courage. "Gabriella and I are engaged."_

"_What?!" came the collective gasp._

_Gabriella smiled. "And were getting married after graduation."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

There was absolute silence.

"Or we might wait a year … or two, but I'm not leaving Albuquerque." Gabriella continued.

Marisa was at a loss as she stared at her distraught daughter.

Jeremy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe she could..."

Jack shook his head out of his stunned silence. "Wait a minute?" He looked at this son. "You're engaged?"

"Yes, we are." Troy took Gabriella's left hand and lifted it for everyone to see. "This in no way is going to effect our finishing high school or going to college." He looked at his fiancée with adoration and then to Marisa. "You can't take her away from me." He swallowed. "You can't."

Troy's words brought tears to the elder Montez female. "You're seventeen baby girl, I don't want you here on your own."

"I won't be on my own! Troy is here. My friends are here." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I start U of A in a few weeks. I can just … move into a dorm."

"I'm not leaving for at least two months, what if the dorms are full?"

Gabriella sat back in her chair and thought for a couple of moments. "Then I'll … I'll…"

"She can stay with us … When you have to move, she can stay with us."

All eyes turned to Lucille.

She sighed. "They're already … together. They've basically been living together all summer and the three of us have allowed it. They're good kids. And … even though I think that they are too young to be engaged, it would be wrong to split them up."

Troy sat down in the chair next to Gabriella, his body felt like jelly. "Mom…"

Jack continued to stare at his wife. "Lucille…"

"They deserve to be happy, Jack." Lucille then turned her attention to Marisa. "You've raised an exceptional young woman and she's going to do amazing things in this world. But she's home here and I would really like having her stay with us."

Marisa exhaled the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and turned to her father. "Daddy, help me."

Miguel shook his head. "Sorry Risa. This is your decision." He continued eating. "But, I do agree with Troy's mother. Gabriella is an exceptional girl."

"Thank you, Papi." Gabriella smiled.

Marisa rubbed her temples. "Maybe we should about this later … when we're alone." She glanced at Derby and smiled in apology. "We're here to celebrate Troy's heroism."

Troy blushed.

Derby placed her hand on Marisa's arm. "We're all family … in one way or another. If Lucille hadn't offered, I would have."

Gabriella looked stricken.

Ryan leaned over and whispered. "Be thankful Mrs. Bolton offered first. Now you don't have to put up with my sister 24/7."

That made her smile. "Thanks Ryan."

Troy's hand rubbed Gabriella's back. "No matter what, we'll be together. Okay?"

She nodded.

The rest of the evening went off very quietly. Small talk was made as was a very generous offer to Troy made by the Evans family.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The next morning, three parents and two teenagers sat in the Bolton's living room. Marisa opted to leave Jeremy out of the meeting.

Marisa was the first one to speak. "Why be engaged now?"

Gabriella swallowed. "We love each other."

"I don't doubt that," her mother agreed. "But why would you want to even think about marriage now?"

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand. "Because I can't think of being without Gabriella for a single minute let alone four years." He ran his hand over her back. "I know I have a lock on the U of A scholarship, but I plan on going to or being near wherever Gabriella goes."

"Troy you can't just throw away a free ride." Jack insisted.

"I'm not. Look Dad, I'm not stupid. I know how much this scholarship means to my future, but there are a lot of scholarships and grants I can apply for." Troy took his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going into this blind."

Lucille put her coffee on the end table. "What if the other scholarships and grants don't come in? I know you're a talented athlete, but this country has a lot of talented athletes. What will you do if that happens?"

Troy shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when it comes. I'll be fine … we'll be fine."

Jack rubbed his temples. "It's obvious that we're not going to get anything settled today. But I do have one request."

"What's that Coach?" Gabriella asked wearily.

"Don't tell anyone else you're engaged."

"Why not Dad?" Troy's voice was a bit angry.

"Because the first thing that people are going to suspect is that Gabriella is pregnant." Marisa piped in. "Believe me, kids, especially high school kids can be brutal when it comes to a smart, pregnant teenaged girl. Even though it's not true in your case, no one will believe that your n'800ot."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and silently came to an agreement.

"Fine, we won't tell anyone … yet." Troy said.

"But whatever decision that we make about our future is ours to make. And if we do decide to get married after graduation, you won't interfere."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella sat on a blanket on the baseball field and smiled at her boyfriend.

"What?" Troy grinned.

"You talk a good game there Bolton."

He ran his fingers through her hair, holding the back of her head and brought her close to him. "I meant every word." He rested his forehead against hers. "We're more than just high school. We're a lifetime." He kissed her.

She melted into him. "Oh Troy."

"I love you, Gabriella Montez." He kissed her again. "Wherever our future's take us, we're going there together."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Troy."

The kiss was explosive. The only thing that kept them from going further was the fact that they were in a public place and were far from alone.

"You know," Chad's voice interrupted, "that is why they invented back seats of cars."

Gabriella giggled when Taylor backhanded him across his chest.

"Hey man." Troy greeted his best friend. "Didn't think you were coming out tonight?"

Chad motioned to Taylor with his head. "She begged."

That earned him another swat. "I did not beg. I just reminded him that he owed me a date that did _not_ involve a basket or a ball. Plus, they're showing _The Notebook_ tonight."

The guys looked at each other. "_The Notebook_?" They said together.

"That's such a chick flick." Chad protested.

"Yeah!" Troy agreed.

Gabriella cuddled into him. "But it's so romantic."

The boys grimaced.

"It's also the movie that any horny teenage guy takes his girlfriend to ensure she'll put out afterwards."

Chad flicked out the blanket he'd been carrying to the ground beside Troy and Gabriella, and then motioned to Taylor. "Have a seat, my dear."

Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Down, boy."

He deflated and sat on the blanket next to her.

Troy laughed. "Sorry, buddy."

Gabriella leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I wasn't kidding about the movie. It really makes me…," she licked the shell of his ear.

He groaned.

"You okay, dude?" Chad asked.

Troy swallowed and nodded to his best friend.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

By the time they got to Troy's truck, Gabriella was all over him. Her fingers were nimbly unfastening his belt and unzipping his denim shorts.

"Gab…" Troy said breathlessly as he looked around their surroundings. He'd parked in a dark part of the parking lot and no one was parked near them.

She kissed him hard. "I told you that movie makes me…," she rose on her knees and lifted the summer mini-dress up revealing a tiny white thong, "hot."

Troy rubbed his fingers over the damp, satin material. "You make me hot." 

Gabriella lay back on the bench seat of the truck and removed the thong. She lifted the dress up to her bellybutton and stared seductively up at Troy.

He inhaled deeply and then blew it out slowly. His hand trailed over her smooth leg and settled on the neatly waxed lower lips. "I need you to switch places with me."

She looked at him questioningly and then realized that the steering wheel was Troy's hindrance. Smiling, she sat up and straddled him. She rubbed her wet head over his quickly growing manhood."

"God, baby."

Gabriella got up on her knees. "Pull your pants down."

He did as he was told, releasing his throbbing erection.

Positioning herself over him, she widened her legs and slid him home.

He scooted forward just enough to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled her as close to him as two people could possibly get.

They didn't move. They were one.

"I love you." She leaned back, leaning against the dashboard and began writhing.

With one hand behind her waist, Troy's and went up her dress and he squeezed her lace covered breast. "I love you too, Gabriella." His body started to jerk forward.

Grunts. Moans. Ecstasy.

They came together, their voices echoing in the cab of the truck.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

A few days later, Troy drove Gabriella to the University of Albuquerque so she could register for her classes. After filling out all of her paperwork, they headed to the counseling center. While there, he ran into a couple of the Redhawk basketball players he'd worked out with.

"How's it going man?" One of them asked.

"It's all good."

"What are you doin' here?" Another one asked.

Troy motioned to Gabriella. "Getting my girl registered for school."

"Ah, so this is the Gabriella you told us about."

Troy smiled. "The one and only."

"Your boy's got game."

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. "That's just one of the things I love about him."

"Gabriella Montez." The receptionist called out.

Gabriella stood, clutching her paperwork. "I'll be out as soon as I can."

He winked at her. "I'll be waiting."

"Damn, man, your girl is fine."

Troy nodded in agreement.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

A week later, Sharpay's punishment was over and she was allowed to return to Albuquerque.

"I'm home!" She announced as she walked through the front door. There was no reply.

She headed into the sitting room and was shocked to see her uncle and Gabriella Montez in deep conversation.

"AHEM!" Sharpay said loudly.

"Puppy!"

"Don't call me that!" She looked at Gabriella. "What's she doing here?" She asked not even trying to hide her contempt.

Jeremy looked at his daughter and smiled. "She just came by to visit."

"Why?"

Ryan walked into the room. "Hey Shar. Welcome home."

Gabriella looked at Ryan. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Ryan shook his head. "Didn't want to ruin the surprise." _Or see the look on Sharpay's face._ He thought.

"What surprise? What's going on?"

"You'd better tell her." Gabriella told her father.

"Tell me what?" Sharpay demanded.

Jeremy stood and grabbed her hand. "Have a seat Puppy."

"Why?"

"You see, eighteen years ago…" Jeremy told her the whole story.

"She's _what?!_" She fanned her face quickly with her hands.

Ryan was turning red trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm your cousin." Gabriella told her.

"This is a joke right? She's … she's … Mexican."

"Half, actually." Jeremy corrected with venom in his voice. "But she's got as much Taylor blood running through her veins as you do."

Gabriella looked closely at Sharpay. She looked … different.

"Anything else you haven't told me? Any other unwanted children you have lying around?"

"Watch your mouth." Jeremy warned his niece.

"Troy and Gabriella are engaged." Ryan said no longer able to hold his laughter.

"Are you pregnant?"

"_No_!" The three other people in the room protested.

"Then why be engaged now? … Why are you staring at me Gabriella? I can't be the first person to ask you that."

Gabriella finally realized what it was. "Did you have a nose job?"

Sharpay's hand flew to her nose. "No, I did not. I had a deviated septum and I had it corrected."

"You had a nose job." Ryan said looking closer at his sister's face.

"I did not! I had a problem corrected."

Jeremy stepped in. "It means that Puppy won't snore anymore."

"Don't call me that! And this is not about my nose. It's about your bastard daughter."

Without even thinking, Gabriella slapped Sharpay.


	31. Chapter 31

HSM 2.5

From the last part:

_Gabriella finally realized what it was. "Did you have a nose job?"_

_Sharpay's hand flew to her nose. "No, I did not. I had a deviated septum and I had it corrected."_

"_You had a nose job." Ryan said looking closer at his sister's face._

"_I did not! I had a problem corrected."_

_Jeremy stepped in. "It means that Puppy won't snore anymore."_

"_Don't call me that! And this is not about my nose. It's about your bastard daughter."_

_Without even thinking, Gabriella slapped Sharpay._

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy shook his head. "You _slapped_ Sharpay?"

"I didn't mean too." Gabriella protested. "It just kinda … happened. She was being a … a _bitch_." She sighed. "Ryan told her we're engaged."

Troy fell back on his bed. "Great, now the whole school's gonna think you're pregnant."

She sat on the bed next to him. "I don't care what anybody thinks. We know the truth. That's all that matters."

He rubbed his hand over her back. "You sure aren't the timid girl who moved here after winter break."

She lay next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. "No, I'm not, and it's because of you."

He grinned and turned to face her. "Me, huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "You've changed me for the better."

His lips covered hers as he rolled her on to her back. "You've changed me too and I'll forever be grateful for that."

She looked up at him with a seductive grin. "How grateful?"

"Grateful enough to worship you for the rest of my life." He kissed her again.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Sharpay was pissed. "Look at my face!"

Ryan's amusement was beginning to show on his face. "Good thing she missed your new nose."

She glared at her brother. "Mother, I want to press charges against her!"

"You insulted her." Jeremy defended his daughter.

Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest and looked shocked. "I did nothing of the sort."

"You called her a bastard." Ryan reminded her.

"You called her what?" Derby demanded.

Sharpay began to back peddle. "Well, she was making fun of my nose."

"No Sharpay, she wasn't." Jeremy told his niece. "She was making an observation. You, however, were being a racist little princess because your Latina rival was outed as a relative."

"I … I would … I'm not like that."

Derby was shaking her head in disgust as her daughter over acted her innocence. "I've had it with you!" She stormed out of the room.

Sharpay stomped her foot. "I am not a racist."

"No Sis, you're just an equal opportunity offending bitch." Ryan told her as he walked out of the room leaving Jeremy alone with Sharpay.

"Everyone is _her_ side!" She pouted.

Jeremy bit his bottom lip and then landed Sharpay with an angry glare. "If I were you, Sharpay, I would begin to choose your words very carefully from now on when it comes to Gabriella."

"I can't believe you are picking her over me! You've known her for five minutes. You've known me all of my life!"

"She's my daughter, Sharpay, my flesh and blood." He laughed disappointedly. "You are so much like my father. He didn't want me to have anything to do with it either."

Sharpay flung herself dramatically into the oversized leather chair in the corner. "Nobody understands what that girl has done to my life since she came to _my_ town."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You honestly feel that _she_ has made your life hell?"

"Yes!" She fell back, leaning across the arm of the chair and laying the back of her hand across her eyes.

"So _Gabriella_ sabotaged the winter musical final call-backs, _Gabriella_ ruined your summer by not breaking up with her boyfriend, and _Gabriella_ ruined your life by being my daughter."

"Yes! My life would be so much easier if she didn't exist." She sat up quickly. "Why couldn't you just keep your dick in your pants or at least be gay?"

Jeremy stood and walked out of the room without another word.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Derby was pacing in front of her husband's desk. "I'm at a complete loss, Vance. She has absolutely no remorse for any of her actions. I send her away to my mother's for a few weeks and she comes back with a new nose. She has never had to face real consequences."

"What do you suggest we do?" Vance asked his wife.

She sighed as she walked around the desk and sat in her husband's lap. "I don't know. I wish I knew."

Vance wrapped her arms around her. "What if we home school her? Kept her out of her social circle?"

Derby shook her head. "I wouldn't subject a teacher to that."

"We could send her to my brother's in Houston."

Jeremy entered the room. "I don't care what you do with her, I just want her to stop blaming Gabriella for the problems she's causing herself."

Derby noticed the suitcase in her brother's hand. "Where are you going?"

"Away from your daughter. I don't want to be around her anymore. If you need me, I'll be at Marisa's." He hugged his sister, shook his brother-in-law's hand and left.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy and Gabriella were lounging on the couch in the Montez living room when Jeremy arrived.

"Hey, Dr. Taylor, whacha doin' here?" Troy asked.

Jeremy set his suitcase down. "I couldn't stand being around Sharpay anymore." He looked at Gabriella. "Your mom said I could stay here for a while. Is that okay with you?"

She leaned into Troy. "It's fine with me." She bit her bottom lip. "Thank you … for standing up for me. It means a lot to me."

Jeremy moved to sit in the chair next to the couch. "You're my daughter, Gabriella. From here on out, I'm on your side." He smiled. "Maybe you'll even let me walk you down the aisle with your grandfather." He winked at Troy.

"That'd be nice." Gabriella stood up, walked over to her father and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"For you, anything."

The moment was interrupted by Gabriella's cell. "Excuse me." She said when she saw who it was. "Hello?" She answered as she walked into the hallway.

"Thank you, Dr. Taylor. It really means a lot to her." Troy said with a nod.

"It's a start."

Gabriella came back into the room. Her face looked bewildered.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"What?" She shook her head of the cloud she was in. "Oh, nothing. Um … that was the housing officer from U of A. I've got a dorm room waiting for me when Mom leaves."

"That's great." Jeremy told her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to check it out tomorrow when I go get my supplementals from the bookstore."

"Did you get your books already?"

"Um hm. I found all used books on line a lot cheaper than the one's on campus. Unfortunately, all my courses have supplemental materials that are only available in the campus bookstore."

Jeremy laughed. "Some things never change." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go meet your mom for dinner. Congratulations on the dorm. Oh, and don't worry about the cost of your housing. I'll take a check over in the morning and pay for the semester."

"Thanks."

She watched as her father left and then turned to Troy. "You're quiet. What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I was kinda lookin' forward to you moving in with me."

Gabriella smiled as she walked over to the couch and straddled her boyfriend. "This is actually going to work in our favor."

Troy wrapped her arms around her waist. "How's that?"

"The only available room they had is in married housing. It's an apartment … big enough for two."

That made Troy smile. "Now that I do like." He kissed her. When can you move in?"

"Whenever. As soon as Jeremy gives the housing office the check, the it's mine."

He nodded. "I think senior year is going to be great."

"It will be here soon." She agreed.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

I'm going to see HSM 3 tomorrow. I'm so excited!

So here's what I'm gonna do. HSM 2.5 will continue until I get up to where HSM 3 starts. Then I'm going to write HSM 3 My Way. When I finish that, I'll start HSM: The College Years. I've already started outlining both.

I hope you enjoy this.

Su


	32. Chapter 32

HSM 2.5

From the last part:

_He nodded, "I think senior year is going to be great."_

"_It will be here soon," she agreed._

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The next day, Troy and Gabriella went to check out the apartment while Jeremy dealt with the financial aspects of it.

It was quite large for a two-bedroom. The huge living room and kitchen were separated by a bar, the dining area could easily seat six, the bathroom had a garden tub and a shower and the master bedroom had a humongous walk-in closet and a balcony. The only drawback was the fact that except for the brand new kitchen appliances, it was completely devoid of furniture.

"I guess I'll ask Mom if I can take my bedroom furniture."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, "Or we could just grab a couple of sleeping bags, zip them together and rough it."

She turned to face him, "If that were the only option, I would definitely live that way as long as you're here with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The manager walked in. "You must be newlyweds."

They broke apart. "No … Not actually, we're…"

"Please, I've been managing this place for ten year. I can always spot the newlyweds." The older woman smiled. "So are you both students here at U of A?"

"Just me," Gabriella told her.

The manager nodded as she looked Troy over.

"Well, I leave you two alone. Welcome to U of A."

Jeremy walked in carrying a folder. "All done. What do you think of this place?"

Gabriella looked around it. "It's perfect … except for the fact that it's empty."

"I've already thought of that. Come on. Let's go meet your mom for lunch and then I'll buy you some furniture."

"Jeremy, you've already paid for the apartment. That's more than enough."

"You're my daughter. It's the least I can do."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

When Jeremy said that he would buy her furniture, what he actually meant was that he was giving her a credit card with her name on it with no limit.

"I can't take this," she told him.

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "Gabriella, you come from a family that has the means so that you will never have to worry about money. You are free to do what you want to do, go to school, get a job, whatever. It comes from your Trust's interest. It's yours to do with what you want."

Gabriella looked to Troy for guidance.

"This is your decision, baby," he took a deep breath, "but, if it were up to me, I'd take it. You need furniture and other things for the apartment."

"Mom?"

"Take it," Marisa told her. "You deserve everything. I've done what I can. Let your dad do it for you too."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and then she nodded, "Fine, I'll take it."

The foursome finished their lunch. Jeremy took Marisa back to her office as Troy drove Gabriella to the biggest furniture store in Albuquerque.

Together, they picked out a dining room table and chairs, couch, recliner, end tables, coffee table, rugs, and all of the other incidentals. The only room they were having trouble with was the master bedroom. There were so many beautiful beds and they just couldn't decide which one they wanted.

"Technically, it's your bed. Get the one that you want," Troy told her.

She shook her head, "This is going to be _our_ bed, Troy. The decision is both of ours."

He inhaled and then let it out slowly, "Okay, so should we get a king or a queen?"

She thought for a moment and then smiled, "King, more room to play, she winked. Plus, the bedroom's big enough for it since the closet has built in drawers. We don't need a dresser, but if we do need the extra room, there's always the other bedroom."

"Okay. Now, what kind of bed-frame do we want, dark wood, light, metal?"

"Definitely wood," she bit her bottom lip. "Metal's too squeaky."

Troy nodded, "Wood's a good choice." He took her hand and the pair walked over to where the king-size wooden beds were. They chose a cherry wood California King bed frame with a large mirrored headboard. Then it was off to choose a mattress. After lying on about fifty, they picked a lush mattress that felt like heaven when they laid on it.

After a trip to the bedding department where they agreed on a dark blue comforter, plush pillows, and an assortment of light blue sheets in silk, satin, flannel and cotton, it was time to pay.

"Your total comes to $15,862. 53. Will you be financing?" the almost snobbish cashier asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No," she handed over the credit card.

The cashier looked at the card and then back to Gabriella, "I'll need to see some identification."

She opened her wallet, took out her I.D., and handed it the woman.

"Fine," she swiped the card and was shocked when it was approved.

Gabriella signed the receipt, "When will this be delivered?"

The cashier, who was a lot friendlier now, looked at her computer, "We have everything in stock. We can actually deliver it tonight if you'd like. Around 8:30?"

"Did we have plans for tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy?

"Well, I was thinking about camping out, but I like the idea of sleeping in our new bed tonight," he winked at her.

"8:30's fine," she told the cashier with a smile.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Derby and Vance stood in front of Sharpay who was looking as if she had somewhere else she'd rather be.

"Your behavior, your whole attitude is totally reprehensible, young lady," Vance began. "You don't know when to censor yourself or when to just keep your mouth shut."

"Oh come on, you know you thought he was gay too." Sharpay scoffed.

Derby threw her hands up in the air. "This is what we're talking about, Sharpay. Because of your flippant attitude, Jeremy now wants nothing to do with you."

Sharpay waved one hand in front of her face. "Oh please. He'll get over it, I'm his favorite niece."

"Not any more," her father corrected. "You insulted not only him, but his daughter."

She smirked. "If I was him, I'd make sure to get a DNA test. I wouldn't put anything past those Montez people. They're probably just after our money."

"_Our_ money? No. I've gone over this before with you," her mother rubbed her temples. "Your father and I have money. Your grandmother has money. Your uncle has money. You have what your father and I give you. Which as of right now, is nothing."

"Until January 1st, you're grounded," her dad's voice had a tinge of anger in it. 

"_Oh!_" Sharpay squealed like a dog.

"The only extra-curricular activities you will be involved with until then will be helping the less fortunate and attending therapy sessions with Dr. Michelson. You're out of control and it stops now!"

Sharpay's face twisted as she turned to her mother. "This is your fault! Daddy has never spoken to me this way!"

"Maybe I should have," he shook his head. "Your mother will drive you to school every morning and pick you up in the afternoon. You can forget about the fall musical and any other activity pertaining to the Drama Club or other school activities unless it pertains to class work."

"Gabriella Montez has ruined my life!" She screamed.

"No, Sharpay," her mother told her, "You did that yourself."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

It was after 11:00 when all of the furniture was set up in the apartment. Gabriella looked around and sighed. "So what do you think?"

"Mija, it's beautiful," Marisa smiled. "The bed's a bit … huge, but everything is really lovely."

"Thanks Mommy," Gabriella yawned. "Sorry."

Jeremy put his arm around Marisa's waist. "I guess that's our cue to leave our teenage daughter alone her apartment with her handsome boyfri…" Jeremy shook his head. "Tell me again why this is such a good idea?"

Troy bit his tongue so as not to laugh at his future father-in-law as Gabriella walked her parents to the door.

"We'll be fine," she assured them and they left.

"Alone at last." Troy gave her a sexy grin.

Gabriella slowly walked towards him. "We have an apartment of our very own." When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him.

He looked down into her eyes. "We just have to break the news to my parents."

"You didn't tell them yet?"

Troy shook his head. "It's one thing for us to spend the night at each other's houses. I don't think they're gonna go for us moving in with each other for our senior year."

She placed her head on his chest. "We're just going to have to convince them that we're mature enough and responsible to live together. Plus, it's closer to East High. Your truck is less likely to overheat by the time you get there."

He kissed the top of her head. "Oh yeah, that's gonna convince them."

She looked up at him. "Our senior year starts in a little over a week. I start college in two and a half weeks. We'll figure something out." She kissed his neck. "But for right now, we have an apartment to christen."

He smiled. "Really? How do we to that Miss Montez?"

"Well, it starts on the couch, then on to the dining room table, the spare room floor since there's no furniture yet, the garden tub, and then our bedroom. Think you're up to the task."

Troy saluted. "The horny teenager in me will do my best."

"That's all I ask."

Gabriella leapt and wrapped her legs around waist as he carried her to the couch.

"Wait."

"What?" 

"We need to get a towel or something. I don't want to stain the couch."

He chuckled as he set her down and took off his jacket. "We can use this." He laid it on the couch and proceeded to undress his fiancée.

She quickly began working on his belt as they stripped each other of their clothing. When it became too clumsy, they each rid themselves of the rest and stood naked in the apartment living room.

"As weird as it sounds," Troy took a deep breath, "I'm kinda nervous."

Gabriella raked her fingers through his hair. "Like it's the start of something new?" She grinned.

He nodded. "But definitely not like kindergarten." He ducked his head down and captured his lips.

There was no more talking for the rest of the night. Sounds of passions filled the apartment. Sounds of bodies joining, becoming one echoed. The apartment was filled with love.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy's cell phone woke him up around ten o'clock the next morning.

"Hello?" His voice was rough and groggy.

"_You need to get home now!"_ Jack Bolton's voice sounded angry.

"What's wrong?"

"_I expect you home in fifteen minutes."_

"Okay." He worried as he closed his phone.

Troy looked at his beautiful love. She was sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Her hair was getting longer and was now brushing her shoulders. He blew out a deep breath. He didn't want to disturb her slumber, but he didn't want to leave without telling her. "Gabriella," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

She didn't move.

He put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "Baby."

"Um…," she moaned but didn't wake.

With a crooked smile, Troy rolled her over and kissed her, full on the mouth. It only took her a moment to wake and return his kiss.

When she wrapped her leg around her body, he pulled away.

"Don't," she protested.

"I gotta go."

She pouted, "Why?"

He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "My dad just called. He sounded pissed. He said he wanted me home in fifteen minutes."

"Do you want me to come too?"

"No," He kissed her softly. "You need your sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll go get your stuff from you house.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay." Her eyes fluttered closed and she went back to sleep.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy parked his truck in front of his house and jogged up the front walk. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Dad?"

"In the kitchen." His father's voice answered, still sounding irritated.

He put his keys in his pocket and went into the kitchen. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's up?"

"Have a seat." Lucille told him.

Troy felt five years old as he sat across from his parents. "What did I do?"

"Apparently, you're setting up house with Gabriella. At least that's what Mrs. Schwegar asked if that's what you were doing at Dalton's yesterday. I had no idea what to say to her."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Lucille asked.

Troy ran his hands through his hair as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Gabriella got into housing at U of A. Since it was late, the only thing available was in the married complex. It's an unfurnished apartment. Her dad gave her a credit card and told her to furnish it. That's what we were doing, buying furniture for the apartment."

"Oh." His parents said together.

He shook his head. "But here's the thing. I'm … uh … planning to ... uh … stay … at the apartment with her."

His parents were silent. They looked at each other. Lucille nodded to Jack.

"Here's the deal," Jack started, "You can stay with her, but there are conditions."

"They are?" Troy asked.

Lucille stood up, went over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a yellow legal pad. "You will keep your grades up. If they drop below a B you will move home. You will not miss school. If you skip school even once, you're coming home. You are to maintain your extracurricular activities. If you start blowing them off … you're home. Lastly, you are _not_ to tell _anyone_ that the two of you are living together. If it gets around…"

"I move home. When did you make this?"

Jack grinned. "The night Marisa announced she was moving to San Antonio. We knew it was only a matter of time."

"So as long as I follow the rules, I can live with Gabriella."

"One slip up, and you're home."

"Man!" Troy jumped up and kissed his mother and hugged his father. "You guys are the best. I gotta go tell Gabriella! I love you guys." He bounded out of the kitchen.

Jack took Lucille's hand and squeezed it. "Think he'll make it."

She looked into her husband's eyes. "I can safely say that we could turn his room into a pleasure palace and he wouldn't ever know. Our baby's gone."

"Oh God, babies." Jack ran his hand over his face. I didn't even think of that. Is it too late to add a no pregnancy clause?"

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

***HSM 3 was incredible! I'm off to see it again this weekend.

Thanks for all the feedback you've been sending me. I'm sorry I haven't answered most of it. Just know that it is truly appreciated and you're why I continue to write.

Peace & Love,

Su


	33. Chapter 33

From the last part:

_Jack took Lucille's hand and squeezed it. "Think he'll make it?"_

_She looked into her husband's eyes. "I can safely say that we could turn his room into a pleasure palace and he wouldn't ever know. Our baby's gone."_

"_Oh God, babies." Jack ran his hand over his face. "I didn't even think of that. Is it too late to add a no pregnancy clause?"_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was awakened by the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Strong arms tightened around her waist as she attempted to sit up.

"Too early." Troy's voice was scratchy with sleep.

"I have orientation this morning."

He lay back on his pillow. "Oh yeah, I forgot. How long's it gonna last?"

"It depends. Because I'm considered duel enrollment, I've already seen a counselor and enrolled in my classes. I don't have to go to the housing department either so it shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

Troy scratched his head, messing up his already messy hair. "Would you be mad at me if I just slept?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "Not at all. When I get home, I'll join you."

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Suddenly, I'm very awake." His lips sought out hers.

After a few minutes, she pushed away of him. "I really don't have time." She got off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

He groaned. "Fine. Leave me in my hour of need."

She smiled back at him. "I promise I'll take care of your need later."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

As Gabriella had predicted, the orientation part hadn't taken very long. However, the campus tour did. Luckily, she had Taylor in her group to keep her company.

"I feel so collegiate." Taylor spun with excitement.

Gabriella laughed at her friend. "You're definitely in your element here."

They continued walking until their tour guide led them to where all of the dorm buildings were located.

"This is _Dorm Alley_. How many of you will be living on campus?"

Gabriella along with half of the other in their group raised their hands.

"If you don't remember, the housing office is the building right behind me. Is anyone at Crawford? Gabriella's hand once again went up. "Cool, we're neighbors." She smiled. "So now it's your turn to explore the campus on your own. If you get lost, there are maps located in every quad. Good luck."

"I'm going to explore the library," Taylor said excitedly. "Want to come?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I'm going to head to my dorm and get … acclimated."

"Okay." Taylor hugged her. "Call me later." She bounced off.

"So," the guide whose name was Jenna started, "what apartment are you and your husband in?"

The thought of Troy being called her husband made her stomach do flip flops. "190."

"We really are neighbors. My husband Lance and I are in 192. You moved in this past weekend."

Gabriella smiled as she nodded and bit her lip. "I'm not actually married. I'm actually a high school senior doing duel enrollment with special circumstances. It was the only housing available."

Jenna nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. You're Gabriella Montez from East High. I work in the admissions office. You're like super smart."

"I guess." She blushed. "I'm finishing my senior year at East High and starting my freshman year here at U of A."

"Wow! No pressure on you." They both started walking toward the apartment complex. "So the guy I saw you with…"

"My fiancé, Troy."

"Troy Bolton … East High?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Not personally, but my husband is a student recruiter and point guard for the Redhawks. He's been talking about Troy Bolton for the last two years. Do you know if he's gonna … Never mind. That's none of my business."

They walked down the driveway of the complex and past the basketball courts.

Gabriella shook her head. "Looks like Troy found a friend."

Jenna nodded. "My husband, Lance." She laughed. "You'd better not injure yourself. Lance. You're playing with your replacement, you know?"

Lance nodded his acknowledgment to his wife with a smile and continued playing with Troy.

The girls continued walking toward their building. "Are you planning on staying at U of A after you graduate from East High? Jenna asked."

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Since I was little, I've wanted to go to Stanford." She looked back to the basketball court. "I've got a lot of decisions to make in the next few months."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella was very quiet at dinner that night.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

She looked down at her plate. The pasta meal she'd prepared didn't seem to appeal to her. "I've just been thinking."

"About?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Next year. Where will be … if well be together."

"Be together?" Troy's heart began to race. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella looked across the table into his blue eyes. "I don't mean together as in our relationship, I mean geographically."

"I already said that I'll go wherever you go."

"That's not fair to you, Troy. What happens if you don't get recruited by a team where I go or somewhere close?"

Troy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We've got a few months until we have to decide that. Let's just enjoy our freedom for now."

She nodded. "Okay."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

**Day 1 Senior Year**

Troy and Gabriella walked from the parking lot hand in hand onto the lawn of East High.

"You ready for another year of Mrs. Darbus' homeroom?" Troy asked as he led her through the front doors.

"Oh yea, fun." She answered sarcastically.

"At least you get to sign out at ten. I'm stuck here until 3:25." They stopped at their lockers and he pulled her into his embrace. "What am I gonna do without you all day?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Stay away from Sharpay."

Troy couldn't stop the laughter that erupted. "Baby, you have nothing to worry about." He kissed her and then opened her locker.

"This is gonna be a great year, right?" She asked as she put her jacket in the locker.

He rested his forehead against hers and grinned. "It's the start of something new."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I have a good reason. I kinda got married on November 1st .… Yeah, that's what our parents said. But it's like I argued with them, I've already graduated from college, I've got a job, and I'm deliriously happy. We have a great apartment that's close to where I'm teaching and where he's going to school. I know I'm young, but I've always lived my life on fast forward. Anyway, that's what's taken me so long. I've been in a blissful newlywed, horny teenager, don't have to worry about parents walking in at that inopportune moment kind of fog. Married life is GOOD!

Su


	34. Chapter 34

From the last part:

"_This is gonna be a great year, right?" She asked as she put her jacket in the locker._

_He rested his forehead against hers and grinned. "It's the start of something new."_

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella sat at the desk in the living room of Troy and her apartment busily doing her homework. It had been two months since she began classes at the University of Albuquerque and she was feeling a little ragged and worn down.

Troy entered the room. "Dinner's ready."

Gabriella continued to type on her laptop. "K." She didn't move from her spot.

Troy walked over to her and placed his hand over to the screen. "Baby, take a break. You need to eat something."

"I just need to finish this." Her fingers clicked the keys. "Move your hand Troy." She pushed it away.

"Gabriella, you're exhausted. Taking a twenty minute break to eat can only help your thought process." He leaned against the desk. "I made spaghetti."

She sighed. "I've been wanting spaghetti."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know." He turned her chair to face him and pulled her to her feet. His arms wrapped around her. "You look exhausted."

She nodded her head. "I am."

Troy led her to the table and served her the meal he'd prepared.

Dinner was a quiet occasion. Gabriella was too exhausted to eat let alone talk.

She yawned. "I have to finish my paper."

"I'll clean up." He stood and began clearing the table. He watched as his girlfriend trod back to the desk. She really had been working hard. Between her going to both East High and U of A, and his attending East High and basketball practice, they hadn't had any quality alone time. They'd had more sex when they lived with their parents than since moving into the apartment. That was going to have to change. He looked over to his girlfriend who'd fallen asleep on top of her laptop. "Soon."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Gabriella awoke to an unbelievable sensation. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal Troy's head buried between her legs, pleasuring her with his tongue. Her fingers quickly found his hair and got lost in his brown locks. "Troy," she breathed.

He glanced up, but didn't stop … not even when her body began to writhe … not even when she flew over the edge.

As she was catching her breath, her love stealthily climbed over her body and sheathed himself within her heat. Their mutual moans filled the room as they began to move together. Their eyes were locked on each other and the love the young couple shared poured out from each other. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime, they reached orgasm together.

Troy collapsed on top of her, his head between her breast.

Gabriella fingered his sweat dampened hair. "Thank you. I really needed that."

He didn't answer. Instead, a soft snore came from his peaceful form.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

Troy walked onto the campus of East High with an extra bounce in his step, a huge grin on his face, and the woman he loved on his arm.

Gabriella giggled as they entered the main building.

"What's with the cute little giggle?" he asked.

She smiled shyly. "You're body language is screaming, 'I had great sex!'"

He stopped and pulled her into his arms. "Great, huh?"

"That's just one adjective, but yes."

"Well, you're glowing pretty bright there yourself." Troy squeezed her hand.

The couple continued to their locker. Since Gabriella was at East High for only a couple of hours a day, she'd moved into Troy's locker because of its better location. When they arrived to the location of all of the senior Wildcat basketball lockers, Chad was standing in front of his, obviously waiting for him.

"Hoops, man, where in the hell have you been?"

Troy kissed the back of Gabriella's hand. "Just been hangin' with my lady. What's up, Chad?"

"I thought we were supposed to meet up last night and go over those new plays we discussed."

Troy had completely forgotten. He knew there was something he was supposed to do after dinner last night. "Sorry, man. I forgot. We can run some new stuff during practice."

"Cool."

Gabriella grabbed what Troy and she needed for their morning classes and handed the books to him. "We should get to class before Ms. Darbus gives us detention."

Chad shook his head in agreement. "Coach will have my ass if I miss practice again because of her." He took off down the hall.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "May I escort you to class?"

"But of course."

They headed off to class.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

For Troy's eighteenth birthday, Gabriella threw him a surprise party at Lava Springs. Everyone was there including his parents, Gabriella's parents, the Evanses, and even Sharpay was let out of her cage for the night.

After a night of fun, food, dancing, and presents, Troy took his girl home and they had a private party all their own.

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The Wildcats were having a phenomenal season. Troy and Chad led them to one victory after the other and Gabriella was sure to be there cheering the loudest at every game. Sometimes she brought her homework with her, but her presence was all Troy needed.

By the time her first college finals came around, she welcomed them. It meant that for two weeks she'd spend a couple of hours at East High and then have the rest of the day to herself.

As they woke the first day of her "vacation", she sighed.

"Morning my little co-ed," he kissed her forehead.

"No more school. I want a break."

He sat up letting the blanket slip down to his waist revealing his naked chest. "We have an English test this morning."

She threw her arm across her eyes. "No more tests!"

"Baby," he pulled her onto his lap, "you can't burnout yet. In a couple of weeks it will be winter break and you can sleep in every day until Christmas."

Smiling, she nodded. "And then we go to Utah." She kissed his chest. "Some times it's hard to believe we've only known each other a year."

"Best year of my life." He let his fingers tangle in her hair. "I found love."

She sat up and straddled him and cupped his face in her hand. "Me too." She kissed him gently. "The jock and the genius, this stuff usually only happens in movies."

"Maybe Kelsi could write a musical about it. The trials and tribulations about fitting into high school while trying to find your identity and where you belong."

Gabriella laughed. "Who'd want to something like that?"

"Yeah, your right." He pulled her down and kissed her. "Let's skip."

Those two words were like cold water and Gabriella sat up. "We can't. If you do, you have to move home."

Troy sighed. "You're right." He winked at her. "Race you to the shower."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The weekend of Gabriella's eighteenth birthday, Gabriella and Troy flew to San Antonio to celebrate with her family. In the card from her father was a house key.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a tradition in the Taylor family that when a child turns eighteen, they receive property. Some place they can put down roots. This key is to the house your mother and you lived in Albuquerque. It now belongs to you. You can live there until you go off to college, you can rent it out, sell it, whatever you want to do."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Your mom told me that being in that house in Albuquerque was the first time you ever felt like you truly had a home. Now I realize that Troy probably had more to do with that than the structure, but I thought you might want to have it."

Gabriella launched herself into her father's arms. "Thank you, Daddy."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

The next two weeks, time seemed to race. Troy had been in complete study mode. It was a side of him that not many people got to see. He made A's and B's, but he had to study. Living with the smartest girl in the school helped. Whatever the question was that he had, she could help him with it. When he sat down for his physics mind-term and actually understood everything that was on it, he loved Gabriella even more (if that was possible).

Walking into their apartment after his final midterm, Troy found Gabriella in a packing frenzy.

"Have you seen my thermal underwear?" she asked him.

"Can't say that I have." He put his backpack by the door. "We're not leaving for a week."

"I know that, but I don't want the movers take our stuff we're taking to Utah to the house. If they do, we'll never find what we need for the ski trip." She joined him in the middle of the living room and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How was your midterm?"

Troy kissed her. "Thanks to you, I aced it. How about I take you to dinner to celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me. I was just gonna put a frozen lasagna in the oven." She stood on her tiptoes and moved her arms from around his waist to around his neck and she kissed him.

A knock on the door broke them apart.

Troy reluctantly answered the door and was surprised to find his mother. "Hi Momma," he kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Gabriella asked if I had a suitcase that would hold your ski wear." She handed it to him. 

"Thanks." He stepped back. "Come in."

Looking at the boxes and mess everywhere, she said, "It's hard to believe that teenagers live here."

"Funny, Mom. The movers are coming in the morning."

Lucille sat on the couch. "Would you like to store your vacation clothes at the house?"

"That'd be great," Gabriella sat next to her and let out a breath. "If only I could find my long johns."

**hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5hsm2.5**

This is the end of HSM 2.5. However, it's just the first in the series. I will be writing a version of HSM 3 for continuity with my story. So look for HSM 3: My Way coming to a story thread near you in a few weeks.

Thanks for your support throughout this story. It means so much to me.

Su


End file.
